Unbroken
by Tricia Belle
Summary: After an accident during one of her performances, Jade loses her memory from the past three years. She doesn't remember Beck being her boyfriend, and he's devastated. He's trying his hardest to make her remember him. The others see what a wreck he is, and decide to help. Will Jade remember what she and Beck had? R&R!
1. Chapter One

**Hello there, my lovely readers!**

**I'm really excited for this story, and I hope you all are too! I am really satisfied of how this chapter turned out, and I'm going to try to update as frequently as I can this summer, while I have nothing better to do than read and write fanfiction. But anyway, your feedback will always be appreciated so please don't be shy to review.**

**Yes, I got this idea from _The Vow_.**

**Enjoy!**

**Unbroken**

Chapter One

I was on my way to Hollywood Arts on a Friday night. I'd normally spend my Friday nights with Jade, but she's starring in the school musical. As a boyfriend, I of course have to go support her. I would have auditioned for the musical as well, but I was already part of a play that opened last Friday. I'm not too fond of singing, but people have told me I have a good voice. I've sung a small part with Tori in one of the musicals once, and Jade made me sing a duet with her for one of the school's showcases.

I pulled into the parking lot, parked, and exited my car. I was holding a bouquet of red roses I was going to give to Jade after the show. Red roses were her favorite. She liked them because the color reminded her of blood. When I entered the building, I stopped by my locker to put away the bouquet since I did not want to be holding them for the duration of the evening.

The Blackbox Theatre was already crowded when I got there. The play didn't start until 8:00, and the doors opened at 7:00. It was only 7:15, so I was surprised with the audience size that was already present. More than half of the seats in the theatre were already occupied. Luckily, I didn't have to worry about getting a bad seat or not. The cast was allowed to reserve seats for guests. Jade reserved five seats for me, Andre, Cat, Robbie and Tori. I'm sure Rex was going to be attending also, but he wouldn't take up one whole seat. As I was wandering around the theatre, I noticed our seats were in the front row. Perfect! I get to see my girlfriend clearly. I love watching her perform. I'm excited!

After I checked out the seats, I wandered around again. I'm glad I did, because I happened to bump into Jade. I didn't expect her to be out here. She's supposed to be backstage getting ready. Nonetheless, she looked beautiful. I can tell her hair and makeup had just been done. She was wearing a light brown wig, which was very similar to her natural hair color, and the wig also had bangs. She looked cute with bangs. It definitely did not suit her personality though if she were to actually get them. Her makeup was very light, with neutral colors that just enhanced her facial features more. She was wearing her regular clothes still, so I'm guessing that she's going to the wardrobe department next to change into her character's clothes.

"Babe!" Jade cheerfully greeted, giving me a tight hug. She had her arms around my neck, which I loved because then I had no choice but to hug her tightly around her waist. After the hug, we held both of each other's hands, standing directly in front of each other.

"Hey babe," I flashed a flirtatious smile that only she gets to see. "You look beautiful."

"Excuse me? Are you implying that I'm not beautiful any other day?" She let go of my hands to fold her arms and shift her weight onto one side. Jade doesn't really take compliments that well. Either way, she already knows she's gorgeous.

"No, babe. You know what I mean," I began to explain myself. She's heard this explanation so many times, and yet she still doesn't get it. "I'm just saying that you look extra beautiful tonight. Your makeup's different from the way you usually wear it, and you're wearing a wig."

"Oh." Jade replied in a flat tone. She ruffled my hair. I hate it when people touch or play with my hair. Jade was the only exception.

"By the way, I love where the others and I are sitting," I tried to talk to her as much as possible before she rushes to finish preparing for the show.

"Good," She flashed her infamous mischievous smile that I find cute, while others find creepy. "Trina's new boyfriend was supposed to sit there. She wanted to save him five seats."

"What did you do?" I asked in a concerned voice. I know what she's capable of doing to other people.

"Don't worry, I didn't do anything to her boyfriend," Jade assured me. "I threatened to sabotage her only scene in the show. She was quite stubborn, though. I had to yell at her numerous times at the top of my lungs. I'm surprised I'm still able to speak because this was only a few hours ago."

"Why did Trina even get a role?"

"Because it was a role she couldn't mess up. Trina's character is exactly like her. Talentless and irritating."

"Ah, that makes total sense."

"Yeah, they auditioned lots of girls for the part, but they were too good to be horrible," Jade explained. "It was actually Sikowitz's idea to cast her. She was on the audition list anyway, but it was for the lead. You know, my part. But _obviously_ she did not do well at that audition. Trust me, I was there."

"I take your word for it."

Trina's a horrible performer, of course I know what Jade's talking about.

"Anyway, I have to go to my dressing room to get dressed. I'll see you after the show." Jade hugged me and kissed me.

"Good luck, babe." I said. We shared another kiss before she ran off. She didn't need me to wish her good luck; she's the most confident person I know. She never messes up. I just wish her good luck anyway because it's what I'm supposed to do. I could choose not to say it, but she'd yell at me.

I went to sit in my seat. My friends didn't arrive yet. I wonder why. They normally arrive when the doors open. I just sat there quietly, playing with my PearPhone. I updated my status on The Slap: _At the Blackbox Theatre. Waiting for Jade's show to start. Good luck, babe! _I set the mood to 'excited.' I proceeded to check updates on The Slap. A few moments later, I got a notification. Jade commented on my status. _Thanks babe! I'm excited for you to see it! You'll never guess what my character gets to use!_ Jade never let me watch her rehearsals. She wanted me to be surprised. I knew what the musical was about, though, obviously. But judging by my instincts, I commented back: _Oh, I don't know… Scissors? _I added a winky later, she commented back again. _… Maybe._ I softly chuckled by her response and commented back with a kissy face. Jade replied a few minutes later. _SHUT UP!_ Oh, Jade. I didn't bother responding back.

My friends finally arrived. They arrived together. They took their seats, and I ended up sitting in between Andre and Robbie. Beside Robbie (and Rex) was Cat, and beside Andre was Tori.

"I thought you guys were going to be here earlier," I stated.

"We would have been," Rex began, "but Andre had to stop by his grandma's after we went out to Nozu for dinner."

"Yeah, if we knew how to hotwire a car, we would've been here sooner," Tori commented. "And without Andre."

"I had to drop something off at my grandma's, but then she wouldn't let me leave until I tried some disgusting soup she made. And believe me, she did not put up without a fight. That soup was awful," Andre explained, wiping his mouth. It's as if that would help get rid of the taste. "And they stayed in the car. Knowing that they'd want to leave if I took too long, I took the keys with me so they wouldn't."

"It was a long twenty minutes," Cat added in her cheerful voice.

"It was," Robbie agreed. "Cat wouldn't stop telling us about what happened the other day."

"Do you wanna hear about it?" Cat asked me in a hopeful tone.

"Uh, maybe later…" I replied and reached over to pat her head. Hopefully, she'd forget about it. "Wait, why wasn't I invited to Nozu?"

"We _did_ ask you," Robbie said.

"You said you had to do some errands before the show," Tori reminded me.

"Oh, that's right," I suddenly remembered. I had to pick up Jade's roses, and I did some grocery shopping for myself since my parents were out of town. I barely had time for dinner since I left school late to help Jade with some stage stuff for the musical. I ended up eating at Inside Out Burger for dinner. There was a group of Northridge girls there that wouldn't stop staring at me. I'm just glad that none of them came up to me.

The show didn't start for another half hour, so we just chatted for the remainder of the time.

"These are such great seats Jade reserved for us!" Robbie praised.

"Yeah," I agreed. "These were supposed to be Trina's new boyfriend's seats."

"She has a new boyfriend?" Tori asked in confusion. She's her sister, wouldn't she know?

"Apparently," I shrugged. "Jade's the one who told me. If she does have a boyfriend, I doubt he's a student here. Everyone here knows how crazy Trina is."

Everyone nodded in agreement, and a couple of "that's true" were said.

"He probably goes to Sherwood," Andre added.

"Maybe even Briarwood," Robbie suggested.

"Or the school next door to Hollywood Arts!" Cat added cheerfully as always. It was adorable.

"That's a preschool," Rex pointed out.

There was a short silence because we were confused. Seconds later, everyone agreed that it could be possible, considering Trina acts like a child sometimes.

"So did you see Jade yet?" Cat questioned.

"Yeah, I talked to her before you guys arrived," I answered. "She seemed really excited for this."

"Didn't she co-write the play?" Tori wondered aloud.

"Yup," Andre responded. "I remember being there with her during the writing process since I had to write songs for it."

Cat turned to me and asked, "Can I tell you my story now?" I looked at the others. They clearly didn't want to hear the story a second time. But we had time to kill, and Cat's very sensitive, so I let her tell the story anyway.

"Okay, so, my brother was babysitting a bunny rabbit named Cupcake," She began. "He left Cupcake in my room while he took a shower, so I was playing with it. I'm not sure if it was a boy or a girl though. Anyway, as I was playing with Cupcake, I got to thinking about cupcakes and how my favorite is red velvet—" she paused to show us a section of her bright red hair, which she colored after her all-time favorite cupcakes. "—and I also got hungry, so I took Cupcake with me to the kitchen and—"

"Don't tell me you dyed the rabbit red and ate it," I interrupted. Everyone gave me a look. "Sorry, it was a thought I wanted to share…"

"No…" Cat seemed traumatized that I would think she'd eat a pet bunny. "I made red velvet cupcakes, and Cupcake helped!" She giggled at the un-amusing connection between the two. "Get it? I made cupcakes with Cupcake!" She paused and waited for my reaction. I awkwardly laughed. The others face palmed in perfect unison. "So yeah, then my brother fell in the bathtub while he was showering and broke his leg, so I called an ambulance because my parents were out with the car and then the ambulance came and took my brother, Cupcake, and me to the hospital." She smiled.

"Is that it?"

"Oh, and I brought the cupcakes to the hospital and shared them with everyone! They loved it! And now my brother's in a cast and is walking on crutches."

"You're very well-known at the hospital, aren't you?" Andre commented.

"Yeah, my brother's in there all the time. He's very clumsy." Cat giggled.

It was 8:00 now, and the musical finally began. I was getting very anxious. I couldn't wait to see my girlfriend give one of the best performances of her life. The red velvet curtains opened, and there she was. Jade was sitting in a desk in the back of the classroom set. She played a cheerful girl, much like Cat, but with light brown hair, named Alison. She was often ignored, and not very many students were too fond of her. The opening scene began with a musical number. It was a song about being in the shadows, and not being noticed. Jade's voice fit perfectly with this song, and it was all thanks to Andre.

The play proceeded, and the story got intense. Alison just wanted to be and feel important, but no one bothered to get to know her because she was too quiet and kept mostly to herself. She did have a best friend though, whose name was Abigail, portrayed by a girl that Robbie once had an unhealthy crush on. Abigail was a very supportive best friend that knew about Alison's talents, and her problems. She was the one who tried her hardest to convince Alison to join the school talent show. Alison refused and broke down into tears, venting to Abigail about how she didn't deserve to live because no one liked her, and that her singing isn't good enough to enter the talent show, as she's been made fun of because her voice is _different_, and apparently not the good kind. Alison just puts on a façade at school. She's not the cheerful girl that few people acknowledge. In reality, she's a depressed girl that gets bullied by the only people who actually acknowledge her, and she wants to fit in. If it wasn't for Abigail, she probably wouldn't be there right now.

Jade never failed to amaze me. Those were real tears that her character cried. It's kind of hard to cry on cue, but for Jade, it just came naturally. There was no background story as to why Jade cries realistically on cue. She was just a phenomenal actress.

It was the final scene of the show. Jade, as Alison, appears on stage, with a backdrop of the Asphalt Café. Alison looks frightened and nervous. She gripped onto her microphone with both hands, and didn't dare to look at the audience. Abigail was standing on the side, waiting for Alison to look up. The scene took place at the end of the school talent show, and Abigail had just finished talking to a teacher to let Alison perform because she had not signed up at the allotted time. The teacher agreed, and now Alison's facing her fears. She's hoping that people will _finally_ notice her and her talents, and to prove others wrong.

Jade started to sing the first few lines, and I already got chills down my spine. Yeah, that's how good she was. She reached the chorus and that's when it happened. Sinjin, who was in charge of the stage lights, noticed one of the lights started to shake and loosen. Inconveniently, it was the light right above Jade. I wish I'd seen it sooner, otherwise, I would have run up onstage just to push her out of the way and then comfort her for the trauma it would have caused her. But sadly, it didn't happen that way. Luckily, Jade also noticed the loose light, for at one point, everyone was staring above her head. Confused, she looked up, and just in time, took a step forward, as the light made a huge crash on stage. She turned so that her back was to the audience. She looked up at the ceiling again. Part of the light was still attached to the ceiling, but shortly after, that fell too. Due to her reflexes, Jade tried to move out of the way (she was already scratched severely on her face and other parts of her body from that piece from the light), but noticed that she was already standing at the edge of the stage. Noticing too late, she took a plunge off the stage. As soon as she hit the floor, everyone stood up to see what had happened and where she had landed. The entire theatre was silent, as nobody could believe what was happening in front of their eyes. There were many gasps from the audience, but everyone was too shocked to do anything. As soon as I realized Jade was going to fall, I rushed to the front, but the fall was so quick, and I was too late.

I dropped to my knees when I got to her still body. She lied there, face up, eyes closed. Her wig fell off from the fall, revealing a wig cap on her head. I took the wig cap off her head to reveal her black curly locks with the turquoise highlights. I took her head into my hands and gave her a soft kiss on her forehead. By this time, more people have surrounded me and Jade's unconscious body. They were mostly concerned teachers, and my friends.

"Call an ambulance!" Sikowitz yelled out. Several phones were taken out, and many phone calls were made. Many people even left the theatre to go outside to wait for the ambulance to arrive.

As I cradled Jade's head in my arms, I felt a tear roll down my cheek. I couldn't just have a breakdown like that, but I felt it coming. I couldn't believe any of this just happened to Jade. I felt more tears form in my eyes, and I had to struggle to keep them from escaping. Eventually, I couldn't hold it in any longer and just cried.

I wasn't the only one crying. The others were already crying when they got to my side. I so badly wanted to say something to Jade even though she wouldn't hear it, but my breathing wouldn't allow me to get any words escape my mouth.

I looked at Jade's face. Her face was perfect. Except for a few scratches, she was perfect. It seemed like she was just one of those princesses who were in a deep sleep, waiting for their prince to wake them up with a kiss. In a desperate attempt to make Jade conscious again, I placed a kiss on her lips. Nothing happened. I cried even harder. Andre started to rub my back in an attempt to comfort me, failing to hold back his own tears. On the other hand, Tori and Cat were crying helplessly in Robbie's arms as he also cried. I couldn't get one thought out of my head: _What if Jade never woke up?_

* * *

**Yay, you're done reading! Now all that's left to do is to review please! I'd love to hear from you guys! I also accept any ideas for future chapters, if you may have any._  
_**

**Remember, reviews = love!**

**By the way, do you guys like the cover I made for this story?**

**- Trisha :)**


	2. Chapter Two

**I'm so happy with the response that I've gotten for this story so far! I'd like to thank all those who reviewed; all your reviews definitely put a smile on my face. Also, I wanted to point out that even though I got this idea from _The Vow_, I'm not going to follow how the movie was. Just in case you were wondering (like filipinaachick). And if anyone's interested, I'm going to include some Cabbie in this story as well, but not too much. I don't really ship Tandre, but I definitely love their friendship, and so I'll probably include that too. I wrote this in a day. That's how much I love you guys!**

**Unbroken**

Chapter Two

It seemed like an eternity before the paramedics came. In reality, it only took about ten minutes. I still had Jade in my arms. I didn't dare let her go. Not when she's like this. It took a while for the paramedics to take Jade from me, and to put her on a gurney. I finally got up from my position on the floor, and stood by Jade, who was now lying on a gurney. I took hold of her hand after I fixed her dress so that it was flat. I noticed the scratches and bruises on her bare legs, something I hadn't noticed earlier because I was too focused on her face.

"Which one of you will be riding in the ambulance with us to the hospital?" One of the paramedics asked.

"How many people are allowed to go?" Cat asked. She just finally stopped crying. Her eyes were bloodshot. If that's what Cat looked like right now, imagine what I looked like…

"We can only take two," The paramedic answered, "but the rest of you can meet us at the hospital."

"To make things fair," Robbie began, "I think Beck should go." The others agreed.

"Of course he's going, he's her boyfriend!" Tori yelled. She was acting like this because she still couldn't believe what happened. After her outburst, we all looked at her, when she softly said, "I'm sorry. It's just… this is all too much for any of us to handle right now, you all know it." She sobbed into Andre's chest as he wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"I'll go then," Cat volunteered. "We need someone to keep Beck sane."

"If that's the case, I'll go," Andre suggested. "I know how to handle him. And besides, Cat, if he gets out of control, you'll probably end up fainting."

"Oh, that's true," Cat's voice trailed off as she played with her hair. That was a sign that she was nervous. She was probably picturing me going insane and fainting shortly after.

"Okay, it's settled. Andre and I are going," I announced. I took my free hand and dug into my pocket and took out my car keys. I tossed it to Cat. She gave me a look. I asked, "Can you bring my car to the hospital for me? So I don't have to come back here?" I then turned to Tori, "Can you go to my locker and get the bouquet of roses I have in there and bring it to the hospital too? They're for Jade." Cat and Tori nodded.

"Oh, and Robbie," Andre took his own keys out of his pocket, "take my car to the hospital too please?"

"Yeah, of course," Robbie agreed.

"I call shotgun!" Rex announced.

"I'll go with Cat in Beck's car so she's not lonely," Tori said.

"Okay, I think you guys are all settled then?" The paramedic asked.

"Yup," We all said, nodding.

"Alright, Beck and Andre, come with me," The paramedic instructed. He and one of the other paramedics rolled Jade out of the building. The whole walk there, I held Jade's hand. Heck, even when we were in the ambulance and were on the way to the hospital, I still held her hand. Throughout the whole ride there, Andre kept giving me words of comfort. He was telling me things like, "It's going to be okay," and "She'll be fine."

When we got to the hospital, Andre and I were advised to stay in the waiting room while Jade was brought into her assigned room to be checked out by doctors. My heart was beating faster than it should, and I felt like I was going to end up in one of these hospital beds myself. I couldn't keep still in my seat, and it was taking forever, so I took out my phone. I checked The Slap just to pass the time. I also decided to update my status. _At the hospital. Waiting to see if babe's okay._ I received many notifications in the next few seconds. Most of which were comments on my status, asking about Jade and sending their condolences.

Andre took a seat beside me, after going to the vending machine to get ham and cheese sandwiches, and Cokes. He handed a sandwich and a Coke to me, in hopes that I would eat and stop worrying so much about Jade. But I can't help it. I love her, and what if she never wakes up again? I shook my head in an attempt to shake the thought. Andre didn't think much of it; he knew exactly what was going through my mind. I didn't eat; I just put the sandwich and Coke on the table in front of me and watched Andre eat his own sandwich.

"Beck! Andre!" Cat called as she, Tori and Robbie entered the waiting room. I quickly escaped my thoughts and got up to hug the three. Well, four, including Andre.

"Here are the roses," Tori handed me a vase of the red roses I bought for Jade. Where did she get the vase? By the confused look evident on my face, she explained, "Oh, I got the vase from the trunk of Andre's car." She turns to Andre, "I hope you don't mind we took it."

"That's cool," Andre shrugged. "I was going to return it, but you guys can have it."

"What took you guys so long?" I asked.

"There was a lot of traffic," Cat answered. "Everyone left Hollywood Arts at the same time."

"So how's Jade?" Robbie questioned, his voice shaking. As scared of Jade as he was, he really did care for her. And even though it didn't seem like it, she cared for him too.

"She's being checked out by doctors," Andre sighed. "They haven't let us see her yet."

"How do you think she is?" Tori said softly, almost too scared to even ask her question.

"I hope she's okay. I hope there's no damage," I carefully placed the vase on the table near my sandwich. I flopped down onto the chair I had previously been sitting in. I took my face into my hands, elbows resting on my knees.

"Have you called her parents yet?" Cat questioned. I didn't want to talk, but I knew my friends were only trying to make conversation with me to lift my spirits. That's not working as long as we're still talking about Jade.

"No," I sighed as I looked up from my hands. I remembered her parents were out of town on a business trip. "Her parents are in New York. I guess I'll call them later when Jade wakes up." I paused. "_If_ she wakes up…"

"Beck, don't say that. She's going to wake up for sure, trust me," Tori comforted me. She sat in the chair next to me.

"I want something to eat," Rex announced.

"There are some vending machines over there," Andre pointed to the vending machines that he previously visited shortly before the others arrived.

"I want something to eat too!" Cat added.

"Alright, Caterina," Robbie said. He was the only one out of all of us to call Cat by her full name on a frequent basis. "I'll get you and Rex something to eat. Come on." Robbie motioned for Cat to walk with him to the vending machine. They'd make such an adorable couple. Why weren't they going out yet? Oh right, Cat's completely oblivious to the fact that Robbie has a gigantic crush on her. If it were up to me, they would've already been together back when Jade and I first started dating.

The room got tense. No one spoke. They knew how worried and stressed I was. Instead, everyone was caught up in their own little world. Cat and Robbie weren't back yet, and I assumed they ended up going to the cafeteria instead of getting a small snack from the vending machine. How could they eat at a time like this? Knowing that one of their good friends was in the hospital unconscious?

"You have to stop being so worried." Tori spoke up. "Everything's going to be alright. You don't think we're all scared as much as you? We are. But because it's Jade, we know she'll get through it. We'll all get through it."

"I can't take this anymore!" I suddenly burst out. "I can't handle just waiting here. I need to see her!" I got up, and started walking towards the corridor that included the room Jade was in. I didn't get very far before Andre gripped my shoulders and Tori stopped in front of me.

"Beck, you'll have a chance to see her. We're all going to get to see her," Tori assured me with a soft voice. Everyone's been speaking to me in a soft voice recently. Maybe it's because we're in a hospital, or maybe because they're trying to calm me down and keep me sane before I end up doing something stupid. "But for now, we have to wait."

"Yeah," Andre agreed. "Calm down. You'll see her soon. I promise."

"Soon isn't soon enough!" I said a little too loudly. I received a few looks from bystanders. Tori shushed me and covered my mouth with her hand.

"We're at a hospital," She whispered. "You _have_ to keep quiet. Do you want us to get kicked out? Then you'll never see Jade." Tori took note of the worried look in my eyes as soon as she said what she said. She took her hand off my mouth. She knew I understood.

"Good, now go take a seat."

"I'm going to go see where Cat and Robbie went," Andre announced. "I'll be back."

Tori and I nodded and Andre walked off to look for the other two. Tori walked me back to the waiting room. I sat down again, and she sat beside me.

"I don't know what I'd do without her," I admit. I still can't shake the thought out of my head. I don't know what condition she's in right now. All I know is that I want to barge into her room and just take her into my arms and comfort her and apologize for everything that's happened. I want to be able to just take her home and take care of her in whatever condition she's in. I don't want to leave her side.

"That's so cute! But don't worry; you'll never have to know what it'd be like without her."

"Tori, can you please just be realistic for at least a second?" I yelled, but not enough to draw attention to myself. "Stop acting like everything's going to be okay! You don't know that for sure, and neither do I. I'm preparing myself for the worst. I can't be so sure that she's going to make it, and when I walk in that room, what do I do if she's not okay?" I knew I shouldn't be yelling at her. She didn't do anything wrong. But I was so stressed out, every little thing started to annoy me. Tori gave up on comforting me. She scoffed and left the room, probably going to find the others. I regretted yelling at her. I just needed Jade to make me feel better. I _needed_ her right this instant. Breathing heavily, I took out my phone and decided to make a phone call. Hopefully my mom would make me feel better.

"Hi mom," I sighed. She and my dad were also out of town. They were in Canada visiting family. They were in Vancouver, so we were still in the same time zone and I didn't have to worry about calling at late hours. I would have gone with them to Canada, but I was too busy with school, and I couldn't afford to miss much classes.

"Hi honey, what's wrong?" She immediately took note of my tone of voice. She knew something was up.

"I'm at the hospital," I stated. I paused, and my mom freaked out. I continued. "Jade's unconscious. She fell off the stage during her performance tonight," I explained, my voice shaking.

"Is she alright?" My mom was probably my only family member that liked Jade. I think she only started tolerating her when she realized how much I really loved her. My dad, on the other hand, is finally okay with our relationship and doesn't hate her as much anymore. He just always brings up the time he got mauled by a dog because of her.

"I don't know yet," I felt tears form in my eyes. I really didn't want to cry. Especially when I was talking to my mom. "They won't let us in yet."

"I'm so sorry to hear that, Beck. Just promise me you'll take care of her."

It surprised me that my mom thinks I wouldn't.

"Of course I'm going to take care of her. I love her, mom," I pointed out.

"I know you do," She responded. "And when your father and I get back, we'll go out to dinner with Jade."

"Really? You're willing to go out to dinner with Jade?" I questioned. Well, I'm really happy that my parents are finally understanding that Jade's not a bad person.

"Of course I am! Ever since I had that one on one talk with her, I realized that you love her and that she can really be a sweet girl."

"She is, mom," I confirmed.

"I have to go to sleep now. I have to wake up early tomorrow because I promised your cousin I'd take her out shopping."

"Alright, I'll talk to you another time then."

"Yup, and tell Jade that I hope she gets better really soon," My mom was genuinely concerned about Jade. If it were a while ago, she probably wouldn't have cared. It just goes to show how far mine and Jade's relationship has come. "Love you."

"Love you too, bye."

I ended the call and put my phone away after I looked at the time. It was almost 10pm and my eyes were getting heavy. Despite my tiredness, I wasn't going to fall asleep without seeing my Jadey first.

The others finally came back.

"Beck, you _have_ to calm down!" Cat said hugging me as she sat beside me in the chair Tori was sitting on previously. It was evident that Tori had explained to them about my little outburst earlier.

"I'm sorry," I apologized softly. "I'm sorry for yelling at you Tori. I had no reason to."

"It's okay," Tori accepted. "I know you're only acting like this because of Jade. I had an outburst earlier too, remember?"

"Are you kids here for Jade West?" A doctor came up to us, who overheard our conversation. Judging by the patch on her white coat that confirmed her position as a doctor, her name was Doctor Collins.

We all nodded. My eyes were more hopeful than the others. Andre took the vase of roses, my sandwich and Coke with him. I still hadn't eaten.

Doctor Collins led us to the room my Jade was in. Room 321, I memorized. I could feel my heart aching once I entered that room. She laid there on the hospital bed. A blanket covered her body enough so that it revealed her in a hospital gown that the nurses changed her into when she was brought in this room. Jade was attached to an IV. I couldn't bear to see her like that. She seemed so helpless, so _weak_. That's not the Jade I know. We all gathered around her bed. No one spoke. They were still trying to process that this is what she looked like.

"Jade has a concussion," Doctor Collins began. "We expect her to be awake in a few hours, but if she wakes up earlier, please call me. Either a nurse or I will come to check in frequently. You may stay to keep her company."

We all nodded. The doctor exited the room, leaving us alone with Jade. We stayed by Jade's side for as long as we needed to. Everyone else eventually got tired of standing, and ended up sitting in the chairs in the room. I was the only one who was still standing by Jade's side. I got tired too, and Robbie suggested that I eat before I faint from starvation. I sat in one of the chairs and devoured the ham and cheese sandwich, then drowning it with the Coke. While I was eating, Cat and Tori surrounded Jade.

"She's waking up!" Cat announced. As soon I heard this, I rushed to Jade's side. I wanted to be the first person she saw when she woke up. Finally, Jade's eyes slowly opened, revealing those beautiful blue-green eyes that I haven't seen in hours. It was almost midnight now, and she was finally awake.

"Jade, I missed you so much," I gushed and hugged her as tight as I could, but not tight enough to hurt her in her condition. I then kissed her cheek.

"Um, okay…" Jade looked confused, and her usual flat tone wasn't there. She didn't even realize being in a hospital bed. Something was wrong.

"You know who I am, right?" I asked, letting go of her after noticing her confusion.

"You're my best friend, duh," She smiled softly. We haven't been just _best friends_ since before we entered high school.

The others just looked at Jade with wide eyes.

* * *

**Ooh, cliffhanger! :O**

**Hopefully that wasn't too bad. I didn't originally want to put that phone call with Beck's mom in there, but I needed something to make this chapter longer. I was going to include a lot more about Jade's health/condition, but then I decided I wanted to do another cliffhanger, just like I did in the first chapter. Please don't hate me! I like writing cliffhangers, but I hate reading them. LOL.**

**Reviews = love!**

**- Trisha :)**


	3. Chapter Three

**Wow, you guys have been getting consecutive updates. I'm spoiling you guys too much LOL! Do you like it when I update this frequently? Or do you guys get overwhelmed? Just wondering. :) Also, I'd like to point out that I added a kiss on the cheek in the previous chapter after Beck hugged Jade when she woke up. I thought it was necessary because why would she be confused about a hug? There's nothing wrong with a hug. And a lip kiss would've been too much (she probably would've slapped him), so I opted with a cheek kiss instead. Just thought you guys should know. OH, and one more thing before I let you read chapter 3. Some people have complained (well, not so much complained, but have mentioned) to me that the characters seem OOC. I know it kind of is like that, but they'll all get into character as the story progresses.**

**Unbroken**

Chapter Three

At first, I thought Jade was joking when she said I was her best friend. But why would she be joking? Unless it's some kind of symptom that makes her act weird and different than from the way she actually is.

"You're joking right?" I asked in an unamused tone. She better stop whatever she was trying to do.

"Of course not, Beck," She answered. I was still looking for that monotonous tone in her voice. It wasn't there. "Who else would you be?"

"Um, your _boyfriend_?" Cat jumped in and emphasized the word boyfriend. She earned a confused look from Jade, who raised her pierced eyebrow.

"I've never had a boyfriend…" Jade's voice trailed off. "And why would I date Beck? We made a pact that we would never date each other because it'd ruin our friendship."

I face palmed. This wasn't funny. But it was true. She and I had promised not to date each other early on in our friendship, but it still didn't stop us from falling in love with each other along the way.

"Well, _obviously_ that pact didn't go so well. You've been dating Beck for _three_ years," Andre chimed in.

"You don't think I'd remember being in a relationship for _three_ years?" Jade challenged. Her monotonous tone was back.

Trying to calm myself down before all hell breaks loose, I sat down.

"I'm going to call the doctor," Robbie announced as he got up. He put Rex down on his chair before exiting the room in search of Doctor Collins.

"Doctor?" Jade repeated. She looked down and noticed the hospital bed, and the horrifying hospital gown she was wearing. "What am I doing in a hospital?"

"You fell off stage during your musical tonight," Tori explained.

"Hey you, girl with the brown hair and pretty cheekbones," Jade pointed to Tori. Tori had been standing at the edge of her bed. She slowly walked around so that she was beside Cat. "Who are you?"

"I'm Tori…" Tori's voice trailed off.

"I've never seen you in my life," Jade said.

"Tori Vega?" Tori urged. "I've known you for at least a year now."

"I think I'd remember you. I mean, who would forget those cheekbones?" She poked Tori's cheeks. Yup. Jade was back. But she was still acting weird. Her voice and attitude were there, but there was something wrong.

"Okay, I'm here!" Doctor Collins entered the room with Robbie. I stood up. She walked over to Jade, on the other side of Cat and Tori.

"Doc, something's wrong with Jade," said Cat, with the most worried look in her eyes. She looked even more worried than I was. The doctor motioned for Cat to continue. "She's not acting like herself."

"Yeah, she's not remembering things," Andre added as he got up. Robbie and I surrounded the bed and Andre followed. We all bordered the bed again. Doctor Collins insisted for a more detailed description.

"Beck—" Andre motioned to me. "—is Jade's boyfriend. They've been together for three years. She said she doesn't remember being in a relationship with him. And she said she doesn't remember Tori." Andre pointed to Tori. "She's known her for a little over a year."

"Is there anything else that she doesn't remember?" Doctor Collins asked. We shook our heads. "Okay, come with me to the hallway, and tell me everything I need to know about Jade for amnesia testing. The concussion may have caused her to lose her memory. I don't know yet how much memory she's lost, so I need your help with that." She looked at Jade. "Jade, I'll be right back. I need to talk to your friends."

"Ugh, alright," Jade groaned as she put her hand to her head and closed her eyes.

Doctor Collins picked up a clipboard from the table near the door and led us to the hallway. We basically told her everything we knew about Jade. I had the most to say, considering I knew her whole life story. Doctor Collins thanked us and advised us to wait in the waiting room as she diagnoses Jade.

"Where's Rex?" Robbie asked suddenly. His eyes grew wide.

"He's in Jade's room," Cat replied sweetly. Robbie let out a sigh of relief.

"She's just playing," I concluded, earning looks from my friends. I don't know why I was so sure of it, but I was. "She's just doing that to get a rise out of us."

"But Jade wouldn't joke about something like this while she's in a hospital," Andre retorted. "If she did, she could get treated wrong. She's smart enough to know not to be joking in a hospital, especially when she's the one in the hospital bed." Andre's answer was reasonable, yet I couldn't bring myself to believe him. "And if she was joking, she'd stop before it gets out of hand."

"Beck, stop concluding things before the doctor says anything," Tori said. I've recovered from my last outburst, and no longer felt the need to yell at her. Besides, she is only just trying to make me feel better. "You can't assume she's faking it just because it's something you don't want to happen."

"You're right," I gave in. "But—"

"What did I say?" Tori cocked an eyebrow, rebooting my memory.

"That Jade will get through whatever it is that's wrong with her," I sighed.

"Good."

Cat giggled at this little exchange. It amazed me how the smallest things amused her.

It hasn't even been 5 minutes before Doctor Collins came out to get us. We entered Jade's room once again. She was fast asleep in the bed, breathing evenly. She looked so peaceful.

"I wasn't able to diagnose her; she was sleeping when I reentered the room. I waited a while to see if she would wake up, but she didn't. I even tried to wake her up gently, but she was already sleeping peacefully and I didn't want to bother her," Doctor Collins explained. "I'm just going to test her in the morning. Normally we don't let visitors stay overnight with a patient, but because we haven't contacted her parents yet, you guys can all stay if you'd like."

It was already past midnight, and I didn't want to leave her. The others stayed with me as well. They wanted to make sure Jade was okay, and also to make sure that Jade would wake up in the morning.

We all slept in the chairs. Andre slept on the tiny couch near the window because no one else wanted to sleep there. I woke up early the next morning, around 6am. I stayed in my chair for about 15 minutes before I heard sheets rustle. It was Jade. She removed the blanket from her body and was trying to get out of her bed. I got on my feet and walked towards her.

"What do you think you're doing?" I inquired.

"I'm trying to get out of here," She said. "I hate hospitals." I carefully pushed her back on the bed. I pressed some buttons on the side of the bed so that the top half of the bed rose on an angle. Jade was now sitting at an upright position.

It was true. Jade West hated hospitals. A little unbelievable wasn't it? Out of all things, you'd think she liked hospitals. Actually, she kind of did. The only thing she hated about hospitals was being in one of the beds, and her worst nightmare had come true.

"You can't leave," I whisper, trying not to wake the others. "You still have to be tested."

"I don't want to be here." She paused. I assumed she was trying to remember something. "Why am I even here?"

"You know exactly why you're here, quit playing around," I said.

"Huh?" She gave me a puzzled look. "I don't understand what you're saying, Beck."

"Seriously, stop pretending like I'm not your boyfriend! Why must you play this cruel joke on me?"

"I _honestly_ have no idea what you're talking about. Why the hell would you be my boyfriend?" If looks could kill, I'd be dead by now. I'm starting to believe she wasn't joking. She'd never do this to me… would she? No, no she wouldn't. "We made a stupid pact! I wouldn't break that promise to possibly ruin our friendship." Jade and I never broke promises. That was the only one we broke. But if we never broke that promise, we wouldn't be in a relationship.

"You're my girlfriend, Jade," I insisted.

"I've never been in a relationship," She reckoned. "I'm waiting for _the one_."

"I am that _one_!" I claimed.

"You're so pathetic, Beck Oliver," She shook her head. "I can't even believe you're my best friend. I like you, but not in that way."

I groaned in disbelief. I hoped that somehow this was just a horrible, horrible dream.

"Oh, you're awake," A nurse came in and saw Jade. "Doctor Collins will be in to check on you for your diagnosis in a couple of hours." I assumed she had gone home last night and another doctor replaced her for the night shift. But because Jade had no problems sleeping and whatnot, we never got to encounter the night shift doctor. The nurse exited the room and returned shortly with a tray of food, putting it on the table beside Jade's bed. She told Jade she needed to eat. The nurse left the room once again.

"I don't want to eat," Jade crossed her arms. "I hate hospital food, it tastes awful."

"Jade, you have to," I told her. "The nurse said so."

"So? Just because my mom tells me to do chores around the house doesn't mean I have to do it," She pointed out. I shook my head.

"I'm going back to sleep. When I wake up later, you better have eaten." I returned to my seat and attempted to fall back asleep. I knew I needed more sleep. It was going to be a long day.

"You're not the boss of me," Jade muttered to herself right before I fell asleep.

Robbie woke me up hours later, it was already 9.

"We have to leave the room, Doctor Collins is going to test her now," Robbie clarified. I nodded, and he and I entered the room. I didn't even glance at Jade as I left.

Everyone looked like they just got out of bed. Cat and Tori's hair were a mess. Andre's hair stayed put in their usual braids. Robbie's hair looked like an out of control afro. More than usual. I snickered at the thought of how perfect my hair was, even though it was bed head. My hair isn't messy in the morning. I don't know why.

"Hey, we should go eat breakfast in the cafeteria to pass the time," Tori suggested.

"I want a bagel," Cat said with a smile.

Everyone agreed that they were also hungry, so we made our way to the hospital's cafeteria. I had a bagel with cream cheese, Andre had French toast, Tori had cereal with milk, Cat had a bagel with strawberry jam, and Robbie had pancakes with loads of syrup.

"So I guess we're not doing anything this weekend," Robbie decided. "I mean, after Jade's incident and everything, I doubt she'd want to go out."

"Well, it depends on what her condition is after the testing," I reckoned. I've calmed down from yesterday to an extent where I acted like nothing happened. I just shrugged off the fact that Jade thinks we're still best friends. We were, but we were also in a relationship. She didn't remember that last part. But at least she wasn't put into a coma. That's the good thing.

"You still have to call her parents," Andre reminded me.

"I'll call them when we get back to Jade's room after we find out if anything's wrong with her," I established.

"I really hope poor Jadey's okay." Cat had the cutest puppy dog eyes. Even if you didn't do anything, it was impossible not to feel guilty when she made that face.

I couldn't keep my leg still. It kept shaking.

"Nervous?" Robbie asked, earning a puzzled look from me before continuing. "I can feel the table moving."

"Don't be so nervous," Andre assured me. "It'll be fine. And if Jade has some sort of memory loss, just thank the heavens that she didn't forget you completely like in that stupid chick flick."

"I like Channing Tatum," Tori gushed. Cat nodded frantically in agreement.

"We better get back to the waiting room, Doctor Collins could be looking for us and we're not there," I quickly said. I could hear the clock ticking; my heart was having a race against it.

As if on cue, Doctor Collins entered the cafeteria, searching anxiously for us.

"Oh thank goodness, you kids are still here," She panted. "For a minute there I thought you all left."

"No, we got hungry," Cat smiled.

"I can tell." Doctor Collins raised a brow. "Anyway, come with me." She motioned for us to follow her, and we did as advised. We walked into Jade's room once again. Jade had a confused look on her face, something I don't see often.

"So what's wrong with her?" I queried, with worry evident in my voice as well as my face.

"She has retrograde amnesia," Doctor Collins began. "She can't remember anything from the past three years of her life."

Our faces dropped, especially mine. No wonder she didn't remember me as her boyfriend, and meeting Tori.

"How long will this last?" Robbie asked, about to cry. He's too sensitive sometimes.

"I'm not sure, but there's no guarantee she'll recover and remember things from that period of time," Doctor Collins finished. "But what I suggest is that you should all try to trigger her memory."

"How are we supposed to do that?" Tori wondered aloud.

"Just continue to live life like you normally would. Take her to places she's accustomed to. Routine would probably set off her memory," She recommended. "Also, remind her things from the past three years. Things she's witnessed, things she's done, things she's interested in. As far as she knows, she's in eighth grade. She remembers all of you, except for Tori."

"That was expected," Tori commented. Tori's only known us for a year, and Jade's lost three years of memory. It's understandable.

"Where are the clothes Jade was wearing last night?" Cat asked the doctor. Doctor Collins pointed at the closet opposite Jade's bed. Cat and Tori rushed to search for Jade's phone. Why they were looking for it, I had no idea.

"By the way, have any of you been in touch with her parents?" Doctor Collins stopped in her tracks as she was on her way out the door. "Or does anyone know why they're not present?"

"They're in New York," Andre answered.

"I'll call them now," I offered.

"That'll be great," Doctor Collins acknowledged. "I'd like to talk to them."

* * *

**I don't consider this as a cliffhanger. But if it seems that way, it was _completely_ unintentional. It just so happened that the chapter turned out this way. So yeah.**

**When I was writing this chapter, I was thinking of a possible ending to the entire story. And so I have a question. It's entirely up to you if you want to answer it or not.**

**_Question: How would you feel if this all just ended up being a dream at the end? Would you hate me? LOL._ Really, though, I wouldn't do that. It's too expected.**

**Reviews = love!**

**Btw, thanks for putting up with my author's notes. If you actually read them. c:**

**- Trisha :)**


	4. Chapter Four

**A VERY HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO LIZ GILLIES AND JADE WEST! They play a very important part in our Bade obsessed lives. And it's so sad to know that Jade's not spending her birthday with Beck. :(**

**Unbroken**

Chapter Four

I left the room and stood in the corridor with Doctor Collins. I took out my phone and dialed Jade's parents' number. It'd be long distance, but because it was an emergency, it was an exception.

"Hi Beck," Mr. West greeted.

"Hi Mr. West, are you with Mrs. West right now?" I greeted back.

"Yes, she's right beside me," He responded.

"Can you please put it on speaker? I have some news to tell you. Um, there's something wrong with your daughter," I began. "I'm in the hospital with her and our friends. She fell off the stage during her performance last night. The paramedics were called and the ambulance rushed us to the hospital where we found out she had a concussion. And now, we just found out she has retrograde amnesia. Jade's doctor, Doctor Collins wants to talk to you."

"Oh my god!" Mrs. West's voice was full of worry, much like mine yesterday. I assumed Mr. West was too shocked to say anything.

I gave my phone to Doctor Collins, and leaned against the wall as she talked to Jade's worried parents. Minutes later, I got my phone back, and I talked to her parents once again.

"I can't believe this happened when we weren't there," Mr. West sighed. "Beck, you're in charge of her then. Just take care of her. Stay over at our house, or bring her to your RV."

"Yeah," Mrs. West agreed. "Just make sure she's okay, and if there's anything wrong, be sure to call us."

"Don't you want to talk to Jade?" I questioned.

"Can we?"

I go into Jade's room and hand the phone to her. Doctor Collins followed.

"It's your parents," I stated.

She took the phone and had a nice chat with her parents. Well, from what I imagine her parents were saying on the other line. Jade's personality had returned, just not along with her memory.

When she finished her conversation with her parents, she handed the phone back to me.

"They want to talk to you again," She mumbled to me.

I pressed my phone to my ears.

"So Jade doesn't want to stay with you," Mrs. West reckoned.

"She said it's weird," Mr. West added.

"She doesn't remember me as her boyfriend," I reminded them.

"You're still in charge of her though," Mrs. West advised. "If she doesn't want to stay with you, let her stay with Tori or Cat. Otherwise, if she still refuses, just leave her home alone and check up on her."

"What would it take to convince her to stay with me?" I asked. "She's your daughter, you should know."

"She's your girlfriend, you should know also," Mr. West countered. Touché.

"Even though she refers to me as her best friend, I really don't think she trusts me enough to let me live with her for a couple of weeks," I explained.

"Well, we don't really know what to say either," Mrs. West admitted. "She loves you Beck, and you've gotten to her three years ago. I'm pretty sure you can do the same now. It's kind of like history repeating itself, but momentarily. We'll talk to you soon. Bye." I heard the dial tone and that's when I snapped out of my daze.

"I suggest that Jade stay another day here," Doctor Collins concluded. "She should be able to go home tomorrow. I talked to her parents, and they said that you guys should all help take care of her just so she regains her memory. But you can blame Beck if anything happens, since he's mainly in charge of her." Great, everyone's going to start blaming me for every little thing that goes wrong. Watch.

Everyone nodded.

"Can we stay overnight again?" I questioned.

"Um, sure," Doctor Collins hesitantly answered. "But I'm afraid I can only allow three of you to stay."

"Me, Beck and Robbie," Andre offered. "Just so the girls can go over to Jade's place to get her clothes and stuff."

"That's a good idea!" Cat beamed.

"No outfits that Jade wouldn't wear," Tori warned Cat in a stern voice and put her hand on the redhead's shoulder. Tori knew that Cat would try to sneak in her own clothes for Jade to wear, just because she wants to see bright colors on her.

"She'll get really mad," Robbie added. Andre and I nodded in agreement. One time, I bought her a pink blouse as a joke. She threw a can of lemonade at me.

"You guys can actually go home and just come back at night if you'd like," Doctor Collins offered. "So you can change."

We glanced over at Jade, who fell asleep. We decided to leave as she was sleeping. We left the hospital, and headed to PF Wangs for lunch. After lunch, we went straight to Jade's house. Jade had given me an extra key to her house for emergencies. I never expected to actually make use of it at least once.

"Let's watch some TV for a while," Robbie suggested as he flopped down on the couch in the living room. "I'm tired."

Cat reached for the remote and turned the TV on. She changed the channel to watch Sesame Street. The rest of us also took a seat on the three couches in the room. No one had bothered to complain about watching Sesame Street with Cat. We let her watch her show, just so she doesn't get all sensitive and start sobbing. If it were Jade, however, she wouldn't have let Cat touch the remote in the first place. She would have just handed her a coloring book and a pack of crayons.

After Sesame Street finished (my favorite was Elmo, but let's keep that a secret), we decided to watch a movie on demand. We settled on watching Miss Fire, as it was still in the previously watched list. In the mood for some popcorn to eat during the movie, I went to the kitchen and microwaved two packs of microwave popcorn. I also grabbed a 2L bottle of Wahoo Punch and some disposable cups.

We ended up having a movie marathon for the rest of the day, mostly just watching movies in the previously watched list because no one could come up with a movie they wanted to watch. We then decided to go up to Jade's room.

"Jade's room scares me," Cat whimpered, staying close to Robbie as we all entered a dark lit bedroom with red walls, the same shade as Jade's favorite flower. I remember having to come over to help her paint her room and I had to convince her to use red paint. She originally wanted to paint her room black, but I wouldn't allow it because it was way too dark for anyone's liking. Jade liked it though. Nonetheless, her room was filled with random things that creeped out everyone. She was a strange girl, but I loved her anyway.

"I don't know why you expect me to protect you when I'm probably even more scared than you are!" Robbie admitted, almost losing his grip on Rex.

Andre and Tori explored the room, examining items that caught their eye. Robbie and Cat sat on Jade's bed, trying to find their happy place. I shook my head as my gaze focused on them. They've all been to Jade's house before, but they've never been in her room. She had a strict policy on who she allowed to enter.

I made my way over to the closet and took out an overnight bag. I took a plaid red shirt, black tank top and black ripped skinny jeans, as well as some necessities. I stuffed them all into the bag.

"Is there anything I'm missing?" I asked. I didn't expect anyone to answer since they were all caught up in other things.

Tori came behind me and snatched the bag from me. Apparently, she had been watching me pack Jade's clothes.

"Yes," She replied simply. I defended myself and let her finish gather Jade's things.

I sat on the edge of the bed. I watched as Robbie and Cat trembled. Come on, Jade's room isn't even that bad! Then again, I'm used to it. But, even Andre and Tori weren't scared!

"Calm down," I patted Robbie's back. "Just be thankful she's not here. It'd probably scare you more."

"Yeah Rob," Rex agreed. "Man up!"

Robbie didn't say a word. Instead, he looked at Cat. I have a theory that they're secretly dating but they don't want to say anything about it because they're afraid of our reactions.

"We can go now," Tori announced, zipping up the bag full of Jade's things. "I doubt _they'd_ want to stay in here any longer." She was referring to Cat and Robbie, obviously.

We headed to Cat's house next to drop her and Tori off. I presumed that Tori originally made plans with Cat for a sleepover, because Tori had mentioned she had her stuff at Cat's house already.

I pulled into the driveway and waited for Cat and Tori to get out of Andre's car. I was surprised to see Andre turn off his car and get out as well. He handed his keys to Cat and walked over to my car. Tori and Cat waved at us before entering the house. Andre got in the backseat.

"I'm letting Cat borrow my car for tomorrow," Andre stated as he put on his seatbelt. "She said her parents' car broke and they don't want to take the bus to the hospital."

"Makes sense," Robbie answered.

I backed out of the driveway and headed to the hospital once again. We didn't both going to each other's houses to change clothes. It wasn't that important right now, but I regretted not going to mine, Robbie's or Andre's house. I actually dreaded going back to the hospital. It's kind of hard for me to talk to Jade, knowing that she has no idea that I'm her boyfriend. If that's the case, is she still my girlfriend? Should I even consider it? I'd seem pretty pathetic if she kept denying it.

We entered the hospital and passed by Jet Brew that was in the lobby. We bought caramel fraps and a box of donuts before heading to Jade's room.

She was awake.

"We got you a caramel frap," Andre smiled, handing her one of the two drinks in his hands.

"Thanks," She said. She looked like she was feeling a lot better, but of course, I had to ask.

"Do you feel better?" I questioned, putting the box of donuts on the table near her bed.

"I guess," She shrugged, taking a sip from her frozen drink. "I get out tomorrow, so I'm sure I'm fine. Ew, Robbie, why do you still have Rex?" There was this one point in eighth grade where Robbie ditched Rex for a month, but ended up feeling guilty.

"I always have Rex," Robbie pointed out. "Most of the time, anyway." He glanced at me and Andre as we snickered quietly. We like to play pranks on him sometimes and steal Rex from him. We kept Rex for about a month once, and Robbie couldn't sleep or eat. I'll admit, that was kind of cruel of us to do that, just because it affected his health.

"We need to talk to you about some things," Andre declared. I realized he was talking about her memory loss.

Jade eyed us all with an eerie look.

"I'm not sure if the doctor told you this or not," Andre started, "but you have amnesia, following your concussion."

"You think you're in eighth grade, but really, you're a junior in high school," Robbie continued.

"We all go to Hollywood Arts, and that girl with the 'pretty cheekbones' is Tori Vega, whom we met over a year ago. She transferred schools after she replaced her talentless, irritating sister during the school's showcase," I explained.

"Really? So I was performing, and I fell?" Jade furrowed her pierced brow. I've never seen her confused this much in all my years of knowing her.

The three of us nodded.

"Also, Beck here is your boyfriend," Andre persisted. I face palmed. I thought we were done with that topic. I was just going to forget about it and wait till Jade gets her memory back.

"I completely believed you guys all up until that boyfriend part." Jade was _not_ amused.

"We're not kidding!" Robbie tried to defend Andre, although he was scared. It was Jade, after all. She scared both of them. As well as a few other dozen students at school. But that was beyond the point.

As Andre and Robbie tried to insist that Jade had a boyfriend, let alone me being that boy, I stared off into space.

_It was four years ago in seventh grade when me and Jade made the pact. We were at the movies, just the two of us. Yes, best friends of the opposite sex can go out to the movies without it being called a date. Just saying. We watched some movie that involved two best friends falling in love with each other. Total cliché. _

"_The movie was so stupid and predictable," Jade complained as we exited the theatre. "I can't believe I wasted my money on that."_

_I rolled my eyes._

"_Jade, it's fictional," I assured her. "It didn't even say 'based on a true story' or anything like that."_

_She groaned._

"_Why did we even decide to watch that?"_

"_Um, you were the one who chose it," I reminded her._

"_Because I thought it had something to do with scissors!" She defended herself, the volume of her voice slightly increasing._

"_B-but, the movie poster had the stars holding hands," I pointed out. "Why would that make you think—"_

"_Oh, shut up!" She punched my arm. For a twelve year old girl, she was pretty strong. "I just thought it had scissors!" I never understood what went through that disturbing mind of hers. Not even then._

"_It's so stupid though, I can't get over it. It's so unrealistic! That never happens." She crossed her arms in repugnance. "Guys and girls can be just best friends without it being awkward like that!"_

_At the time, I figured she had a point, so I agreed._

"_Well, that's true," I admitted. "But it's just a movie, stop thinking so much about it."_

"_Fine. Just promise me that we'll never end up dating. You're too much of a sissy for me anyway. And you're my best friend. I wouldn't want to jeopardize that in any way." That last part did not seem like something Jade West would say. The way she said it too, did not sound like her._

_After some thought, I spoke._

"_Okay, I promise not to fall in love with you." I realized her insult. "And I am not weak. I don't end up in fights, which is why you think I am."_

"_Yeah, sure," She rolled her eyes. I had no idea that I was actually going to fall for her. Hard. _

* * *

**Success! I got this up before midnight. I didn't think I'd make it! It would've been up sooner, but I had a Victorious marathon. I'm sure you'll all understand. And let me know your opinion on if I wrote Jade right in the flashback. I tried! And I swear I make it seem like Beck is a Cabbie shipper. LOL.**

**Reviews = love!**

**- Trisha :)**


	5. Chapter Five

**Aw, I ruined my update streak! I really wanted to update on Friday, but I was busy doing other things and so I couldn't write. As for today and yesterday, while I was writing this, I kept getting distracted! This would've been up sooner if I hadn't been so distracted. Sorry guys. Anyway, because of what happened, I don't _guarantee_ that I'll be able to update every day this week. But I'll try just for you. Thanks for all the reviews by the way! They keep me motivated. **

**Unbroken**

Chapter Five

I snapped out of my daydream and returned to reality. I could've had more flashbacks, but their arguing was seeping into my mind and I couldn't concentrate anymore. Maybe if their voices weren't so loud, I would have been able focus and reminisce on memories I have with Jade.

"Fine, don't believe us!" Andre finally surrendered. He had gotten tired of trying to convince her. I guess he's forgotten the fact that she's never wrong. Or, she convinces herself she's not. She convinces everyone else too. Even when she realizes in the middle of an argument that she's wrong, she somehow twists your words and make you surrender, proving that she's right.

"Fine, I won't!" Jade yelled, crossing her arms. She was getting way too tired of this conversation. "He's not my boyfriend; I don't care what you say."

"You're in denial," Robbie said in a sing-song tone. Jade gave her a death glare, in which Robbie quickly retreated and apologized. He was just trying to help me; even if it meant standing up to the girl she was most terrified of.

"You know I'm right here," I reminded them, but my comment was directed mostly to Jade.

"Yeah, I know, so can you tell these two idiots that we're not dating?" Jade demanded. I looked at the others nervously, with smug looks on their faces, knowing what my answer already was. I opened my mouth, confident to begin speaking, but I was so sure that what I was about to say would anger Jade more so I closed my mouth. I just shrugged.

"He doesn't want to say anything because it _hurts_ him, Jade," Robbie emphasized the word 'hurts' and made it even more dramatic by grabbing at his chest with his free hand. He wasn't wrong. But it's not like she would listen. She could be so stubborn sometimes.

"What do you mean it hurts him?" Jade wrinkled her nose to show how disgusted she was. "He doesn't like me that way!" At this point, Jade was yelling as loud as she wanted to. I could tell she didn't want to be so loud that the neighboring rooms would be able to hear, because I knew Jade was capable of screaming even louder. We had an argument in my RV once that caused her to yell at her loudest, and my parents from inside the house could hear her. After Jade left, my parents asked me if I abused her or something and were prepared to give me a lecture on abusive relationships. Of course, I didn't hit her. I'm not an abusive boyfriend, and I'm not in an abusive relationship. Maybe verbal abuse, but that's different. Afterward, the next day, she lost her voice, I gave her a superior expression when she texted me, which earned me a frustrated grunt, or whatever noise she managed to barely make. I took care of her until she got her voice back. She had to miss a showcase that she was _really_ looking forward to, and I felt bad because I was the reason she yelled that loud. Well, I have no idea what the point of that story was.

"Yes, he does!" Andre yelled back. I never really see him act like this, so he must've been really exasperated. He was already in a hospital, so he probably must've thought that this was his chance to take out his anger on Jade, with nurses and doctors around if anything got out of hand. But knowing Andre, he wouldn't want to go that far.

Both Andre and Robbie were about to start yelling irritatingly at Jade, but I gripped both their shoulders so they would tense up and close their mouths before receiving the chance to say anything. I laughed nervously as I examined Jade's bewildered face.

"Just give me a minute," I excused, with my hands still on the boys' shoulders. As soon as Jade's facial expression returned to her regular dull expression, I pushed ourselves aside. I released my hold on them.

"Just please promise me you'll stop trying to convince her I'm her boyfriend," I pleaded in a whisper.

"But why? I thought you wanted her to remember!" Stupid Robbie.

"I do," I guaranteed him. "But don't overwhelm her with so many memories. Just one at a time. Let's just work on the memories she'd believe first. And I guess we'll just tell her about me last, since I can tell she's not going to give in any time soon. Besides, there's still the possibility that she'll regain her memory if we give it time." I earned two confused looks from my friends. "Just _trust_ me. I'll come up with a plan soon."

"Alright," Andre agreed. "Don't forget to let the girls know."

"I'll call them before I go to sleep," I sighed. Andre and Robbie were just trying to help me 'get back together' with Jade, but I really don't want everyone to get on her bad side, especially when she's not even out of the hospital yet. Am I even supposed to use the term 'get back together'? We didn't even break up in the first place, but I don't know what else to say.

I looked at my wristwatch to check the time. It was only 8. About an hour to go until it's been a whole 24 hours since Jade's fell off the stage and got her concussion.

Robbie, Andre and I turned around to walk back to Jade but stopped in our tracks when we noticed her sleeping. We decided not to bother her and just let her rest.

"Have you noticed that she's been sleeping a lot lately?" Andre inquired as he raised an eyebrow.

"It's probably because of the medication she's taking," I shrugged.

"She's taking medication?" Robbie had asked like it was the most unbelievable thing in the world.

"Well, most likely, since she did have a concussion and is probably trying to cure or prevent headaches," I answered in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Do we just go to sleep then?" Robbie questioned.

"Sleep if you're tired, fool," Rex retorted.

"Why don't you go to sleep?" Robbie answered in a childlike manner.

"I'm not tired yet!" Rex stated.

"I'm just going to eat a donut then…" Andre's voice trailed off as he headed towards the box full of donuts. You'd expect him to be used to Rex and Robbie's bickering by now, like he's gotten used to my quarreling with Jade.

"You two work things out, I'm going to call Tori and Cat." I patted Robbie on the shoulder and departed the room. As I exited, I reached for my phone in my pocket. I was about to lean on the wall, but I happened to stumble upon a chair that was not there earlier, so I sat down and dialed Cat's number. I expected her to answer first since it was her house.

"Hi Beck!" Cat greeted in her usual joyful tone.

"Hi Cat, put it on speaker," I advised.

"Kay kay." She happily obliged. "Tori's here too!"

"I know, Cat." I answered as if I were talking to a five year old. I really shouldn't be treating her that way, given that she isn't five. But because I'm around her so much and not really little kids, sometimes it kinda slips when I speak to her. It's okay though, because she's oblivious to it.

"You called," Tori stated. As if that wasn't obvious. "Is anything wrong with Jade?"

"Nah, she's sleeping right now," I informed them.

"You should put whip cream in her hand and tickle her nose with a feather!" Cat proudly suggested. Sometimes I'm scared to fall asleep in her presence. Who knows what she'll do to me? "One time at a sleepover at my cousin's house, my brother was sleeping in the bottom bunk of my cousin's bunk bed and she did it to him to get him out of her bed. He hit his head really hard and got a concussion." I don't understand how easily Cat could tell stories about her brother ending up in the hospital.

"I'm not going to do that, Cat," I responded firmly.

"Watch her then! Maybe Robbie and Andre heard me and want to do it," Cat whispered.

"Cat, I'm not on speaker and I'm not even in the same room with them!" I furrowed my brows. "I'm in the hallway."

"Oh." Cat sighed disappointedly. "My brother got mad at me for not watching out for him. But it's okay now because he likes me again. If I was there, I'd protect her in case someone did do that!"

"Anyway…" My voice trailed off. "The guys have been trying to convince Jade that she's dating me."

"How's that working out for ya?" asked Tori.

"I told them to stop," I replied.

"Why?" questioned a curious Cat. Get it? Cat? Like that saying? Curiosity killed the cat. No? Okay. I know I'm not funny. Sigh.

"It's too much for her to be taking in right now. Besides, she'll keep that argument going for _days_."

"Well, I'm sure you could keep that argument going too, since you're the one she bickers the most with," Tori pointed out.

"Yeah, but I care about her health right now, not our relationship status. I don't want her to get too overwhelmed with everything happening around her."

"Aw, you get the best boyfriend award, Mr. Beck!" Cat gushed.

"No, I don't," I disagreed. "I wouldn't say I'm the _best_."

"But you care so much about her!" Cat countered.

"I'm sure there's more to that," I answered. "But anyway, I don't want you guys to mention to Jade anything about me being her boyfriend. I'll come up with a plan somehow, and depending on how Jade acts by the time I decided to put my plan into action, you guys can help."

"One time, my brother grew a plant in our front yard garden," Cat declared cheerfully. What it had to do with what I previously said, I don't know.

"Cat, you should get some rest," I suggested.

"But I'm not tired," Cat protested.

"Then go eat or something."

"Kay kay!"

"If she eats something with _a lot_ of sugar, I'm blaming you for keeping me up," Tori sighed before she ended the conversation.

I sat alone in the hallway for a while. There weren't very many people in the hallway, so it was quite quiet. But then again, it was a hospital. Anyway, all I could do was try to come up with ideas in order for Jade to remember our relationship. Most of them were insanely stupid, and knowing Jade, she wouldn't be too fond of it. Hell, if I went through with any of my plans, I will guarantee myself to be single by the end of the month. Damn it. Maybe I'm coming up with such horrible ideas because I'm under pressure? Maybe. I guess I'll just stick with my word and just try to go these few weeks without holding her hand, having my arm around her constantly, and kissing her. At least I can still hug her, right? Wow, so this is what being friend zoned feels like. This doesn't feel so nice. Now I'm wondering if I've ever friend zoned any girls… Wait. I've friend zoned every girl that tried to hit on me ever since I first started dating Jade. And technically, Jade and I friend zoned each other at one point, but we broke that barrier. Before she became my girlfriend, I was a nerd. Not like a nerd intelligence wise, but I was uh, a very awkward child. I won't deny that. Not only was I awkward, but I didn't exactly have the best hair growing up either. Bowl cut in third grade? _Never_ going back to that again in my life. Fauxhawk in seventh grade? I was simply just _experimenting_. Also, I was rather short in elementary school, and since the majority of girls look for guys taller than them, I was off their list. Something miraculously happened to me in eighth grade though. I grew a few inches, and so my height was 5'7" entering high school (I grew a few more inches since then because I am currently 5'11"). My hair grew out, and that's how I decided what was best for my hair. And, after getting really close to Jade, I wasn't as awkward anymore, but I was still rather quiet, kind of like how I am now.

I began feeling tired and my eyes were getting heavy, so I decided to go back to Jade's room only to find that Andre and Robbie had fallen asleep. The couch was free so I opted to take advantage of it and lied down so I could be more comfortable tonight. Last night was painful sleeping on a chair. It made my back hurt, but not to the extent where I would complain about it to everybody. I just tried ignoring it and so it didn't bother me as much.

The next morning, I woke up to my phone vibrating vigorously in my pocket. Normally, I wouldn't let it wake me, because I'm a heavy sleeper. But sometimes when I don't sleep well (usually when I'm not sleeping in my own bed), I end up waking up to little things such as my vibrating phone. Still half asleep, I checked my phone, yawning once in the process. My mom was calling. Rubbing my eyes, I hit 'answer.'

"Hi, mom," I groaned.

"Hi Beck!" My mom greeted cheerfully. How could she be so awake at this ungodly hour? "You sound like you just woke up."

"That's because I just did." I yawned.

"But it's already 9!" She informed me. "You should be awake!"

"But mom, I'm still in the hospital," I reckoned.

"Oh. Well I was just calling to let you know that we're staying in Vancouver till the end of the month," My mom said. They were supposed to return to L.A. next weekend, but I guess something came up. Fortunately, my parents drove up to Vancouver, so airfare wasn't a problem due to their sudden change of plans.

"How come?" I asked.

"Your aunt convinced us to stay for a little while longer. She wanted to take us to some play from New York that opens near the end of the month," My mom explained. My aunt and I had the same passion. Acting. She was part of productions at theatres in Vancouver, and my parents always used to take me when I still lived there. She's part of the reason why I got into acting. I thought it was so cool what she did, playing characters completely different to her personality and explore the abilities she had. These days, she helps produces plays. She's always wanted me to act in one of her plays. Maybe next time I visit Canada, I'll road trip with Jade and we could both be a part of it. Believe it or not, Jade and I have never been in a play together where we were both the lead. It was always either she's the lead, or I'm the lead. I never understood why. It's probably because of our strengths and weaknesses in acting, or something like that.

"Oh, that's cool!" I praised. "What is it about?"

"Honestly, I have no idea. But she told me she saw it when she was in New York and she thought that your father and I would like it."

"Tell me all about it when you get back then."

"By the way, since I only left you enough money to last for the rest of the week, just use your credit card for food and groceries and I'll pay you back," My mom recalled.

"Alright," I breathed. I was almost fully awake.

"So how's Jade doing?" My mom queried.

"She's doing better," I replied. "She'll be out of the hospital in a few hours, but she's still sleeping right now. Oh! And before I forget, I just wanted to let you know that she _might_ be staying with me in my RV until her parents get back or I'll go over to her house, depending on what she wants." My parents didn't mind me and Jade staying overnight together. They trusted me, as well as they trusted her.

"That's good," She answered. "Her parents are out of town too? When do they get back?"

I thought about it for a minute. I recalled Jade telling me her parents were returning at the end of the month also. They wanted to visit family in New Jersey after their business things.

"The end of the month," I stated. "So you're both probably going to return around the same time."

"Oh, then if anything we should invite her parents to dinner also," My mom suggested. I really loved the relationship between mine and Jade's parents as of recently. They've finally accepted us and each other. "I'm getting hungry now and I want breakfast so I'll talk to you soon, bye."

"Bye mom, I'm probably going to eat some breakfast now as well," I told her before hanging up.

* * *

**Forgive me when Beck was talking about things that eventually got irrelevant. I just needed to make this chapter longer somehow.**

**Fun Fact: Each chapter I write is exactly 5 pages long (including the titles, excluding Author's Notes), I use size 10 font in Georgia, and I write in single space. All on Microsoft Word.  
**

**Reviews = love!  
**

**- Trisha :)  
**


	6. Chapter Six

**Sorry it took a while! I didn't know what I wanted to happen in this chapter. But I wrote all of this today, and I'm pretty happy with the outcome. Enjoy!  
**

**Unbroken**

Chapter Six

Surprisingly, the rest of my friends were still asleep after I took that phone call. They either just must be really exhausted or I was just quiet enough not to wake them. Either way, I didn't wait for any of them to wake up. I got up and stretched, which was one of the _best _feelings in the world, I like to think. Once I was fully awake, I walked over to Jade's bed and kissed her forehead. I knew I wouldn't be able to do that while she's awake without getting yelled at or possibly getting my life threatened, so I decided to take this opportunity to give a little love to my girlfriend, even if she doesn't know she's my girlfriend.

I made my way to the cafeteria and casually bumped into Cat and Tori. Well, it wasn't casual, since I expected them to return to the hospital in time for Jade's release.

"You know what I realized after double checking Jade's clothes?" Tori pondered, pointing to the bag on the seat beside her.

I gestured for her to continue. Cat gave her full attention to her cereal, careful not to spill milk on her phone that she put beside the bowl.

"The plaid shirt you packed looks too big for her," She raised an eyebrow. "Is it yours?"

"Yeah," I smirked. "The majority of her plaid shirts in her closet are mine. She borrows them when she finds them in my closet and doesn't end up returning them. It's totally fine with me because she looks better in them than I do."

"If she borrows your clothes, do you borrow hers?" Tori asked.

"Of course not!" I retorted. "Do you think I would look good wearing a black mini skirt?"

"You looked good in that dress I made you!" Cat praised. I didn't realize she was listening to us.

"Don't remind me," I groaned. "I still haven't heard the end of that. Jade constantly brings it up to annoy me. She calls me Becky."

"Aw," Tori gushed. "You wear dresses and she's a pro at imitating man voices. Perfect couple, definitely."

"We're not normal," I shrugged.

Cat's phone beeped. She put the spoon down to pick up her phone.

"Robbie texted me," Cat stated. "Jade got separated from the IV. She's getting checked out by the doctor now, and if everything goes well, she'll be able to get released before lunch!"

After cleaning up after ourselves from eating breakfast, we headed back to Jade's room. The doctor was still there, and she was currently checking her heartbeat.

"Jade's fine," Doctor Collins declared, earning a sigh of relief from all of us. "She can go home today, but she needs to come back in a week so we can check if she doesn't have headaches from the accident, and also to see how much memory she's gained or if she's possibly lost any more."

"Thank god! I don't think I'd be able to stay here any longer," Robbie acclaimed.

"You're such a baby," Rex insulted.

"Am not!" Robbie argued.

"Shut up!" Jade yelled. "You're both giving me a headache!" She placed her head in both her hands.

"Oh, and another thing," Doctor Collins remembered, "try not to give her headaches. Please. It'll make everyone's lives so much easier if she's not throwing a fit."

"We're used to it though," Andre commented.

"Yes, but right now, it's not good for her health," The doctor pointed out. "She has to rest for a couple of days, so don't take her out just yet. But she can go to school so she knows her routine. Also, she needs to take these antibiotics for the next week before she comes back." She handed me a bottle of medicine with a label that had Jade's name on it. I handed it to Tori to put in Jade's bag. "If you brought clothes for her to change in, she can change in the bathroom and then she's free to go. I'll see you next week."

"Thanks Doctor Collins," We all said in unison. We sounded like kindergarteners. She smiled before leaving the room.

"Come on, Jade, let's get you dressed," Tori announced, carefully helping her get out of bed. Cat was on the other side, helping her as well. Tori was being unusually nice to Jade. I had a theory it was because Jade had no idea who she was, and she was trying to make a good impression on her instead of Jade hating her guts from the moment she entered Hollywood Arts.

Cat and Tori walked Jade to the bathroom within the room. They gave Jade her bag and let her change on her own after seeing how stable and capable she was of taking care of herself.

We gave Jade a few minutes to herself just so she could get ready. Meanwhile, the others and I were contemplating on what we should do today.

"Let's go to Santa Monica pier!" Cat suggested. She loved going there because of the amusement park.

"Ooh, or Venice beach!" Robbie's face lit up.

"Didn't you hear what the doctor said? Jade has to rest for a while," Andre said.

"But I do feel like going to the beach," I answered.

"We could go next Saturday," Tori recommended. "Jade should be even more stable by then."

"Yeah," Cat agreed. "We could go to Venice beach during the day, and go straight to Santa Monica in the evening."

"We can't stay too late though," I responded. "Jade has to come back here for a check up on Sunday."

"I want to go home," Jade declared as she exited the bathroom with her bag slung over her shoulder. She adjusted her shirt. She really did look good in my shirt, which is why it doesn't bother me when she doesn't return them. What I also noticed was that she was wearing the ring necklace that we both have. She wasn't wearing it on Friday night because she had to wear her character's clothes and accessories. I think this is what Tori stuffed in her bag when she grabbed it from me yesterday. But it's not like Jade's wearing the necklace because of me. She's probably just wearing it because she thinks it looks nice and that it compliments her outfit.

"Are you sure you don't want to come over to any of our houses?" Cat asked.

"No," Jade answered flatly. "I want to go home."

"Okay, but we're coming too," Andre announced.

"Why?" She questioned with an annoyed look.

"We need to talk some more," Robbie continued.

"Beck's not my boyfriend!" Jade yelled. It hurts to hear her say that.

"It's not about that," Cat tried to calm her down.

"Oh, then fine," Jade reckoned monotonously.

Jade gathered her things and we finally exited the hospital. It took some convincing, but we got Jade to ride with me in my car. The only condition was that Andre ride with us, while the other three ride in Andre's car with Robbie driving and Rex calling shotgun. I was surprised Jade didn't want Cat to ride with us, but I realized that even though she and Cat were best friends (well technically, we all were except for Jade and Tori, but that could quickly change with Jade's condition and all), she actually liked Andre because he wasn't as easily distracted as Cat, let's say.

I drove, while Andre was in the passenger seat and Jade sat in the back. I swear Jade didn't act like this when we were only best friends three years ago. I assumed it was because of the pressure she got from us insisting I'm her boyfriend.

"But why do you all have to talk to me?" Jade whined, which was unusual behavior for her. She must be tired. "Can't it wait till tomorrow? You know, when we go to _high school_ at Hollywood Arts."

"There's just a lot of ground to cover, so we want to explain to you _everything_ before actually showing you how your life is," Andre explained.

"Do I still want to become an actress?" Jade inquired seriously.

"Of course you do! Acting is your passion," I reminded her. "It's just that during freshman year you joined all the musicals because you wanted to combine your acting with your singing. Since then, singing was your second choice. You even take vocals. This semester you're taking R&B vocals."

Jade didn't respond, instead she just stared off into space, as far as what I could see in the rear view mirror. She fell asleep minutes later.

"Yup, it's the medication that's making her feel so sleepy all the time," I concluded.

The rest of the car ride to Jade's house was silent. Andre didn't bother starting a conversation knowing that I'm just happy she's finally out of the hospital.

I pulled into the driveway and noticed that the others were already there waiting at the doorstep. They must have gone the alternate route, resulting in an earlier arrival time.

"Jade, we're here." Andre reached over to the back seat and nudged her as I took the key out of the ignition.

"Dude, she's not waking up," Andre informed me.

"She's a heavy sleeper, remember?" I reminded him. I had completely forgotten this myself. Wow, some boyfriend I am.

"So do I continue to nudge her or are you going to carry her into the house?" Andre wondered. I handed him my keys so he could open the door for the others. Andre and I both got out of the car, and while he opened the door to Jade's house, I opened the door to the backseat of the car. I slung her bag over my shoulder and carefully picked her up bridal style. I struggled to close the door afterward, but I eventually succeeded.

I walked to the house and cautiously entered through the open door, making sure Jade didn't hit the doorframe. I entered the living room, following everyone else, and placed Jade on one of the couches. I sat at the end and put her head in my lap. I started to run my fingers through her multicolored hair.

"Yeah, that's not creepy at all," Tori laughed.

"She's my girlfriend," I reminded her.

"She doesn't know that," Rex added.

"Guys! Stop being so rude, can't you tell that Beck's really upset about it?" Cat defended me.

"Thank you, Cat," I softly responded.

"It's a good thing she's not a light sleeper," Robbie said. "Otherwise, if she wakes up with her head in your lap and your fingers in her hair, she will go on a _rampage_."

"She'll never take you back then," Andre reckoned.

"What did I just say?!" Cat yelled, but her voice was still sweet when she did so. "He has every right to be feeling this way right now. We've never been in his position. None of us have even been in a relationship for more than a year and a half!"

"Yeah, I hate to admit it," Tori began, "but as dysfunctional and opposite as they are, their relationship is _extremely_ cute. They balance each other out. I can't imagine either of them being with someone else."

"The green dude who hates Christmas," Rex thought aloud.

I chuckled, remembering Rex's post on The Slap about the 'green dude who hates Christmas' and Jade making a cute couple.

"I don't think that'll work," Cat disagreed. "Then they'll just be angry all the time. They won't be able to calm each other down."

"I think we've established that we think that Beck was made for Jade," Andre stated.

"No one knows how to handle her like he does," Robbie added.

This was one of the few times that my friends have admitted me and Jade being a good couple. They only say this when we're not fighting. When we fight, all hell breaks loose and Robbie ends up crying while Cat ends up fainting. Andre and Tori just try to come up with a solution, but we usually just ignore them and resolve it ourselves. When our relationship is on the edge of a break up, that's when our friends get involved, trying to resolve our issues.

As I got up, I moved Jade's head from my lap to the couch. I then sat beside Andre on another couch.

"Why'd you move?" Tori asked.

"Jade's going to wake up soon," I answered.

While we waited for Jade to wake up, Robbie turned the TV on. He changed the channel so that The Real Girls of Northridge was on the screen. Due to Rex's constant letters to the producers of his favorite show, the network decided to revive the show. Apparently, Rex wasn't the only one who watched the show; a lot of his friends that he claims go to Sherwood did too.

I glanced over at Jade, who started to move. Her eyes opened and she sat up.

"I hate the medicine they gave me," Jade declared. "It makes me so sleepy." She yawned.

"Too bad, you have to take it for a week," Andre informed her.

"Yeah, I know, thanks Captain Obvious." Jade gave him a glare. "Now tell me what you need to tell me. I need something to be occupied with so I don't fall asleep again."

We explained everything she needed to know. Again, I explained the most, since I had more information on her than the others. Tori mentioned that Jade didn't like her, and they settled on a friendship where they were _somewhat_ friends, and that Jade would decide later on how good friends they'll be. Thankfully, no one mentioned mine and Jade's relationship, which made everything so much easier since Jade didn't object to anything we told her.

"I like coffee?" Jade asked. She only started getting into drinking coffee in the middle of freshman year. She had lots of projects and assignments she had to do, and so I suggested she drink coffee to keep her awake in order to finish her school work.

"Yeah," Cat answered. "Beck usually buys you coffee every morning before school."

"You got hooked on it ever since you were really stressing in freshman year about school and had to keep awake to keep up with all your assignments," I explained.

"How did I get into Hollywood Arts again?" Jade inquired.

"You wrote, directed and produced a short film that included you portraying all the characters," Robbie clarified. As the wig master, he helped Jade with all the wigs for the different characters she played.

"Does anyone have a copy of it? I want to watch it," Jade announced.

"I do," I answered. She gave me a copy of it for our one month anniversary. "But we'll watch that later."

"It involves scissors, right?" Jade wanted to make sure that her love for scissors hadn't faded. She's been attached to scissors ever since kindergarten, when the arts and crafts station was her favorite.

"Yup," We all responded in perfect unison.

For the rest of the day, we just gave information to Jade that she needed. We also watched some of her favorite movies that had come out no longer than three years ago. We even attempted to cook her favorite foods. Jade was going to school tomorrow since the doctor had said she needed to stick to her routine, and I already knew it was going to be a _long_ day.

* * *

**Jade's finally out of the hospital, yay!**

**So there have been some news in the Dan Warp universe today that pretty much affected every iCarly and Victorious fan. What are your thoughts on Sam & Cat? I personally wouldn't mind it, as long as Ariana doesn't leave Victorious (imagine the group without Cat! That would be horrible!) and as long as Victorious isn't canceled and continues with their 4th season that hopefully starts filming by Fall.  
**

**By the way, if anyone's interested, I put my Tumblr link in my profile, so if you wanna follow me on there, go ahead! I don't always follow back (unless I really like your blog), but I'll definitely check out your Tumblrs. Also, if you'd like to send me a message of some sort, do it on there, because I don't really use the PM feature on here unless I'm replying to a review.  
**

**Reviews = love!  
**

**- Trisha :)  
**


	7. Chapter Seven

**I just want to give a shout out to Dawnmist of RiverClan and KIMMIK100 for being the only two who reviewed the last chapter! Where did everyone else go? :( Reviews motivate me to update faster.  
**

**Unbroken**

Chapter Seven

Jade didn't want me sleeping over her house last night so I ended up going home at midnight, a few hours after she fell asleep. Luckily, I had no homework to worry about over the weekend. I woke up at five this morning, and I got to Jade's house by six. I called her before I left my RV to see if she was awake. I knew she already was, as the phone didn't even ring twice before I got sent to voicemail. I exited my car and rung the doorbell. She wouldn't open the door for me. After my third try at banging on the door, there was still no answer, so I decided to climb up to Jade's bedroom window. I climbed up the trellis that led to it. When I reached the top of the trellis, I hoped that she left the window unlocked. Yup, it was unlocked. I opened the window and pushed myself inside. The room was empty and the door was open. I made my way downstairs, assuming Jade was eating breakfast.

"If you were here the whole time and not in your room, why didn't you open the door for me?" I questioned as soon as I saw her sitting at the island in her kitchen.

"Isn't it obvious? I didn't want you in my house," She scoffed. She was still in her pajamas, and had bedhead. Her face didn't look tired at all, considering the amount of sleep she's been having.

"Well too bad. Your parents said I have to take care of you until they get back," I reminded her. "I promised them."

"I don't mind that," Jade muttered, putting her dishes in the kitchen sink. "I just don't want you staying with me. It's weird."

"Guys and girls can have sleepovers, can't they?"

"Yeah, but still, I'm not into the whole sleepover stuff," She shrugged, pushing her hair away from her face. What's ironic is that we've had sleepovers with the others several times before.

"Oh." I didn't know what else to say. I found this situation quite awkward. I still found it hard talking to her this way after all that's happened. I didn't even think she'd let me stay to take care of her. I expected her to kick me out of the house as soon as I started talking. I know I'm going to need to get to her like I did when I convinced her to date me.

"Why are you here so early though?" Jade asked in an annoyed voice. "I know I'm confident about myself, but I hate it when people see me like this."

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay," I admitted sheepishly, although she wouldn't care. I couldn't sleep well last night knowing Jade was in this condition and I wasn't able to stay with her. I could have stayed the night, I guess, seeing as I left hours after Jade was already sleeping, but she'd probably hit me or something for lying about not going home. I told her I was going to leave after she fell asleep, and I did, only it was hours later.

"I'm fine, as you can see. You can go if you want to." Jade really didn't care about my presence, but I knew she still had a soft side for me, her best friend.

"I don't want to. I'll drive you to school today," I offered. I usually always drove her to school, but since she doesn't remember that, I'd rather not tell her and get on her bad side so early in the morning. "I'll drive you every day until you're fully recovered." Of course, even when she's fully recovered, I'd still be driving her nonetheless.

"I'm very capable of driving myself," She countered, leaving the room. "I'm going to shower and get ready. Do whatever the hell you want."

After watching her leave the room, I decided to make her some coffee with the spare time I had, but then I realized she already made some for herself. Instead, I just decided to do her a favor and washed the dishes. When I finished, I just sat in the living room and watching morning TV. There wasn't much on TV at this time in the morning, so I settled on a local morning show.

When Jade was done preparing for school, I heard her come down the stairs. I didn't turn to her because there was an interesting topic they were talking about on TV. I regret not taking my eyes off the screen, because I heard a loud thud. Startled, I rushed to the bottom of the stairs to help Jade up.

"You're doing a great job of taking care of me. My parents would be _so_ proud," She remarked sarcastically, leaning on me with her hands clutched to her head.

"I thought you were stable enough to walk down the stairs on your own. Besides, you could've at least yelled when you fell!" I defended myself. I knew there was no time to argue; otherwise I would be kicked out of the house. "Why did you fall anyway?"

"I don't know," She shook her head. "I was already halfway down the stairs when my head started aching and I couldn't handle the pain. I must have not been paying attention to the stairs and skipped a step."

I walked her over to the couch and sat her down.

"Did you take your medication yet?" I inquired with a concerned look.

"No, I forgot," She groaned. "Can you get it for me? It's in my bag."

While still supporting Jade, I took her bag that rested on her shoulder. I got out her medicine and gave one to her. She put it in her mouth and swallowed. I don't understand how some people can take pills without drinking water. I find that rather difficult.

"Are you still driving yourself to school?" I asked with a rather amused look, knowing what her answer would be.

"Shut up," She responded and hit me.

"I'm just saying," I continued. "You could get into a car accident if this headache randomly comes back while you're driving."

"Ugh, just take me to school!" She demanded and pushed me off her, grabbing her bag. She slowly stood up. She was finally stable enough to stand on her own again.

"Okay, whatever you say," I said with a satisfied smirk, taking my keys out of my pocket and heading out the door to my car.

I started up the car while I waited for Jade. She finally got in the car and sat in the passenger's seat.

"What took you so long?" I questioned as I backed out of the parking lot.

"You left the TV on, jerk."

"My bad," I apologized.

It was a quiet car ride to school. Whenever I tried to start a conversation, she wouldn't say anything. After a while, I got tired of getting no response, so I stopped trying. Either way, whether we had spoken or not, the whole ride there would've still been awkward anyway.

Once I pulled up into the school parking lot, I walked her inside. Of course, it was new to her, even though she's been going to school here for three years. I walked her to her locker. She had this satisfied smile on her face as soon as she saw the many scissors stuck on the locker door. Since she most likely had no idea what her combination was, I had written it on a sticky note the night before. I rummaged through the pocket of my backpack till I found the tiny piece of paper and handed it to her. She gave me a flat "thanks" and I headed to my locker.

As I gathered my things for my morning classes, Andre approached me.

"How's it going with Jade?" He asked, opening up his own locker, which was conveniently close to mine.

"It's been alright," I answered. "I left her house at midnight last night."

"Why? She couldn't fall asleep?" Andre guessed.

"She fell asleep at around ten," I remembered.

"Then why'd you leave so late?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't want anything bad to happen to her," I shrugged, closing my locker then standing up. Unfortunately, for a tall guy like me, it was a pain having a bottom locker.

"That's kind of creepy," He commented. "But cute." He patted my back. Well, that comment was unexpected coming from him. Okay then.

"Um, thanks?" I had a confused look on my face.

"Did you drive her to school this morning?" He questioned, closing his locker.

"Well, yeah. I wasn't going to let her drive herself after she fell down the stairs!" I said a little too loudly.

"What? How'd she fall?" Andre asked with a concerned look.

"She had a headache because she forgot to take her medication," I explained.

Seeing Cat, Tori and Robbie with Jade, we decided to join them.

"Ugh, I hate high school," Jade crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "The only thing I like about it so far is my locker." She then turned to her locker and began examining it. Most of the scissors she had on there were some I had given her for our one year anniversary, I believe. She never gets tired of them. She decided to use the scissors I gave her because she claims it combines two things she loves: scissors, and her boyfriend. Too bad she doesn't know that currently.

"It's better than Robbie's locker," Rex reckoned.

"It's very disturbing to look at," Tori agreed.

"It reminds me of a happier time!" Robbie countered.

"Let's go to class early!" Cat suggested cheerfully as always. "Maybe Sikowitz is there already and then maybe he can explain some things to Jade!"

"We have a teacher named _Sikowitz_?" Jade asked through clenched teeth.

"Mhm," Cat replied.

"The name suits him nicely," Andre added.

"You know what else suits him nicely? Coconuts," Cat stated proudly. Shaking our heads, the rest of us led Jade to Sikowitz's class. A confused Cat followed us shortly after.

"Ah, Jade," Sikowitz greeted as we walked into the classroom and sat in our usual seats.

"She doesn't remember you," Tori announced.

Sikowitz gave us all a confused look. We then began explaining what happened at the hospital and her amnesia.

"The doctor said the fastest way for her to regain her memory is to continue her daily routine," Andre added.

"Your name is stupid," Jade commented, crossing her arms.

"So I've heard," Sikowitz reckoned.

Sikowitz's class went fairly well today, especially with Jade not knowing much of her surroundings. Unfortunately, I don't have all my classes with her so I really couldn't keep an eye on her. I did talk to each of her teachers and told her about the incident though. It made me late for my classes, but hey, anything for Jade. I didn't tell one of her teachers though, since Tori had R&B vocals with her.

After school, we headed straight to Tori's house, like we do every now and then. We did our homework and helped each other with it, even if it was for a class we weren't taking. Once we completed our homework, Andre ordered a pizza for us to eat for dinner. As we ate our slices of pizza, Jade recapped her day. It wasn't a difficult day for her at all. She remembered half the things about school that she's forgotten. At this rate, she should have her memory back in no time!

"Yeah, and Sinjin tried asking me out," Jade announced with a disgusted look on her face. "He thinks he can try to hit on me just because I don't remember him!"

"Um, Jadey," Cat mumbled. "Sinjin always try to ask you out."

"And I always reject him, right?" Jade growled, fearing the opposite.

"Of course you always reject him! You won't even go out with me," Robbie pointed out. I shot him a look. A look that I don't give often. What can I say? I'm a chill dude. Robbie gave me an apologetic look in return. I knew he was just trying to prove a point. But then again, it's not like Robbie actually asked her out before. He was just saying that guys like him aren't her type.

"Okay, good," Jade said in relief. "A lot of guys have been asking me out today, it's like I haven't been single for a while. They all thought I was dating Beck. I mean, I know he's my best friend and we hang out a lot, but that doesn't necessarily mean we're dating." Before me and Jade were together, no guy would _dare_ to ask her out. They were all too scared of her, which I found hilarious. But I don't understand why all these guys would be suddenly talking to her when they got the chance. The only person who actually tried to talk to Jade was Sinjin, and he's scared of her too.

I groaned, but Jade didn't notice, although the others did. Great. Now she's been telling people she's single. I must look pathetic. At least girls haven't been throwing themselves at me. Yet. I guess I should prepare for tomorrow. I would still be hanging around Jade, but I don't know how they're going to react to that knowing we aren't together anymore, technically.

"Oh, so you told people you were single?" Tori asked slowly.

"Yeah," Jade confirmed. "People need to get their facts straight!"

"You're still going to stay single, though, right?" Andre inquired. It's as if he asked the question for me.

"For now," She answered. "Unless some ridiculously hot guy asks me out tomorrow."

If there was anything I could do to prevent guys from asking her out, you know I'd do it in a heartbeat. But in my current situation, there's nothing I'm able to do. Everyone now knows that Jade and I broke up. I doubt they believe it's because of the amnesia thing, though. Or they know and they're taking advantage of it. Wow. It hurts being broken up with indirectly.

I quickly finished my dinner and gathered my things. Everyone knew why I was acting like this, while Jade was confused by the whole thing.

"Hey, why are you leaving so soon? You're my ride," Jade said.

"I uh, just remembered I have to dogsit my neighbor's dog," I quickly lied, standing by the front door with my backpack.

"His neighbor, the _cheerleader_," Andre added. I shot him a look, but then I realized it didn't matter because it's not like Jade would get jealous. I think I forgot to mention to him that my cheerleader neighbor was nine.

"Just get Andre to drive you home," I stated. "I'm sure he won't mind."

"I don't," Andre smiled.

"Alright," Jade replied suspiciously. Knowing Jade, she wouldn't bother sneaking around to find out what was going on with me. She doesn't find much interest in other people's lives other than her own. "You're still picking me up tomorrow morning, right?"

"Yeah, I have to," I laughed nervously. I don't know why I laughed because nothing was funny. I just knew I needed to get out of there as soon as possible. "I promised your parents, remember?"

"True," Jade reckoned. "I'll see you tomorrow then. Have fun with your neighbor's dog."

"T-thanks," I stuttered. "Bye everyone."

I quickly got in my car and drove in the direction of my house. Once I got to my RV, I laid in my bed, thinking of ways to win Jade back and to make her remember me. I thought of many romantic things, most of which Jade would not approve of. On top of that, I also thought of worst case scenarios, such as her ending up with a hot new transfer student from Europe. I needed to think fast and put whatever plan I had into action. If I don't do something soon, someone else will come along to sweep Jade off her feet.

* * *

**If anyone has any ideas and suggestions as to what Beck should do, feel free to let me know! Hope you enjoyed that chapter and hopefully the next chapter will be up sooner.**

**Reviews = love! Come on guys, spread the love!  
**

**- Trisha :)  
**


	8. Chapter Eight

**This would've been up earlier today, but like always, I kept getting distracted. Right now, I'm watching Matt's This Show Is Your Show on Stickam and it's making me laugh so much. :D****  
**

**Unbroken**

Chapter Eight

I couldn't sleep well last night. I realized that I should probably get used to that as long as Jade isn't my girlfriend. Well, she still is, but she's just too stubborn to acknowledge that, and I'm tired of explaining it to myself. For now, I'm being friend zoned, and I am _not_ giving up. It's just going to take me a while to come up with a really good idea to win her back. Until that happens, I'm just going to have to deal with the fact that Jade might be interested in someone else. But I really do have to think fast if I don't want her ending up in some other guy's arms. She's supposed to be in mine.

"If I let you drive to school, you probably won't make it there alive," I said, driving to school with Jade riding shotgun. I was referring to Jade's refusal yesterday when she wanted to drive herself.

"And why is that? I'm capable of driving. I remember how to," Jade challenged. "I was the Queen of Go Karting when we were kids."

Oh, yes. I remember that. As a best friend thing, we always used to go kart and she was _extremely_ good. We would always tie and there were those occasional times where she beat me by a second. I've concluded that she must come from a family of racecar drivers or something.

"Still, I don't think it's a good idea to drive in your condition," I replied, keeping my eyes glued to the road.

"Why not? I've recovered perfectly!" No, you haven't. And if you were fully recovered, you'd know why.

I didn't answer her. We pulled up at the school and used our arrival as an excuse to not answer her statement.

"I'm going to meet up with Tori," She announced as I turned off the car. "We have a song to work on for our R&B vocals class."

"You two are getting along?" I inquired, remembering the agreement she and Tori have come to in terms of their friendship.

"Barely." She beamed. "If you guys are saying I don't get along with her, of course I'm going to try to get my personality back by giving her a hard time. She's not too bad, though. I don't know why I disliked her when she first transferred." We all decided to leave out the stage kiss for Jade's sake. Even if we did tell her about it, would she believe it? She'd probably think that Tori and I would make a cute couple or something. Um, no thanks. Certain guys and girls are capable of being just friends. Besides, I think Tori has her eye on an exchange student. Oh, and not to mention the fact that I _do not have feelings for Tori Vega because I am insanely in love with Jade West._ Hash tag, true facts. Besides, I never thought much of the stage kiss anyway. It meant _nothing_ to me.

I got lost in my thoughts and I returned to reality when Jade had mentioned something about seeing me in homeroom. I then realized she wasn't in the car anymore. After giving myself a confused look for zoning out for too long, I exited my car and headed towards the school.

Once I got to my locker, of course Andre was there, organizing things at his own locker.

"Hey, where's Jade?" Andre asked.

"She's with Tori," I shrugged, shoving books into my bag.

"You know, I heard rumors that someone's going to ask Jade out today," Andre brought up.

"I'm not worried," I replied truthfully. "I doubt she has a thing for any other guy other than me."

"Conceited much?" Andre laughed, obviously joking.

"I'm not being conceited," I pointed out. "I'm just saying Jade has high standards for guys. She won't settle for anyone like Sinjin."

"There's some pretty hot guys at this school other than you," Andre clarified, earning a very confused look from me. "No, not like that! I'm saying this in perspective from what I hear girls say about other guys."

"Like who?" I urged.

"I don't keep track of their names," Andre replied. "But they're mostly seniors. It doesn't matter what gender, seniors are hot."

I didn't say a word. I couldn't even agree with him, especially when I've had my share of senior girls flirt with me that everyone thought were gorgeous.

"Man, Beck, you're lucky," Andre continued. "Even when we were freshman, girls of all grades were all over you. You must have really nice genes."

"Meh," I shrugged. "It didn't matter because I was with Jade."

Andre rolled his eyes at my mention of my girlfriend. I'm honestly really confused and I don't know what to refer to her as.

"I'll see you in homeroom." Andre patted my shoulder before heading off to flirt with some girls from his theatre history class.

When I finished taking things out of my locker and putting some stuff in, I sat cross legged beside my transparent locker. I figured this would be a good time for me to listen to some music I've been meaning to listen to. As I had earphones shoved in my ears, I also took the time to make a memo on my phone on things I could do to get Jade back. I thought of something good, and a smile crept to my lips. I'm sure I got a few weird looks from onlookers, but they probably just supposed I got a cute or funny text message.

Now, my plan was really good. At least, I think it was. The only downside to this plan is that it is going to take a lot of time to work on. It may take a few days before everything is completely ready for me to do things before I drag Jade out to the place where everything's going to happen. I was about to search something on my phone regarding my plan, but I noticed the bell was going to ring in a few seconds or so, so I decided to get up and head to class.

"He looks happy," Cat whispered to Robbie. The two of them were sitting to the right of me. Jade usually would be on the other side of me, but today, she was sitting with Tori, probably too lazy to have moved her chair back when class started.

"Did he and Jade get back together or something?" Robbie whispered back. Despite their whispering, I could most certainly hear their conversation as Sikowitz was going on about how his visions from drinking too much coconut milk inspire him to try different teaching and acting techniques.

"I don't think so." Cat shook her head cutely, causing Robbie to hold back a smile. I could see the corners of his mouth twitching.

I felt like I should say something to them because I was acknowledging their imaginative information, but because I was in such a good mood, I decided to let it go and talk to them about it at lunch time.

Lunch time came, and by then, I was grinning from ear to ear. My friends didn't seem so pleased. They seemed somewhat worried for whatever strange reason.

"Are we missing something?" Robbie raised a brow, then squinting in confusion.

"Are you and Jade back together?" Andre added. He wouldn't have mentioned it if Jade were at the table. "Where is she anyway?"

"Oh, she texted me before lunch saying that she's not joining us today because she has to work on a song for her songwriting class," Cat explained. Unluckily for her, Andre wasn't in that class with her. She was capable of writing her own songs, which made it okay. See, if it were me, I would die in that class if Andre weren't in it with me. Oh, who am I kidding? When am I ever going to take songwriting? I don't even sing.

"I've never seen Jade so interested in school," Tori commented. Yes, Tori, please distract everyone by bringing up a new topic so they don't have to mention my ridiculous smile. "When we were practicing this morning for our assignment, we didn't take a break. She was so into it and I felt bad suggesting a break."

"I think she's just excited that she got into music," I claimed. "She's always been into it; it's just that no one ever encouraged her to do it at a young age. She's focusing a lot on it now because her fourteen-year-old self is dominating her body right now. It's the age she really wanted to become a singer."

"Stop trying to change the subject, Beck!" Robbie yelled, but not angrily. "Now tell us why you're so happy all of a sudden."

"It's because I've come up with an idea to win Jade back," I beamed proudly.

Everyone gave me surprised faces, but I could tell they were happy for me.

"Anything we can do to help?" Tori offered.

"Yep," I answered, taking my phone out. I gave it to Cat, and they took turns reading my devious plan. "It's kind of complicated and there's a lot to prepare, so I need all the help I can get."

"Aw!" Cat gushed. "That is _so _cute!"

"Yeah, man," Andre agreed. "Why didn't you think of this before?! She could've been yours by now!"

"Well, _excuse me_; I was under a lot of pressure!" I pointed out. "So are you guys going to help me?"

"Of course we are," Robbie confirmed. "Even though Jade scares us, she's less scary when she's with you, even if she doesn't have a lot of her memory."

The others agreed.

"She's always been scary," I laughed. I never thought she was scary, but everyone else did.

"But Robbie's right," Rex agreed. "She's not as scary when you're with her. She's almost tolerable."

I shook my head amusingly at Rex's comment.

"So when are you putting this plan into action?" Tori inquired. Of course, she would be the one to be excited to start it. She liked to get involved in other people's business and situations, no matter who it may be.

"As soon as possible, I guess," I shrugged. I couldn't wait any longer. It's only been like four days, but I miss Jade like crazy. "The sooner the better, right? It'll also be good for her recovery."

That afternoon, as soon as the bell rang, I searched the school frantically for Jade. I had passed by her locker several times, but she wasn't there. After what seemed like the tenth time I passed by her locker, she was there.

"God, Jade, I was looking for you everywhere!" I panted as I leaned against the lockers.

"Oh, didn't you get my text?" She replied monotonously.

I reached for my phone and unlocked it. Yup, one new text message from her. I read the message then focused my attention back to her.

"I wish I'd seen the text sooner, I could've been at Tori's by now," I sighed. I didn't mind wasting my time running around the school looking for Jade, but I was really tired and eager to leave the school.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, it's just that this song I'm writing is a major assignment and it'll cost me half my grade," Jade explained. I've honestly never seen her so into her schoolwork. Guess I should be proud.

"So how are you getting home?" I pondered.

"My partner's driving me," She clarified. "I'm staying here for a few more hours then I'm getting dropped off."

"Alright, just remember to call me when you get home," I reminded her.

"Yeah, whatever, if I remember." She slammed her locker and walked away. I sighed and made my way outside to the parking lot.

I drove over to Tori's house, and as expected, I was the last one to arrive. Everyone was already sitting comfortably on the couch, and their heads turned when Tori opened the door for me.

"Oh hey, there he is!" Andre said. They were probably talking about me before I got there.

"Where's Jade?" Tori asked, looking out the door to see if she was following behind.

"With someone from her songwriting class," I clarified. "She's taking her assignment really seriously. I'm proud of her."

"Well, good thing she's not here then," Robbie commented. "We can start planning your date!"

"Yeah, if Jade were here, I don't think she'd like it very much if we talked about it," Cat pointed out with a concerned look.

I sat on the couch where there had been space available. Tori returned to her previous seat after closing the front door.

"Wait, before we start planning, can we do our homework first? I'm getting bummed out because of the science test I have tomorrow," Andre stated. Science wasn't one of Andre's best subjects. But luckily for him, it was for Tori.

"Okay, fine," Tori agreed, moving closer to Andre as he picked up his thick science text book. "Let's do our homework first, then help Beck win Jade beck, and _then_ we'll eat dinner."

I finished my homework first out of the group, most likely because I had a very easy day at school and finished most of my work in class. The only homework I was assigned was to write a short script for Gradstein's class. While I waited for the others to finish, I just watched TV. Eventually, the others completed their work, and we got down to business. A part of my plan was to serenade Jade with an original song, because Jade used to bother me about my voice and my guitar skills. She doesn't like cheesy cliché stuff, but it's worth a shot. But it's not my fault if she cringes at the sound of my voice, because I assure you, I am not the _best _singer ever. I wrote a song with Andre and Robbie, because I do not know one thing about how to write a song (much like Tori, who _always_ goes to Andre whenever she needs a song written). As I worked on the song with the boys, Cat and Tori were just coming up with more ideas of how to make this date special and unforgettable.

"Picnic or restaurant?" Tori suddenly inquired, turning her head to face us. Andre and I were sitting at the piano while Robbie stood with the guitar.

"Um, picnic's cheaper, right?" I joked.

"Beck!" Cat yelled disapprovingly.

"I'm joking," I laughed. "But yeah, picnic because Jade hates it when waitresses flirt with me."

"Didn't a waitress ask you to marry once on your date with Jade?" Robbie recalled.

"Yes." I groaned at the memory. I was on a date with Jade and our waitress did not stop hitting on me. She went as far as asking me to marry her, causing Jade to lose her cool and eventually got the waitress fired. I don't know how she did that, but she did.

"That was funny," Cat giggled. Obviously, they weren't on the date with us, but we did tell them about it.

Just then, Trina burst through the door.

"Beck!" She greeted, throwing herself at me. "I heard you and Jade broke up!" She seemed ecstatic by this fact that was somewhat not true. I was wondering when Trina was going to confront me about it. I didn't see her at school today or yesterday, and I didn't see her last night when I was at Tori's. I assumed she was out shopping with her friends or something.

"Um, yeah, about that—" I began to say, until Trina cut me off.

"So do you want to go out?"

"Why in the world would I want to do that?" I yelled, pushing her off of me, but to no avail.

"I just thought that you would want a new girlfriend, since—" Trina began, until she turned her attention to the others, who were motioning for her to stop talking and shut up. It made me suspicious. She ignored them and continued her sentence. "Jade's going out with Ryder Daniels."

The others groaned loudly and a few face palmed.

* * *

**I haven't written a cliffhanger for the past few chapters, so. ;)  
**

******Fun fact: This is Trina's first appearance in this fic. Her character was totally irrelevant to the plot until now.**

**I know everyone's very upset about the cancellation, but we can still save the show! Sign all the petitions to save the show (or at least to get a proper ending)! And also, when the 15 episodes start airing, watch them live so the ratings go up even higher! People have been saying that Nickelodeon's saying that it got cancelled because the ratings got lower (even though it's the second most popular show on their network!), so we may have a chance for a 4th season if we watch the episodes live when they premiere! Sadly, it only counts if you're from the States, so if you don't live in the States but you have family or know people there, tell them to watch! Imagine how amazing it'd be if we actually saved Victorious! ****  
**

**Reviews = love!  
**

**- Trisha :)  
**


	9. Chapter Nine

**I promised myself that I would sleep early tonight, but when I was continuing to write the second half of this chapter, I just couldn't stop. I thought that if I stopped and went to sleep, I would lose my inspiration the next day. If I finished this chapter on another day, it probably wouldn't have ended the way it did. This is a drama filled chapter, I guess. Oh, and it includes an annoying amount of Trina. Thanks for all your reviews by the way! They make me smile! :D **

**Unbroken**

Chapter Nine

I felt mixed emotions. I was confused, angry, and even saddened. What Trina just said was _not_ true. Or was it? I guess there's only one way to find out. I gulped and hoped for the best. You know I can't bear the thought of Jade being with another guy, it hurts.

"Trina!" Tori whined. "We told you to shut up!"

"Wait—" Trina's face lit up, finally letting go of me. "So you _didn't_ know?!"

"Wait—" I mocked, but only a little. I was still shocked about the whole thing. "So it's _true_?! What the hell, Trina!"

"I'm sorry!" She apologized. "I thought you knew! You guys broke up so I thought you'd even be expecting it."

"Can someone please explain to me what's going on?!" I yelled in desperation. I needed to know the answer.

"Jade has a date this Friday night," Andre told me in a soft tone. I knew he didn't want me getting any angrier than I already was.

"And it's not with you," Cat added.

"Yeah, Ryder Daniels asked her out before lunch today," Tori explained. "When she told me, she didn't give me a chance to tell her about my experience with that jerk."

"That's why she wasn't at lunch with us," Robbie continued. "He's in her songwriting class, and he asked her to be his partner."

"I think he's using her," Cat commented, playing with her hair. She had a worried look on her face.

"Some friends you are!" I yelled. I knew I was overreacting, but it was a big deal to me! "Why didn't you guys tell me about it during lunch?! I was having such a _great_ day today and I come over here expecting to prepare this fantastic date for Jade—"

"You seemed so happy, and we didn't want to ruin it for you," Andre confessed.

"You didn't even know until you got here!" Tori snapped.

"This is _gold_," Trina laughed. "If I were Beck, I would be acting the same way right now. You guys are mean for not telling him sooner."

"Shut up, Trina!" Tori yelled. "You're the one who caused all of this! We were going to tell him eventually. And we obviously didn't want him to find out this way."

"But I talked to her after school! She didn't bring up anything about a date with Ryder Daniels!" I continued raging.

"Well, it's not like she told Robbie and Andre," Cat pointed out. "She only told me and Tori."

"But at least I knew about it before Andre!" Robbie stated proudly, as if his comment were relevant to the conversation.

"I knew about it before the both of you," Trina commented. "Ryder was bragging about it in my tech theatre class."

"Shut up, Trina!" Cat yelled desperately. She couldn't handle hearing her loud voice either.

"Forget everything," I said softly. "Just forget about the date, the song, _everything_. I give up."

"You can't!" Robbie tried to change my mind. "You love her."

"Yeah, you can't just give up," Andre agreed.

"You know she loves you Beck," Cat said. "She just… forgot she does."

"And you need to remind her that!" Tori added.

"Forget about Jade!" Trina scoffed. "You can do _so_ much better! Like me! Date me instead, Beck! I promise I can make you happier than she ever has."

"Jade made Beck happy," Cat whispered, and the others agreed. Tori took note of the look in Cat's eyes and quickly hugged her before tears started to stream down the redhead's face.

"Caterina, don't cry!" Robbie advised, putting the guitar on its stand and joined Tori in hugging Cat.

"I give up," I repeated, completely ignoring what everyone said. I sighed in defeat as I grabbed my things and left the house.

"Trina, this is all your fault!" I heard Tori yell at her older sister as I walked out the door.

"Well, _you_ guys didn't tell him!" Trina pointed out. At this point, I was walking to the driveway, and I cringed at the sound of Trina's voice. Couldn't they have closed the windows?

I drove home and it was very much like yesterday when I left Tori's house. It seemed like it was becoming a daily routine, and I didn't like it.

As soon as I got to the RV, I got ready for bed because I decided I was going to sleep early just so I could escape this reality for eight hours or so and maybe hope that it was just all a horrible, horrible dream. Right after I finished brushing my teeth, my phone rang. I didn't want to talk to anyone right now, and I was too lazy to check caller ID, but I answered the call anyway in case it was some kind of emergency. What a mistake that was.

"_What_?" I said sternly, like the way Jade usually said it.

"The hell's your problem, Beck?" I knew that voice too well. It was Jade. "I just called to let you know I arrived home safely, but I guess you probably wouldn't have cared if I was held hostage if I had walked home at such an ungodly hour."

"Well maybe I wouldn't have cared!" I answered without thinking. I really didn't mean that.

"Seriously, Beck," She replied harshly. "What is wrong with you? You're not acting like yourself."

"Look, I care about you," I clarified, but I was still mad. "What does it matter if I'm not acting like myself? You haven't been acting like yourself for _days_!"

"Why the hell are you even my best friend if you're just going to act like this?!" She yelled, and then hung up.

I threw my phone on the table across my bed, not worried about the condition of my phone because I bought a sturdy case for it not too long ago. I ran my hand through my hair and groaned. I lay on my bed and quickly drifted to sleep. I was really hoping that this was just all a dream and none of this ever happened.

The next morning, I woke up late and jumped to my feet when I realized what time it was. I quickly got showered and ate breakfast, and I was out the door as soon as possible, and that's when I realized everything's that happened for the past few days wasn't a dream. It was real. I drove to school, and to be honest, I didn't want to bother with Jade so I skipped her house on the way purposely. Besides, even if I did pick her up this morning, it's not like she would appreciate it much and probably wouldn't have gotten in the car.

"What the hell Beck?!" Tori yelled when she approached me at my locker. "I've been trying to reach you all morning and you wouldn't answer your phone!"

I patted my pants in search of my phone, and when I didn't feel it, I quickly searched my bag. It wasn't there either. I guess I must have left it at home since I was in such a rush this morning.

"I left it at home," I shrugged.

"What is your problem?! Why did you let Jade walk to school?!" Tori continued to yell, earning some look from students passing by. They didn't think much of it; they knew our group of friends was the type to get in wacky situations.

"How was I supposed to know she walked to school?" I replied calmly. All my anger from last night had faded. "She could've just taken the bus if she was using her brain properly."

"Beck!" Tori hit me about the brain comment. "Aren't you supposed to drive her?!"

"Well, yeah," I admitted. "But even if I did go to her house, she probably wouldn't have let me drive her anyway."

"What happened between you two anyway?" She inquired. "Was it because of the Ryder thing?"

"_Obviously_," I said. "She called me last night and I just lost it. I didn't bring up her date with Ryder though. But seriously, why the hell didn't you guys tell me sooner?"

"Because," Tori sighed. "He's a jerk, right?"

I nodded.

"So it's more than likely that he'll dump her right after they're done with their assignment. And since she won't be that affected because she's Jade, you can go after her!" Tori explained, but it did not seem like the greatest idea ever.

"Tori," I began sternly. "You do know that even though she is Jade, she'll still get hurt if she gets attached."

"If that's the case, then talk try to talk her out of it and continue with your plan," She suggested. "We didn't tell you sooner because we didn't know what the proper time was. We also thought you wouldn't think much of it and continue on with your plan anyway."

"Well, you're _wrong_," I exclaimed as I slammed my locker shut. I made my way to Sikowitz's class and hoped it was still empty. To my annoyance, Andre was already there, singing a tune that I guessed he was working on. I didn't bother him and sat in my seat, but he noticed me and started a conversation anyway.

"Why didn't you pick up Jade?" He asked as he turned to me.

"Why does it matter?" I scowled, crossing my arms.

"Um, well, she was walking to school," Andre pointed out. "I passed by her and drove her the rest of the way. She said you didn't pick her up and so she just started walking because you weren't answering your phone."

"I left my phone at home."

"But still, wouldn't you have picked her up anyway?" Andre continued on.

"I'm not on the best terms with Jade right now," I told him. "I'm still frustrated about the whole Ryder thing, and she called me last night and I just lost it."

"Talk to her," He advised. "Tell her what a jerk he is. Maybe you'll be her hero."

"_Hero_?" I raised my brow at his comment.

"Well, yeah, you'd be saving her before she gets hurt," Andre explained. "And it'd be one step closer to getting her back."

"I guess I'll talk to her about it," I sighed.

Andre and I talked for a while, but not about Jade. We just talked about guy stuff. Video games and stuff.

Class started and we were advised to prepare a scene of our choice. I didn't know how I felt about it, but Jade and I were not in the same group. I guess I didn't mind. I was still kind of pissed off about everything.

While Sikowitz gave us some time to prepare our scenes, I noticed Jade asked for permission to go to the washroom. Taking this chance, I also got permission to leave the classroom as well. I fast walked down the hall, following Jade. When I caught up to her, I put my hand on her shoulder and she turned around to face me.

"What do you want, Beck?!" Jade yelled, but not loud enough to disrupt nearby classes. Realizing Jade would be screaming during the entire conversation, I sighed and dragged her to the janitor's closet. She tried to escape my grasp, but she did not succeed. It didn't even seem like she was trying at all.

I shut the door behind me as soon as we were inside the closet.

"You're such a jerk for making me walk to school," She complained, crossing her arms.

"Quit complaining, Andre drove you halfway," I reminded her.

"Why the hell didn't you pick me up?" She inquired with a stern voice and almost glared me to death.

"I was running late!" I defended myself. I really did not expect the conversation to be like this.

"You're so selfish," She scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"_Me_?_ Selfish_?" I repeated. "I _care_ about you Jade!"

"If you care about me so much, you would've driven me here," She challenged. Ugh. She had a point there.

"Forget that," I replied, throwing my hands in the air for emphasis. "I just want to know why you didn't tell me that you have a date with Ryder Daniels this Friday."

"Why does this matter, Beck?" She rolled her eyes again. "It's my love life, not yours! I was going to tell you about it last night when I called you, since you're my best friend and all, but after our little bickering, I decided not to."

"Why not?" I challenged.

"You just yelled at me out of nowhere when you even told me to call you as soon as I got home!" She scowled.

"You never told me about Ryder, and I had to find out from our friends!" I yelled. "That's not fair, Jade."

"I didn't see you after homeroom, and after school you know I had work to do," She explained herself.

"You could've texted me about it!"

"Oh, well it's not like you would've seen it anyway." She referred to me not answering my phone this morning.

"I left my phone at home because I woke up late and I was rushing!" I explained.

"Why does it interest you so much that I have a date with Ryder? Why is it such a big deal?!" She inquired, raising her pierced brow.

"I hear things, Jade," I mumbled. "Ryder's not a good guy."

"Oh, and you are?" She challenged, but I ignored this comment.

"He uses girls to get good grades on assignments," I sighed, my voice soft. "He used Tori once, and when we found out, we got revenge."

"And when did this happen?"

"A long time ago."

"Right. Maybe he changed. He doesn't seem like a jerk," She stated. "You do."

There was a pause.

"I know we're close and all, but stop being so protective of me. I'm not yours to keep," Jade clarified. "Stay out of my love life."

She didn't let me respond and stormed out of the room, heading off to the washroom like she had originally planned.

* * *

**Question: Do you guys believe that they're all getting more into character as the story progresses? Let me know in your review which character needs some working on and I'll try to make them more like themselves! I think I write Cat pretty well. I find her the easiest to write.**

**While you wait for the next chapter, be sure to check out the Bade oneshot I wrote for Bade Prompts/Worldwide Day of Bade! It'd be very much appreciated and you know I'd love it if you left a review.  
**

**Reviews = love!  
**

**- Trisha :)  
**


	10. Chapter Ten

**Yay for consistent updates! I've just been really inspired! There's a surprise in this chapter. ;)  
**

**Unbroken**

Chapter Ten

I noticed the presence of a trashcan in the closet and kicked it in frustration. I calmed myself down before returning to the classroom. Jade still wasn't back, and quite frankly, I didn't care anymore. I've dealt with Jade enough over the past few years, and I'm done. Why did I ever think that she would fall in love with me again after forgetting about our entire relationship? I mean, she's _Jade West_. It was hard enough to win her over the first time. But a second time? I don't think it's worth it anymore. I think this whole incident was a sign that we're better off as friends. So yes, I'm accepting this indirect break up. There's nothing else I can do.

I sat with my group and dozed off. I couldn't care less about this stupid assignment either. Sadly, Robbie was in my group, and he noticed my strange behavior. He didn't think much of it, knowing about the argument me and Jade had because I was over exaggerating. Robbie left me alone, and when one of our other group members tried to make me participate, Robbie defended me by telling them to leave me alone because I wasn't in the greatest of moods. They nodded, as they've also heard about the alleged break up.

I sat alone at lunch time, a few tables from where Andre, Robbie, Tori and Cat were sitting. I assumed they were talking about me, because they kept looking in my direction every now and then. I didn't mind this, as long as they didn't approach me.

No one seemed to join me at my table, since I had a very uninviting look on my face. That didn't seem to stop Sinjin and Burf, though. Before I could protest against it, the pair of friends had already sat down across from me at the table.

"Why so glum, chum?" Burf asked.

"Yeah, you weren't paying attention in tech theatre," Sinjin added. He and Burf were in my tech theatre class, which I had second period.

"If you guys don't mind, I want to eat _alone_," I said, not wanting to be rude to them.

"You're not even eating," Burf pointed to the empty table. He was right. I was too much in a rush this morning and didn't end up packing a lunch for myself. I didn't even want to eat anyway, so I didn't buy food at the truck either.

"That's not the point!" I snapped. "I just want to be alone. _Please_."

"Geez, someone's being a Crabby Cathy," Sinjin commented as he and his friend got up and walked off towards another table.

"I'm not a girl!" I yelled after them.

I returned to my activities. By activities, I mean I just returned to staring into space. I would have just stayed at school and sat by my locker, but it was a hot day today. I wanted fresh air. After a while, I realized how slow the time was passing by, so I groaned, grabbed my backpack and got up to go back into the building. I passed by my friends' table, who all exchanged looks with each other. They probably assumed that I was going to find Jade or something. Well, they were wrong. I entered the hallway that included my locker, and sat on the steps. The corridor was empty, so the silence was very calming and peaceful.

I thought about how my life would be changing now that I've accepted the fact that Jade isn't mine anymore. Damn it. I realized she still had some of my plaid shirts that I really liked. Looks like I'm never getting those back again. She doesn't even know they're mine.

After school, I headed straight home. Following that outburst I had with my now ex-girlfriend, I'm sure she expected me not to be driving her anymore. I didn't even bother going over to Tori's house. They would just try to make me change my mind about giving up.

I sat on my bed and absentmindedly turned on the TV. I didn't pay attention and just left it at the channel it was already on.

I noticed the necklace I was wearing, and traced my fingers on the ring that was hanging on a cord. I sighed. After a little thinking, I decided to take it off and threw it across the room furiously, silently hoping it wouldn't get damaged. That piece of jewelry once meant everything to me. My neck and chest felt bare without the necklace, but I knew it was something I had to get used to whether I liked it or not.

I couldn't stop thinking about Jade, and it was really pissing me off so I decided to do my homework to keep my mind off of her. Luckily, I had a lot of homework to do tonight, maybe due to the fact that I didn't do much work in my classes. Man, I never thought I'd be so thankful for homework.

As I was doing my homework, my phone went off a couple of times. Not wanting to be bothered and assuming it was one of my friends, I ignored every single call. But whoever was calling was not giving up on trying to reach me. My phone was ringing for ten minutes straight. I groaned loudly and dragged myself to the table where I had left my phone last and answered it.

"Hello? Beck?" The person on the other line said. "Why haven't you been picking up your phone?!"

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, Mrs. West!" I apologized as soon as I noticed who it was. "I was just really focused on my homework."

"Good to know where your priorities are," Mrs. West commented. "I was just calling about Jade. She hasn't been picking up her phone either so I assumed she was with you."

"Um, well, I'm not with her right now," I sheepishly admitted, hoping she wouldn't be mad.

"Oh. Well how is she doing?" She inquired.

"She's doing fine," I told her. "Most of her memory is returning, so I think the injury wasn't so bad." Great, just when I didn't want to talk about it, her mom had to call. I wasn't about to tell her about the break up though, she knows Jade's still in recovery and needs someone to take care of her. I mean, I know I'm not taking care of her anymore; her mom needs the reassurance that her daughter's going to be okay. If I told her we weren't together anymore, then I'd probably be yelled at. I'd rather her parents find out from Jade.

"You know we'd be there to take care of her if we could," Mrs. West began. "It's just that we can't really cancel any of these business meetings unless we want to get fired."

"I know," I replied. "I understand."

"But Jade's lucky to have a boyfriend like you," She commented proudly. "Thanks for taking care of her, Beck."

"No problem," I muttered, wincing at the word 'boyfriend.' "I think you should call her later."

"Yup, I'm going to try calling her again before she goes to bed," Mrs. West replied. "I should let you finish your homework. Thanks again."

"You're welcome, Mrs. West, anything for your daughter," I answered, barely managing to get that last part out.

I ended the call and noticed all the missed calls and messages on my phone, all from today. The most recent text messages were from Cat, Tori, Andre, Robbie, and even Rex, asking why I didn't join them after school. They didn't end up going to Tori's tonight, instead, they went to Nozu. The messages were in all caps. They were definitely angry that I haven't been answering. But hey, at least Jade hasn't texted me since this morning.

I put my phone down and finished the rest of my homework. Surprisingly, I finished before six. I wasn't hungry yet, so I didn't feel like having dinner. I just wanted to relax because I was too stressed out, and that needed to change. I remembered about the pool in the backyard, and decided to take a swim. I haven't gone swimming in that pool since a while ago, when I threw a pool party for my friends. I changed into my swim trunks, grabbed one of my extra towels, and stepped into my flip flops. I exited my RV and unlatched the gate that led to the backyard. I took off my flip flops and draped my towel on one of the chairs. I jumped into the pool, and didn't wince at the cold water. It was quite refreshing, actually.

I stayed in the pool for only half an hour. I was surprised that no girls showed up, as they usually do when I'm in the pool. I was thankful, though, because I really didn't want girls flirting with me.

When I reentered the RV, I made myself some mac and cheese for dinner, since I was too lazy to make myself a bigger meal. Once I finished, I got ready for bed. Then I lay in my bed and watched TV to make myself fall asleep. Unlike last night, I couldn't sleep. I had so much on my mind; I guess my brain couldn't handle it. But I planned on waking up early just so I wouldn't be late again. It didn't really matter if I woke up late the next day or not, since I don't have to pick anyone up anyway.

The next day, I ignored everyone that tried speaking to me. I even tried ignoring my teachers, but that wasn't such a good idea, so I only talked whenever I was called on. I still noticed my friends exchanging looks, probably still confused about what was going on. As for Jade, I tried my hardest to not look at her. It wasn't a problem, because she didn't draw too much attention to herself like she usually did. Usually she'd make comments and remarks to whatever Sikowitz had to say, so I was lucky that she decided to keep her mouth shut. Believe me; I knew that was a hard thing for her to do.

Knowing someone so well for so long, you're bound to randomly state facts about them. I should start breaking that habit; it's kind of useless to me now anyway.

During lunch, I was in line at The Grub Truck. When I received my food, I started walking back inside, but I passed the others on the way, as they were in line at the truck also.

"Hey, Beck," Cat greeted. "Want to eat lunch with us?"

"Leave me alone," I mumbled, not even bothering to look at any of them.

I continued walking inside, but of course, a group of girls had to throw themselves at me. All of them asked me out, but I rejected them all. I didn't need a girlfriend right now, especially one that only liked me for my looks and had no idea about my personality or my interests. It took a while for the girls to process getting rejected, so they wouldn't let go of me. I sighed and just stood there, as they started touching my hair and sniffing me. By the time they were done, I could swear that I had no more cologne on. When I finally got released from those crazy girls, I went inside the school and sat on the steps. Hardly anyone ever stayed inside during lunch, and so it was the perfect place for me.

I finished my lunch earlier than I had anticipated, so I called my mom to check in with her, and to tell her how I was doing. She brought up Jade, but she sort of understood when I told her I didn't want to talk about it. That conversation was well needed. I felt somewhat better after talking to my mom.

After talking to my mom, I went to my locker, which was conveniently close by and stuffed my bag with the books and binders I needed for my afternoon classes. I noticed I had a picture of me and Jade taped inside, so I ripped it off and hid it under my books on the locker floor. I wasn't ready to throw it out just yet. I returned to the steps and sat down again afterwards, waiting for the bell to ring so I could go to my next class. I just buried my face in my hands.

"Oh, lookie here," A familiar voice said, but it was a voice I haven't heard in a while. I was certain I was the only other person in the hallway, so I looked up to see who it was, assuming this guy was talking to me. In all his leather glory, there stood Ryder Daniels. What did _he_ want? "Beck Oliver. I heard Jade broke up with you."

"_Daniels_," I muttered. I didn't dare say his first name. "You heard wrong."

"Really?" He raised both eyebrows, amused by my answer. "Then how come Jade's been denying your relationship for the past couple of days? It's as if she wished she never went out with you in the first place. How does that make you feel, Oliver?"

"There's a difference between her denying and the truth," I said harshly, ignoring his question. "You obviously don't know the real story. No one does."

"All I know is that you two are no longer together." Would you stop rubbing it in?! God.

"I guess you could say that," I spat. "But it's so much more complicated than that."

"So it's true," He declared. "Good thing I asked her out then."

"So I've heard," I answered. "But I know your little game, Daniels. She'll see right through you. I know Jade well enough to say that she's smart enough to know not to date you."

"I don't think so," He challenged. "People change, _Oliver_. Much like Jade's changed, so have I." Oh dear god, not very many people know about this whole amnesia thing, I swear.

"Seriously, if you knew the whole story, you would wanna be shutting your face there," I said, trying to contain my anger. The hallway was empty, but if I started yelling, people would be coming in just to see what the commotion was about. I really didn't want to be the center of attention, especially with the situation that I was in right now.

"Then why don't you tell me?" He challenged.

"Because you don't deserve to know the truth," I explained. "Much like you don't deserve Jade."

"Oh, and _you do_?" He laughed. "If you deserved her, she never would've broken up with you."

"Can you shut up, Daniels?" I advised, surprised I hadn't lost it yet.

"Oh, I'm sorry; did I hurt your feelings?" He teased. "I mean, if you had any feelings to begin with."

"Oh my god," I muttered. "At least I don't use girls to get good grades!"

"I told you, I don't do that anymore." I don't understand how he was still so calm at this point. "After Tori, I stopped using girls. I was too embarrassed to do that again."

"You're _lying_," I spat. I knew Ryder was embarrassed that night, we all did, but his ego was big enough to look past that.

"So what if I am?" He answered with a sly look on his face. "It's not like Jade knows that."

"You're pathetic," I remarked.

"_I'm_ pathetic?" He repeated. "_You're_ the one who can't get over a damn break up."

"I'm serious, just shut up," I pleaded. If he stayed any longer, I would be showing him a side of me that no one has ever seen.

"Hey, at least I'm on the road to getting a girlfriend." By the way he's talking about it; I could tell he's never been in a real relationship before.

"You're just going to dump her right after you get an A on your assignment," I mumbled.

"You don't know that."

"Yes, I do, you just said it," I replied.

"You're right." He shrugged. "But I think I might keep Jade around for a while. She seems like tons of fun. I'm going to show her how a boyfriend should treat a girlfriend."

"Wow, that's obnoxious and coincidental," I commented. "You're just going to dump her out of the blue afterward."

"What does it matter?"

Wow. No wonder this guy hasn't kept a girl around for long.

"Ugh, you're so annoying." I rolled my eyes. "Just _please_ get out of my face."

"I don't want to. Bothering you is too much fun," He remarked with a smirk. "How does it make you feel knowing that your ex-girlfriend will be making out someone else? How does it make you feel just thinking about it, huh, Oliver? I'd feel pretty damn jealous if I were you, that's for sure."

"Do you think I care?" I stood up. I was now at eye level with this jerk. I could see the determination in his eyes. He _really_ wanted to piss me off more than I already was at this point. I don't even understand why he had talked to me in the first place. The first and last time I ever talked to him was during Tori's performance of Beggin' On Your Knees, obviously targeted towards him.

"Well, yeah, she was your girlfriend. And she _broke up with you_."

"Oh, for the love of god!" I couldn't take this idiot any longer, so I pushed him with all the anger in me, and he fell to the ground. I'm not the type of guy to get into fights, so if I had punched him and he would've gotten bruised or severely hurt, I would've earned myself a new reputation, not to mention a suspension. When he got up, I pinned him to the lockers. "I don't care about Jade anymore, so I couldn't _care less_ if you were going out with her."

* * *

**Uh, yay for cliffhangers?! :D**

**If you hadn't noticed, the surprise was Ryder's appearance. I wasn't going to add him in this chapter, but I realized that this would've been way too short for my liking if I hadn't thought of something to write about. So I guess this is kind of a filler chapter, and at the same time, it's not, since Beck believes that he doesn't care about Jade anymore. Raise your hand if you think Beck's just in denial! *raises hand*  
**

**Reviews = love!  
**

**- Trisha :)  
**


	11. Chapter Eleven

**I was going to update yesterday, but I went to my cousin's debut. If you don't know what a debut is, it's a Filipino tradition and it's pretty much equivalent to a quinceanera, except we celebrate it when we turn 18. And now you know. :)**

**Also, I reached 100 reviews on this fic! Thanks so much guys! I know that's not a lot compared to lots of other amazing stories, but it's my first time reaching 100 so it's a big deal to me. I'd like to give a shout out to jhenybadefan for submitting the 100th review! Love you all!  
**

**Unbroken**

Chapter Eleven

"Oh, is that so?" Ryder smirked, still under my grasp. "If you don't care about her, then why is all of this happening? Why are you getting angry over this conversation about her?"

"It's because you're just really annoying and I just needed to do this," I said. I took one hand and punched him hard in the stomach. I let him go and he fell to the ground in pain. I took off before he could get up and retaliate.

Instead of going to my afternoon classes, I just went straight home. I had no idea what had happened back there with stupid Ryder. I just lost it, and I hate violence. What the hell was wrong with me? Maybe he's right, maybe I still do care about Jade, and that's why I did what I did.

If anyone noticed my sudden disappearance, then my phone would have gone off like crazy, but no. This being alone thing was good for me, I guess. So I have even more time to think. All I could think about was the consequences that I'd have to face if Ryder ever snitched on me. No, not to the principal or a teacher, because I knew he wouldn't do that with that big ego of his. But to be honest, I was scared that he would tell Jade. That sounds ridiculous, I know, but I don't want to make it worse than it already was between us. Too late, huh?

I took a nap half an hour after I got back to my RV. I probably would've woken up by dinner time, if I had not been disturbed by loud knocking on the door. It wasn't just one person who was banging on the door, it sounded like four people. I tried ignoring them, in hopes that they would eventually go away, but they knew I was inside. My car in the driveway was a dead giveaway.

After five minutes straight of the banging, I finally sighed in defeat and dragged myself to the door to open it for my unexpected visitors.

"What do you want?!" I yelled, now in view of my four friends that I knew were there.

"Geez, Beck," Andre said, holding up his hands in defense. "We just wanted to make sure you were okay, but now I'm starting to think this was a bad idea."

"Well, it was," I scowled.

"We heard what happened," Cat declared. "But Jadey doesn't know."

"W-what are you t-talking about?" I stuttered, trying to hide the fact that I knew _exactly_ what they were referring to.

"We heard what happened with Ryder," Tori answered. "Don't try and deny it."

"We just want to talk to you about some stuff," Robbie added. "But yeah, Ryder is a part of it."

I ran my hand through my hair and leaned against the doorframe. After a few seconds of contemplating, I decided to let them in.

"Ugh, fine. Come in," I advised, stepping out of the way to let my guests into the RV. They scattered either on my bed or on the couch. I decided to sit beside Andre on my bed. "Now what did you want to talk about?"

"Well, for one, thing, this whole ordeal that happened with Ryder," Cat began. "Why did you knock him unconscious, Beck?"

"_What_? I did _not_ knock him unconscious," I reckoned. "All I did was push him to the ground, pin him to the lockers and punched him in his stomach. Whoever told you that was a lie."

Cat shrugged, "Well that's what we heard some guys say in the hallway."

"At first, we didn't believe it," Andre replied. "But after realizing that you weren't at school after lunch, we decided it kind of added up."

"But still, why did you even put a finger on him?" Tori questioned. "What happened between you two?"

"He was just bragging about getting with Jade," I shrugged. "I didn't really care so I didn't let him get to me. But then he just wouldn't shut up about it so I knew I had to do something."

"Hold up!" Robbie exclaimed. "Did _you_ just say that you didn't care about Jade?!"

The others exchanged looks with each other, nodding in agreement about hearing me say it.

"Yeah," I replied monotonously.

"What the hell dude!" They yelled in unison.

"She doesn't care about me," I sighed. "So why should I care about her if the feelings aren't mutual?"

"You idiot!" Tori exclaimed.

"That makes me feel _so_ much better," I remarked sarcastically with a fake laugh.

"You're an idiot because you keep forgetting that she still loves you, she just doesn't remember!" Tori explained. It was an explanation I've heard way too often now.

"You're the idiot." I crossed my arms, acting like a child. "She probably will never remember so I'm doing myself a favor and getting over the heartbreak now instead of later. I'm just setting myself up for disappointment if I still tried to get her back."

"Don't think like that," Cat told me. She got up from her spot on the couch and sat on the other side of me. She pulled me in for a hug and I let her. "Jadey's going to remember you eventually. I mean, she's madly in love with you, she can't forget you just like that."

"_Madly in love_?" I repeated. I knew Jade loved me, but she's never described it that way.

"She never told you, did she?" Tori looked down and played with her hands.

"And she told _you_?" I asked. "I'm not trying to be rude or anything, but you and Jade don't get along _that_ well."

"Well, then you obviously didn't know that whenever you and her are in a really serious fight that she can't fix on her own, she comes to me," Tori clarified. I gave her a look that she understood and added, "She comes to me because she doesn't want 'anyone cool' to see her crying." Tori used air quotes for emphasis.

"Okay…" My voice trailed off. "Back to this Ryder thing: you guys said that you overheard guys talking about it, implying that there are rumors going around… How are you so sure Jade didn't find out about it?"

"I overheard Ryder telling some of his friends to spread the rumor, but to make sure Jade doesn't find out," Robbie explained.

"But if Ryder wants Jade to hate me even more than she already does, why wouldn't he want her to know?" I questioned. Things weren't making any sense to me.

"I don't know, he probably has a heart," Andre thought aloud.

"I doubt it," Tori scoffed. She still wasn't over her situation with Ryder Daniels.

"While we were eavesdropping, we also found out where Ryder's taking Jade on their date tomorrow night," Cat said. "We thought that you'd like to know."

"Yeah, but after finding out you don't care about her anymore, I don't think you would," Robbie shrugged.

"Just because I don't care about her anymore doesn't mean that I don't want to know where she's going to be," I replied. They all smirked at my response; because it totally just proved that I still cared.

"They're going to see a movie at Citywalk," Tori said. "I'm not sure if they're going to go to a restaurant or not, but I doubt it because Jade told me they're going to watch The Scissoring in 3D and she's really excited about it."

The Scissoring in 3D. I was supposed to take her to see that. We made plans since she found out they were rereleasing the movie in theatres in 3D. But that was a long time ago.

"Did you guys expect me to follow them on their date and stalk her?" I raised my brow. I already knew the answer.

"Well, yeah…" Everyone answered.

"But we only thought that because we thought you'd never give up on her," Tori pointed out.

"Do you guys know how hard it was to convince her to date me the first time?" I asked rhetorically. "I don't think I can do that another time… I think it's time I moved on."

"But you love her, Beck," Cat whispered. I couldn't deny that.

"I know, but because I love her, I have to let her go," I sighed. It was such a cliché thing to say, but it was true and I didn't know how else to put it.

"Are you sure?" Robbie inquired.

"I'm positive," I reassured him.

"So, this is it then?" Andre said.

"Yup, I guess so," I breathed.

We all sat in silence for a while. The silence was easily broken when we heard Robbie sobbing.

"Robbie?" Tori looked up from her hands in which her face was buried in seconds ago.

"Don't look at me!" He was lying face down on the couch.

With a confused look, I got up and sat on the couch and rubbed Robbie's back.

"It's going to be okay, Rob," I assured him and continued to rub his back in an attempt to comfort my curly haired friend.

"But you guys were so perfect for each other!" Robbie sobbed loudly.

"_Were_," I repeated.

Robbie didn't bother arguing otherwise.

When Robbie finally pulled himself together and stopped crying, the others decided it was time to leave and give me some time alone.

They exited the RV one by one, giving me comforting words on the way out. Andre was the last to leave.

"I'll call you when I get home," Andre stated. "We'll make plans for tomorrow night so you can keep your mind off of the Wicked Witch of the West."

I laughed at his remark.

"Thanks, Andre, that'd be great."

"See you tomorrow."

With that, Andre left and closed the door on the way out.

I was planning to go back to sleep, but I had to wait for Andre's phone call.

About fifteen to twenty minutes later, my phone rang and I answered it on the first ring.

"So," Andre began. "What place do you have in mind?"

"I don't know," I answered. "I'm up for pretty much anything."

"Do you want to go to Karaoke Dokie to meet some Northridge girls?" Andre suggested.

"I really don't want to be in another relationship just yet," I responded.

"And I respect that," Andre replied. "But you said you wanted to move on, and that's how you're going to do it."

"Yeah, but I don't want to base a relationship off of a previous one," I explained. "It'll make me feel like I'm using the girl, like what that damn Ryder does."

"I congratulate you for doing what you did to Ryder, it puts him in his place," Andre laughed. "I couldn't tell you this earlier because it was tense and I probably would've been yelled at by Tori for being so insensitive of your feelings or something like that."

"That's okay, dude," I chuckled. "I wasn't thinking when it happened. He was just being a major piss off and I did what I had to do. As long as I don't get in trouble, then I don't regret it."

"Ryder wouldn't tell on you," Andre said.

"I know," I answered.

"We still didn't decide what we're going to do tomorrow night," Andre pointed out.

"Anything but Citywalk." I ran my hand through my hair. It was a habit.

"I know, dude," Andre reassured me.

"Why do you want to hang out with me anyway?" I inquired. It's been such a long time since me and Andre did something together. "I assumed that you guys would be doing something tomorrow night."

"Meh," Andre answered. "They said they were going out somewhere but didn't invite me because they knew I wasn't interested in it. When they told me where they were going, I completely understood. Besides, I thought you'd want a guy's night out. We haven't hung out very often anymore since you and Jade got serious."

That was true.

"I'm sorry, man," I apologized. "I just got so caught up in having a girlfriend; I just wanted to spend all of my time with her."

"I know the feels, bro," Andre said. "It's fine. It's not like you totally forgot about me. If that was the case, then I'd never forgive you."

"Um…"

"Kidding!"

"Oh, okay."

"Listen, do you just want to go out to Nozu?" Andre suggested.

"Yeah, sure, that'd be great," I praised. "I haven't eaten there in a while and I've been craving sushi."

"Well, it's your fault you didn't join us last night," Andre pointed out. Before I could respond, he quickly backed himself up. "But I know what you're going through so I won't hold it against you."

"Oh, gee, thanks," I sarcastically responded.

I could tell that Andre rolled his eyes at me.

"Okay, I have to do my homework now. See ya," He said.

"Alright, good luck with that. Bye."

"Bye, dude!"

When I got off the phone with Andre, I got ready for bed after realizing I was still in my clothes that I wore to school, and went to sleep. I didn't bother eating dinner because I wasn't all that hungry anyway.

My guy's night out with Andre tomorrow night was pretty much needed. Now, if only I could get through the school day first. But hey, at least it's a Friday.

* * *

**I always see comments in the Bade tag on Tumblr that claim that Bade is a horrible couple and that if we ship it, then we ship abusive relationships. Assuming you're all Bade shippers here (I honestly have nothing against any other ships in the fandom), what do you think of that statement? Do you agree or disagree? I'd love to hear your thoughts.**

**Reviews = love!  
**

**- Trisha :)  
**


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Hey! Sorry if this chapter is a bit pointless. I guess it just shows how Beck's coping without Jade. Enjoy!  
**

**Unbroken**

Chapter Twelve

I got to school the next day at an earlier time than usual. Not very many students were present, but I was still surprised with the population, considering that we were an hour away from the morning bell. I just assumed that there was some kind of meeting for a club this morning.

I was sitting on the floor beside my locker absentmindedly, when Andre decided to join me.

"Morning," He greeted. "Why are you here so early?"

"Just felt like it," I shrugged. "I woke up earlier than usual so I thought, why not?"

"I see." Andre moved himself to comfortably sit on the floor next to me.

"So why are _you_ here so early?" I questioned.

"I have to help some girl write a song," Andre answered.

"Some girl?" I repeated. "You didn't even bother learning her name."

"Of course I know her name," He clarified. "It's just that I didn't get very much sleep last night. Too much homework."

"You know, if you're running on less than eight hours of sleep, I wouldn't mind if we canceled tonight so you could catch up on your sleep," I told him.

"Nah, man, that's alright," He responded. "I'll just sleep all weekend."

"Okay."

"So are you going to stay here till class starts or do you want to keep me company with that girl?" Andre offered.

"Um, well, is she going to hit on me?" I sighed.

"Dude," He said. "She's a girl, with _eyes_, of course she will."

"'Cause I mean, if you like her, I wouldn't want to get in the way of that," I replied. "Besides, you know I'm not looking for a girlfriend right now."

"She's just a friend. Really. And I know, but just come anyway. You seem lonely here. What if Jade decides to show up early?"

"She won't," I answered.

"Who's driving her to school now anyway?" Andre thought aloud.

"I'm guessing Ryder," I shuddered. "But seriously Andre, I'm fine here. I'll just see you later."

"Alright, suit yourself." Andre got up and headed to meet the girl he was working with for a song.

I continued to sit by my locker until Cat and Robbie showed up. By their intertwined fingers, I was assuming they were now a couple.

"Hey," I smiled weakly. I pointed at their hands.

"It's official!" Cat declared happily.

"Asked her to be my girlfriend last night," Robbie stated proudly.

"It's about time!" I commented. "I didn't expect Cat to realize how much you like her."

"I didn't either," Robbie laughed. "But Tori helped us out." Of course.

"That's nice of her," I reckoned.

"Now it's time for you and Jade to get back together!" Cat responded. After realizing what she said, she covered her mouth with her free hand and apologized with her hand still on her face. "I'm sorry."

I didn't think much of it. Cat probably just forgot about my decision.

"That's alright, Cat," I assured her.

"Let's go over to my locker," Robbie said and guided Cat to the other end of the hallway. While walking, Robbie turned back. "We'll see you in class."

The rest of the day did not pass by any quicker than I thought it would've. Sikowitz's class alone felt like it took up most of the day. He had the _longest_ lecture ever, about a topic that was totally irrelevant to the class. I supposed he was trying a new kind of coconut milk or something that made him hallucinate more.

After school, I went home and immediately did my homework. Once finished, I got ready for tonight. I dressed in a pair of jeans and a flannel shirt, not much different to what I wore to school. Andre arrived to the RV around 6. We hung out in my RV for a while. He kept my mind off of Jade for a bit, but then decided that it was okay to bring her up in conversation. I didn't exactly expect it from him, but you know the saying, _expect the unexpected_.

"I probably shouldn't bring this up, but I'm going to anyway," Andre began. "Did you realize Jade wasn't at school?"

I thought about it for a while. But he was right; I didn't see her in Sikowitz's class.

"Now that you mention it… I don't recall seeing her in homeroom," I shrugged. I didn't think it was that much of a big deal.

"Why would she be skipping school?" Andre questioned.

"I don't know." In all honesty, I just really wanted to yell at him right now. How would I know? Last time I checked, I was trying to forget about her. "Probably skipping school with Ryder or something. He's such a bad influence. Dude's using his looks to his advantage. I mean, I'm good looking, I guess, but I don't use my looks to use girls!"

"Okay, sorry. I promise that's the last time I talk about Jade tonight," Andre apologized, as if he read my mind. "And yes, according to girls, you are very good looking."

"It's fine, dude," I assured him.

"So, you wanna go now?" He asked.

"Sure," I answered, getting up.

We got into Andre's car and he drove us to Nozu. When we got there, we didn't expect the place to be so packed. But then again, it was Friday night, and it was also karaoke night. We sat at a table and as soon as we ordered, two very oddly familiar girls decided to sit beside both Andre and me. The one that sat beside me was brunette, and the one beside Andre was blonde. We both felt uncomfortable by this.

"Remember us?" The brunette said with a flirtatious voice.

Andre and I exchanged confused looks.

"Um, no, not really," Andre muttered, trying to avoid contact with the blonde. The blonde kept trying to touch him.

"Are you sure?" This time, it was the blonde that spoke.

"Yeah, we're _positive_," I clarified.

"Maybe this will change your mind," The brunette replied. The two girls nodded at each other and headed to the small stage in the corner of the restaurant. They talked to the dude that ran the karaoke station, and grabbed the microphones off their stands. Music started flowing throughout the room and the girls started singing. Upon hearing the first line of the song, I easily identified the song as _Give It Up_, the song that Jade and Cat sang at Karaoke Dokie when we first went there.

After hearing the first verse, mine and Andre's eyes were wide. They were the girls who robbed Cat and Jade of their win at Karaoke Dokie! The brunette that was beside me was the daughter of the guy who owned the place! I assumed they lived in Los Feliz. So what were they doing here? I mean, sure, Nozu isn't very far from there, but I never saw them around this area.

During the song, our waiter arrived to our table with our food. Andre and I began to eat our sushi, trying to avoid watching the girls' _awful_ performance. Some people even had their hands covering their ears in disgust.

Once they finished singing the song, they bowed for the applauding audience. Although the audience was clapping for them, I noticed they all had very confused looks on their faces. Plus, their clapping was slow and hesitant. They weren't sure if they were supposed to be clapping for them or not. It made me snicker a little. Andre and I on the other hand, didn't hesitate at all and didn't applaud them.

The girls walked back over to us and returned to their previous spots beside Andre and me.

"Remember now?" The blonde asked.

"Sure, but not your names," Andre answered. I couldn't help but stifle a chuckle.

Andre's statement didn't seem to offend the girls. If anything, they were oblivious, much like Cat.

"I'm Tara," The blonde smiled.

"Hayley," The brunette said, running her hand through my hair. Déjà vu.

"Please stop that, it makes me uncomfortable," I replied, removing her hand from my head. "I hate it when girls touch my hair."

"I'm sure you let your girlfriend touch your hair," She reckoned.

"But you're not my girlfriend," I stated.

"It's not like your actual girlfriend's here," She answered with a smirk. She then turned to Andre. "She's not here, is she?"

"I don't see the redhead either," Tara mentioned after she looked around the restaurant.

"Nope, they're not here," Andre responded.

"Why, why would you say that?" I said to Andre with a look. He held out his hands in defense.

"Aw, did she break up with you?" Hayley replied.

"Not exactly," I sighed.

"Oh, so you broke up with her?" Hayley's face lit up.

"That's not it either," I responded.

"Well, I'm assuming you're still single?" Tara said to Andre.

"Sure," Andre answered.

"You know, we came here for a guy's night out…" My voice trailed off.

"Yeah, so?" Tara smiled.

"We're girls," Hayley pointed out.

"Yeah, so I'm sure you see why it's wrong for you _girls_ to be here right now," Andre retorted.

"I don't mind staying, do you, Tara?" Hayley shrugged. Oh my god. We were _never_ going to get rid of these girls. This wouldn't have been a problem before the incident. Oh my god. Stop thinking about it, Beck!

"Nope not at all," Tara winked at Andre. I could tell Andre just threw up a little inside.

"Not trying to be rude or anything, but why are you even here at Nozu?" I inquired. "Shouldn't you two be at your Daddy's karaoke place?"

"Karaoke Dokie is getting renovated. Daddy finally got enough money to make the place even bigger," Hayley answered.

"Since we had nowhere else to go to for karaoke, Hayley's daddy suggested we check out this place," Tara added. "Sushi is Japanese, and so is karaoke. We made the assumption that there'd be karaoke here."

"Too bad you won't be able to win here since your Daddy doesn't own the place," Andre muttered under his breath. I, on the other hand, heard him clearly. It made me smile. I opted for a laugh, but decided against it since it'd draw attention to me, then Hayley and Tara would ask what was so funny. Too bad Hayley thought of my smile in the wrong way and supposed I was smiling at her.

"Um, why don't you go back on stage and sing some more songs for us?" I suggested. Andre shot me daggers. I knew he didn't want to hear them sing any more than I did, or the rest of the restaurant, for that matter. But it was the only way to get them away from our table so we could eat in peace.

"Let's go, Tara, pretty boy wants to hear more!" Hayley squealed. She and Tara went back to the stage and sang more songs.

Andre and I took this opportunity to eat our food without being interrupted. When our plates were empty, we ordered dessert and waited for it to arrive. Again, we avoided watching the girls' performance. When the girls finished singing another song, me and Andre cheered enthusiastically and requested for more songs, earning very confused and annoyed looks from the whole restaurant, even from the dude who was running the karaoke station. I could tell he really didn't love his job at the moment.

"Smart," Andre praised as the waiter arrived for our dessert.

"Are they with you two?" The waiter asked, referring to Tara and Hayley.

"No," We said in perfect unison.

"They won't leave us alone," Andre sighed.

"Good luck," The waiter said, and then left.

"Sorry this guy's night didn't turn out as awesome as I thought it was going to be," Andre apologized, putting a spoonful of ice cream in his mouth. "We should've just stayed at your place and grilled burgers like we usually do."

"It's cool, Andre," I assured him. "If it weren't for the girls, then this would've been awesome. It's been so long since I went out with my best friend."

"It's because when you had a—" Andre would've finished his sentence, but decided against it after realizing where it was going.

"I wonder what the others did tonight," I thought aloud. "If Cat and Robbie are together now, wouldn't Tori just make it awkward?"

"Cat and Robbie don't care about third wheeling," Andre said. "They're cool like that."

"That's true."

We finished our ice cream, paid for our meal and then discreetly slipped out the door when Hayley and Tara weren't paying attention. They were still singing their hearts out. My plan worked perfectly.

"I'll be sleeping all day tomorrow, so I'll see you on Sunday," Andre said to me as I got out of the car when he drove me back to my RV.

"Sunday? What's Sunday?" I asked. I had no idea what was happening on Sunday.

"You forgot?" Andre replied.

I nodded.

"Then don't worry about it," Andre replied. Before I could respond or ask any more questions, he pulled out of the driveway and headed towards home.

* * *

**Fun fact: I was watching Tori & Jade's Playdate while writing this chapter, so that's where this whole Hayley and Tara thing came from. **

**The other day, I was watching some videos from The Slap and came across Angry Freak Out. The last time I watched it was before TWC came out, so when I heard Beck say the line "open up the door," I just couldn't help but laugh at the irony. Anyone else notice this? While we're talking about this, he also says the line "I try to talk to you," which also reminds me of their relationship. Sigh. Can the make up episode just air already? :(  
**

**Reviews = love!  
**

**- Trisha :)  
**


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**I apologize for the wait. I ended up writing a Bade oneshot so I focused on that for the past two days. **

**Unbroken**

Chapter Thirteen

I slept in the next day. Seeing as it was Saturday, and I had no plans, I found it appropriate. I didn't expect any visitors either. But I was wrong. It was noon when I was woken up by a loud banging on my door. I doubted it was any of my friends. They were probably busy today. Assuming it was a door to door salesman or something, I ignored it. Usually, door to door salespeople would eventually leave after a while of standing at the door, but whoever it was, they did not stop. Annoyed and angry, I groggily got up and answered the door with a very unpleasant face. It was Robbie, but he didn't have Rex sitting on his hand. The others weren't with him either.

"Hey, Robbie." I ran my hand through my hair. If it weren't my friend that was at the door, I probably would have yelled. Robbie was a good kid, and he usually doesn't cause me any problems.

"Hi, Beck," He greeted, waving. "Sorry for coming over unannounced, but I need your advice."

"Advice on what?" I wasn't the type of person that people went to for advice, so this surprised me. I wasn't much of an expert on anything, besides acting, cars, and relationships, I guess. But I didn't think Robbie would need help with acting, seeing as he's a pretty great actor. I didn't think he'd need help with his car either since I taught him everything I knew about them. Also, I didn't think he'd need help with relationships, since Cat's his girlfriend now.

"Cat."

"You're coming to _me_ for advice on _Cat_?" I'm not an expert on Cat. I just knew that she wasn't difficult. Cat was optimistic and had a bubbly personality. I wouldn't understand if anyone had a problem with her. Unless her obliviousness annoys the chiz out of someone, like Robbie, when he dropped multiple hints that he might be in love with her, and she just kept telling him that he was silly. On second thought, maybe he had a problem with her obliviousness.

"Well, you've been in a long committed relationship," Robbie began. "I don't have a clue with what I'm doing." Okay, so I was wrong. Maybe Robbie learned how to keep Cat focused and notice the obvious. She agreed to be his girlfriend, after all.

"Did you really have to come over at this hour just for relationship advice?"

"Yes."

"Fine, come in." I led Robbie into the RV and we sat on the couch. "What do you wanna know?"

"Well, how did you and Jade stay in a relationship for so long? There must be some kind of trick to it," Robbie said. "I mean, with a girl like her and a guy like you, most people thought you wouldn't even last a week. She's all scary and you're a ladies man. We never thought she'd be into you, and we never thought that you'd be into her for so long, with all the girls that are constantly throwing themselves at you." Yup, it was a mystery a lot of people at Hollywood Arts wondered.

"Honesty and trust," I replied. "Basically."

"Really? That's it?"

"I could elaborate more, but I'm still not awake," I shrugged.

"It's noon," Robbie pointed out.

"Your point?"

"Oh, I heard you went to Nozu last night with Andre," He said, after realizing why I woke up late.

"Who told you that?" I furrowed my brow. I was almost certain that I didn't mention anything to him or Cat or Tori.

"Andre. At school yesterday," Robbie answered.

"Oh. Well, it was kind of a disaster," I recalled.

"Why, what happened?" Robbie inquired.

"Hayley and Tara showed up." I groaned at the memory.

"Karaoke Dokie Hayley and Tara?" Robbie's eyes grew wide. He remembered the horrible performance they gave. It pretty much scarred him, as well as the whole audience that was present that night.

"Yup," I replied, popping the 'p.' "So what did you do last night?"

"Uh, I can't say," Robbie retorted nervously. "But I think you're going to find out tomorrow."

"What's tomorrow?" I questioned, hoping to get an answer from him, unlike Andre, who just drove away.

"I don't know," He shrugged. I knew he knew what was going on, and he wasn't telling me. What gives? Maybe I should ask Cat. Yeah, Cat, she's easy to manipulate.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"You're lying!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Fine, I'm going to ask Cat," I informed him.

"Go ahead," Robbie replied confidently. It's as if he's sure that Cat won't give in. He rested his head on his hands and leaned back. I got out my phone and called Cat. She answered on the first ring.

"Hey, Cat," I greeted.

"Hi Beck!" She greeted back. "Robbie's there, right? He told me was going over to your place. Anyway, it's been so long since we talked on the phone! It reminds me of that one time when my brother—"

"That's nice, Cat," I cut her off, not in the mood to listen to her stories about her brother. "Listen, so I was just wondering, do you know what we're doing tomorrow? I forgot we had plans."

"Oh, you're so silly," She giggled. "Of course I know what we're doing! How did you forget?"

"I've just had a lot on my mind," I answered. "So can you answer my question?"

"Sure," Cat retorted. "I'm not allowed to tell you. So shush."

There was a pause. I waited for her to answer me. I looked at Robbie, who chuckled at the situation.

"Cat!" I screeched.

"Whaty?" She replied cheerfully.

"You didn't answer me!"

"Yes, I did!" She reckoned. "I told you I can't tell you."

"You're being difficult." I held the bridge of my nose in frustration.

"I'm going to the mall with Jade and Tori now, bye!" _Beep_. She hung up on me. Thanks, a lot, Cat. But wait, did she say she was going to the mall with Tori? And _Jade_? Since when was she hanging out with our group of friends again? Maybe she had a horrible time with Ryder and decided not to go on another date with him! Yeah, that sounds just about right. But that doesn't change the way I feel about Jade. She'll probably just go off and go on tons of other dates with guys I know she's not the least bit interested in. Things would've been so much easier if Ryder wasn't in the picture, and all these other guys trying to ask her out.

I threw my phone to my bed, and Robbie laughed.

"I told you she wasn't going to tell you!"

"What's the big deal about tomorrow anyway?" I threw my arms in the air. I felt so oblivious to everything. Was I a bad person for forgetting what tomorrow was? I'd have to go with yes.

"Beats me," He shrugged. "It's your responsibility. We're just coming for support." For support? Supporting me for what?! Was I doing something dangerous? That's highly unlikely of me.

"Support for _what_?" My voice increased in volume, but I wasn't yelling.

"Hey, you think I should go join Cat at the mall with the girls?" He thought aloud.

"That's a horrible idea," I retorted. It wasn't a horrible idea at all, but if I guessed correctly, he would probably take me along with him and I'm still not prepared to face Jade. "Stay here and keep me company."

"You sound so lonely," Robbie declared.

"I feel like grilling burgers and it makes me look pathetic if I'm by myself," I replied truthfully. I was in the mood for burgers today. "Besides, Andre said he's sleeping all day today. Lack of sleep."

"Fine," Robbie agreed. "But only because the last time we hung out was when you helped me with my car. And because I like your burgers."

"Well, thanks."

"You're welcome."

"There's only one problem," I recalled. "We need to buy the ingredients."

"So do you want to go out and buy them now?" Robbie suggested. I nodded.

"Let me just get ready." I realized I was still in my sleep attire, shorts and a wife beater. I got up and took a quick shower, got dressed and fixed my hair to my liking. I exited the bathroom to find Robbie watching TV.

"We're taking your car," I declared. "Your car's blocking mine."

We exited the RV and got into Robbie's car. We got to the supermarket and bought all the things we needed. We only spent about fifteen minutes at the store and headed back to my place. We hauled the ingredients to the backyard. Robbie started to prepare the buns and the vegetables and stuff, while I started grilling the burgers.

"That smells good!" A familiar voice commented. It wasn't Robbie, and I was positive it wasn't me either. Robbie and I looked at each other in confusion, but then Tori and Cat opened the gate and let themselves in.

"What are you guys doing here?" Robbie inquired. We were both expecting them to be at the mall.

"We had to end our shopping trip a little early," Tori answered, sitting at the table on the patio. "Jade kind of threw a fit. So we came here because Cat said that Robbie was over here."

"Yeah, she started complaining to customer service because there wasn't a scissor store in the mall," Cat continued. "She got escorted out by security. But it's okay, she's not banned! She just got a warning though. If it ever happens again then she'll be banned for like a year. It's not like Jadey would mind though, since there's no scissor store there." There weren't very many stores dedicated to selling only scissors. If anything, she could've just gone to Target or something and went to the arts and crafts aisle or the school supplies aisle. I'm sure she'd be able to find scissors there. But of course, she has to make things difficult for everybody. That's one thing about her that hasn't changed. Not sure if I mentioned that before, but it's true.

"Oh my god," Robbie muttered. "Seems like she's getting back to her old self. That so sounds like Jade."

"Agreed," Tori laughed. "One step closer to her hating my guts again."

"Where is she anyway?" Robbie inquired. "Shouldn't she be with you guys?"

"She went home because she said she wasn't in the mood to go where we were going," Cat answered.

"Did you tell her you guys were coming over here?" Robbie wondered.

"Nope," Tori answered.

I wasn't a part of this conversation, but I still listened. I minded my own business and finished grilling the burgers. Luckily for the girls, I made enough for all of us. Well, actually I only added two extras when I saw them enter the backyard.

"I've missed your burgers, Beck," Robbie complimented, taking a bite out of his burger. We all sat at the table on the patio and ate our burgers, with iced tea as our drinks.

"Me too!" Cat chimed in. "It's been so long since he's made them."

"I guess I've just never had the time anymore," I shrugged. It was true. I used to be so busy on the weekends because I was always hanging out with—actually, never mind. That's not important. I've just had a lot of time on my hands now. It was actually quite boring, with nothing to do and no one to do things with. Sure, I still had my friends to hang out with, but it's different when it was with someone special, you know what I mean?

"Well, you need to make burgers more often," Tori advised.

"I'll try," I smirked. "But wouldn't you guys eventually get tired of them? Isn't it better if I made them every once in a while?"

"Pretty boy makes a good point," Robbie agreed.

While we finished our burgers, I told them the full story about what happened last night at Nozu with Andre. Tori made some remarks that didn't sound like her at all, while Cat just kept mentioning that the guy who owns Karaoke Dokie was Hayley's father. Robbie, he just kept quiet because I already told him some of the story when he woke me up.

"You know what surprises me?" Cat thought aloud.

"What?" The rest of us asked in unison.

"I've noticed that not a lot of girls have been flirting with Beck," Cat answered.

The other two agreed. I'll be honest, I've noticed that too. But it was because I was avoiding a lot of the girls at school. By a lot of the girls, I meant the girls that look like they were about to jump me the moment they saw me. I'll admit it's actually pretty scary having girls act like that. I mean, isn't there a lot of good looking boys to go around? Especially those senior girls that try to hit on me, there are a lot of good looking guys in their own grade, why settle for a younger dude like me?

"I've been trying to avoid them," I shrugged. "I'm not ready for another girlfriend just yet."

"You are _so_ not over Jade," Tori remarked with a smirk. Cat and Robbie laughed, agreeing with Tori.

"Just because I don't want to be in another relationship doesn't mean that I'm not over my ex-girlfriend," I retorted.

"Listen to him," Tori said. "He can't even say her name. He's in denial."

"I am _not_ in denial!"

"If you say so."

"I'm not."

"Okay."

"That's okay," Cat said. "She's not over you either."

"Oh my god, Cat. She doesn't even know I was her boyfriend!" I reminded her.

"Oops," Cat giggled at her mistake.

When we finished eating, they helped me clean up and we went back into the RV. We all decided to watch Degrassi, since I had the DVD box set of the most recent season. Besides, they've never seen it before, so it was a chance to show them what Canadian television looked like. Although, it wasn't very different from American television. After the marathon, they decided to go home to get some rest for tomorrow.

* * *

**So what's Sunday? Seems like a lot of you forgot too! Here's a hint: I wrote something about it in chapter six. ;) Anyway, anyone else watch Degrassi? **

**While you wait patiently for the next chapter, please check out my Bade oneshot I posted yesterday, it's called Call Me Maybe. lol.  
**

**Reviews = love!  
**

**- Trisha :)  
**


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**According to some of your reviews, you remembered what Sunday was. Were you correct? :)  
**

**Unbroken**

Chapter Fourteen

I woke up early the next morning purposely. I was still confused on what was going to happen today, but I got ready early anyway. I just watched TV while I waited. I'm sure since everyone knew that I forgot, they'd come over or call me to remind me. But what could it be? I'm sure I wouldn't have forgotten if it were _that_ important.

Suddenly, at around 11, my phone rang and I rushed to answer it, expecting it to be one of my friends.

"Beck! Get your butt down here to the hospital!" Tori exclaimed. _The hospital_? What was she doing there?

"Why are you there?" I inquired with a confused look.

"Jade," She replied simply. Before she could explain further, I ended the call and put my phone in my pocket. Grabbing my keys and turning off the TV, I headed out the door and to my car. I drove to the hospital as fast as I could, while still obeying the law. I think I ran a red light, though, but it's not my fault that yellow light changed so fast!

Once I arrived to the hospital, I got out of my car and entered the building. I looked around in the lobby, expecting to find my friends there. I only spotted Tori. Where was Jade and the others?

"Where is she?" I panted. I kind of ran from my car to the lobby. I mean, what if this were a life or death situation? I couldn't risk that!

Tori didn't say a word; instead, she led me up to the floor where everyone else was on. It was a quiet elevator ride, as she refused to speak until the others were present. I didn't even bother trying to get any information out of her, since I'd be getting all the information I needed to know soon enough. We found the others sitting in the waiting room.

"She's in the washroom," Cat clarified, as if she already knew my question.

"Why is she here? What's wrong with her?" I questioned, proving myself wrong that I didn't care about her anymore. The others smirked because they knew I was in denial the whole time.

"Dude, you know she has a checkup, right?" Andre chimed in. "You have to be here because you're technically in charge of her until her parents get back." Oh. Right. I feel like a complete idiot now. Wow. Great job, Beck.

"But hey, this proves us right," Tori shrugged. "You still care about her."

I plopped down on the seat next to Cat.

"I know," I sighed. "I just thought it would help to get over her."

"Well, it's not, so stop trying," Andre harshly told me. I couldn't blame him, though, because it was the truth.

"While she's in the washroom, we might as well tell you about Friday night," Robbie declared. Cat and Tori nodded.

"What did you guys do?" I inquired.

"Well, actually, we went to Citywalk," Cat said. "We went to go spy on Jadey's date." She played with her hair.

"But why?" I prompted.

"To make sure Ryder didn't pull an idiot move!" Tori answered in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Did he?" My voice was full of concern, proving once again, that I still cared about my ex-girlfriend.

"He yawned and put his arm around her in the middle of the movie," Andre explained. "If that counts as an idiot move." He shrugged. I supposed that Andre was already told this story, as he knew what happened and helped tell it.

"It is an idiot move," Robbie commented.

"You know it's an idiot move when even Robbie admits it is," Rex reckoned, making us all laugh.

"Hey, that's not nice, Rex!" Robbie countered.

"Are you new?" Rex retorted.

"We also found out why Jadey wasn't at school that day," Cat continued. "It's because—" Before she could finish her sentence, Jade entered the lobby, patting her skirt and tugging on the necklace that hung around her neck. I noticed that it was our matching necklace, accompanied with a white gold necklace that complemented a silver scissor charm. She must really like that ring necklace if she's wearing it without knowing the meaning behind it.

"Ugh," She rolled her eyes at the sight of me. "What is _he_ doing here?" I hope she knows that I can clearly hear her. I think that was her intention, though.

"He has to be here, Jadey," Cat replied, with a soft voice. "He's still technically in charge of you."

"Cat," Jade said, eyeing Cat's hair. "Why'd you dye your hair red?" Wow, she noticed this _now_?

"Red velvet cupcakes!" Cat replied with a smile.

"Ah. So is it my turn to go in yet?" She asked.

"I think so," Andre answered. "Or just wait till the doctor comes to get you."

"Eh, I guess I'll wait," Jade decided, sitting on the chair farthest from me. She's making such a big deal about this. It's not like I threatened to kill her or anything!

We were the only ones in the waiting room, and it went silent. I had a feeling that they were waiting for me and Jade to say something to each other.

"I'm not talking to him, just so you know," Jade clarified, crossing her arms.

"You're going to have to talk to him eventually," Tori pointed out.

"But not now," She scoffed.

I kept quiet. I knew how mad Jade could get. Usually her anger wasn't towards me, but it happened every once in a while.

"Jade, you can come in now," Doctor Collins approached us and motioned for Jade to follow her. "Beck, you can come too."

Jade groaned, and so did I. I exchanged looks with my friends, and their looks were all encouraging.

"If I get injured, it's all on you." I whispered through gritted teeth, before I followed the two to another room.

"At least we're at the hospital," Rex remarked. I would've given him a glare, but they were already out of my view.

Once we entered the doctor's office, Jade was advised to sit on the bed. I sat on the chair opposite the bed. We avoided each other's glances.

"So, Beck," Doctor Collins began. "How's Jade been doing?"

"I think you should ask her yourself," I sighed. Did the doctor have to know that I haven't been watching Jade for the past few days?

"Doctor, I don't feel comfortable with him being in the room while I get my check up," Jade stated.

Doctor Collins turned to me and sincerely gestured for me to return to the waiting room. I happily obliged. Maybe now the others can tell me the rest of the story they were telling me about earlier.

"Hey, why are you back?" Andre inquired.

"Jade requested that I not be in the room," I shrugged it off. "So why wasn't she at school on Friday?"

"She took the whole day to get ready for her date," Robbie answered simply. She took the whole day just to prepare for her date with _Ryder Daniels_? Really? That seems so unrealistic of her. I mean, I know she takes forever to get ready, as the majority of girls do, but the whole day just doesn't seem reasonable.

"I think it's because she's really into Ryder," Cat suggested. "I hear that she's going on a date with him again Tuesday night."

I face palmed.

"Who told you this?" I quizzed.

"Jadey."

"Did she see you guys on her date?" I questioned.

"Nope," Robbie answered. "Ryder almost did though."

"We were wearing disguises but Robbie's didn't help very much," Tori explained.

"I was Ariel!" Cat beamed. "Y'know, the mermaid!"

"She wore a mermaid style dress," Tori added. Oh, Cat. "But anyway, if I were you, I'd be getting worried."

"Why would I be worried?" I scoffed.

"If you ever want Jade back, you're going to have to start working even harder now," Andre insisted. "She's getting really into Ryder, and that is not a good thing. And because of that incident you had with Ryder, he's going to be flaunting her in your face if they ever get together, which is a huge possibility right now."

"I don't know…" My voice trailed off. "I mean, I can't deny it anymore, I still love Jade, but shouldn't I just let her go? Let both of us move on?"

"Forget that cliché chiz," Cat advised. "If you really love Jadey, Beck, you can't give up on her. Fight for her love."

"Also, you really hate Ryder," Robbie added. "So getting revenge on him is just a bonus! You're killing two birds with one stone, basically."

"I'm still not sure," I sighed.

"Listen to us, Beck," Andre reckoned. "We're your best friends, although we can't compete with Jade, but that's not the point. Anyway, yeah, we're your best friends, and as best friends, we want what's best for you. You're obviously really devastated about this, and you're not acting like yourself. You're a wreck. You're a wreck because you miss Jade terribly. Both of you were at your best when you were together."

"Remember when we told you that Jade's less scary when she's with you?" Robbie pointed out. "I miss that Jade. And I miss the Beck that was always so calm and would never lose it and get into fights."

"Come on, Beck, you _have_ to listen to us," Tori claimed. "She needs us with her right now, no matter how different she's been behaving and no matter the lack of time she's been spending with us. She needs us to help her through her recovery. She needs _you_, especially."

"Maybe staying with Jade in the doctor's office and getting glared to death wasn't such a bad idea," I thought aloud.

"Beck!" They all whined.

"What?!" I said defensively.

"What happened to the Beck that was so determined to win Jade back? Where did that determination go?" Andre replied.

"I lost it," I sighed. "I don't have determination or motivation to win her back anymore. I told you guys, I gave up on her."

"We all know you don't mean that," Rex chimed in.

"See! Even the puppet knows you're in denial," Andre pointed out.

"I'm not a puppet!" Rex countered.

"Oops, sorry, Rex," Andre apologized.

"Come on, you know you wanna spy on her next date," Tori assumed. I couldn't say she was wrong.

I sighed.

"You do wanna spy on her!" Cat decided.

"Even if I did, it's not like it's going to change anything," I pointed out.

"But then you'll be able to see how Ryder treats her so you can get all angry," Robbie offered. "I think it'll give you your determination back."

"I'll think about it," I finally concluded.

"Tuesday," Andre reminded me.

"Tuesday," I confirmed. I still wasn't sure if I wanted to get back with her. I mean, I knew I was in denial, but wasn't everyone in denial after a breakup?

"We see the way you look at her," Andre informed me, as if he knew what I was thinking.

I shrugged.

Doctor Collins returned to the waiting room and called me back into the doctor's office. Jade was still in there, but she seemed less annoyed than she was when I was present earlier.

"Jade's been recovering at a good pace," Doctor Collins stated. "Just continue to keep her in her routine and she should be back to normal in no time. If there are any problems regarding her recovery, just give me a call and we'll make an appointment for her to come back here." I assumed Jade hadn't told her that I haven't been properly taking care of her for the past few days. I didn't think it mattered.

"Thanks doctor," I let out a friendly smile.

"No problem, kid," She replied. "You're free to go."

I walked out of the room and headed towards the waiting room, but I stopped before I turned the corner. Jade was following me and hadn't realized me stopping, so she bumped into me. When she noticed what happened, she pushed me away from her.

"Watch where you're going," She hissed, fixing her hair.

"You're the one who bumped into me," I reminded her.

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes.

"Look, I'm sorry for being so protective of you," I apologized, honesty dripping in my voice. I'd rather her still be my best friend than her hating me for the rest of our lives. "It's just that your parents expect me to take care of you so when they come back, it's like you never lost your memory in the first place."

She sighed, trying to avoid my gaze, but she failed.

"Apology accepted. I made such a big deal about it, too, so I'm sorry." She replied. "I don't think I could ever stay mad at you for long."

"You never have," I laughed at the memories. "So… best friends?" I looked at her sincerely.

"Best friends," She confirmed, letting out a soft smile. She hugged me even though I didn't request one. Surprised at the touch, I wrapped my arms around her and she placed her head on my chest. It was almost like old times. After this little interaction with Jade, I was finally certain that I was going to try to win her back. It didn't matter how long it was going to take, it didn't matter that Ryder was in the way, I just knew that I was going to win her back.

* * *

**Beck and Jade are on good terms now! Yay! But will they stay that way for long? Hm. You never know what I have up my sleeve. ;)**

**Reviews = love!  
**

**- Trisha :)  
**


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**I was going to update yesterday because I knew I wouldn't be able to update today, but it turned out to be the opposite. I have two parties to go to today so I was sure that I wouldn't be able to update, but then I realized I'd be leaving in the afternoon. So I took it upon myself to work on this chapter all morning from the minute I woke up. :D **

**Oh, and did you guys see the new video Dan uploaded?! I LOVE THE CAST SO MUCH OMG.  
**

**Unbroken**

Chapter Fifteen

After we parted from the hug, we headed back to the waiting room. With the smiles on our faces, we earned confused looks from our friends. They couldn't suspect too much though, since they knew she was into Ryder Daniels and not me. (But not for long.) They flashed smiles back seconds after contemplating, realizing that we made up as friends again. They knew the first step was complete.

"Let's go to lunch," Jade declared. "I'm hungry."

Everyone got up and let Jade lead us towards the elevators. We all walked behind her, and everyone started whispering compliments to me. Jade didn't seem to notice and just continued to walk in front of us. This Jade was _so _oblivious.

The others all came to the hospital in Robbie's car, and so I offered to give anyone a ride since I came alone, and Andre and Tori accepted my offer. Jade and Cat joined Robbie (and Rex) in his car. Before we all went our separate ways, we decided on a place to eat. We headed to the nearest McDonald's from the hospital, as Jade was complaining that she was _starving_ and it couldn't wait any longer.

After lunch, we all headed to my place. I forgot that Jade still hadn't visited since the incident. Maybe her visit to the RV would help her remember? I mean, we've spent lots of time there. It might as well have been her second home.

"So, you _live_ in here?" Jade inquired. It was the question I got often whenever I brought someone to my RV who's never been there before.

"Yup," I confirmed. "My parents said that if I live under their roof, I have to follow their rules. So my roof—"

"Your rules," Jade nodded.

During her visit, Jade examined every inch of my RV, while me and the others took turns playing video games. Jade was too interested in my RV than to play video games, which she was really good at, by the way. She even spent a good five minutes just staring at my fish. Shoot, I forgot to change the water again… I shouldn't even be allowed to own fish. I didn't even know you were supposed to change the water until recently. I was surprised my fish didn't die yet. Oh well.

I woke up in a good mood the next morning and I even decided to wear my ring necklace again, after searching frantically for it in my RV. I decided to go to Jade's house since I was early. I knocked on the door and waited for Jade to answer it.

"You're early, Ry—" Jade said as she opened the door. I guessed she woke up early too because she was already dressed in her usual black attire. She stopped midsentence when she saw me standing in her presence and not Ryder, I'm guessing. "Hey, Beck, what are you doing here?"

"I supposed I still had to keep my word and take care of you," I informed her. "Do you need a ride to school?"

"Actually…" Her voice trailed off as she looked at her phone and texted someone. She smiled and looked at me again. "Yeah, sure. Come in, have some coffee."

"Black with two sugars?" I smiled.

"Well it's what I've been told I liked," She shrugged. She moved aside and let me enter her house. We went into the kitchen, where she was still eating her breakfast. I kept her company while I watched her eat.

"I'm sorry for not driving you around for the past couple of days," I apologized.

"It's cool," She accepted. "It was my fault too, y'know. I took everything out of proportion. At first, I thought you had a crush on me or something, but then I realized that you're my best friend and you're just looking out for me."

"Who drove you to school then?" I inquired, but I already knew the answer.

"Ryder," She smiled as she said it. I, on the other hand, cringed at the sound of his name. I made sure not to let her notice.

"Isn't he picking you up then?"

"I texted him telling him not to pick me up today."

"Why?"

"'Cause you showed up at my door."

"Speaking of Ryder…" My voice trailed off. "I know it's none of my business, but how was your date?"

"Oh!" Her face lit up. "It was _so_ much fun. You have nothing to worry about, Beck, he's a great guy."

"Are you sure about that?" My remark earned me a death glare, something she's been doing since she was a baby. Really. She has baby pictures of her doing her signature death glare. "I… I'm… sorry. I promise I'll be more supportive of the guys you date." That was a lie.

"You don't have to worry about _guys_," She assured me. "I have a date with Ryder again on Tuesday night and if it goes well, he might ask me to be his girlfriend!" Kill. Me. Now.

"That's fantastic!" I faked my enthusiasm. It almost sounded like sarcasm.

"I know you're not too fond of Ryder," Jade said truthfully. It's like she read my mind. "But I appreciate you trying to be supportive. And who knows, maybe once he's my boyfriend, you two will get close." Nope, that's not happening. I'm sure of it.

"What are best friends for?" I shrugged sheepishly with a forced smile

There was a silence that followed as she finished her breakfast. I drank the coffee she made me.

"If you don't mind me asking, where are you going on your date on Tuesday night?" I questioned, putting my empty cup in the sink.

"Maestro's," She replied happily.

"But that place is freaking expensive," I pointed out.

"Ryder said he has hooks ups at that place," She explained.

"We used to eat there," I told her, absentmindedly ignoring her previous sentence.

"We, as in, you and me?"

"We as in, me, you, Andre, Cat, Tori and Robbie," I corrected.

"How did we afford it?"

"The infamous Great Ping Pong Scam," I stated. "During freshman year it was your idea to form a fake ping pong team so we can use the money to eat at the restaurant after Cat told us how amazing it was there."

"Do we still do that?" She raised her pierced brow.

"Nah," I shook my head. "We got busted."

"That sucks," She commented.

"Not for you. You get to go there on your date anyway."

"I guess," She commented. "Hey, are you wearing the same necklace as me?" She pointed to my neck, then grabbed her own necklace.

"Yeah," I confessed.

"Why?" That was all Jade could say.

"Ever heard of matching necklaces with your best friend?" I couldn't just straight up tell her the real truth behind our necklaces. I hoped I could tell her soon, though.

"Oh. Why didn't you bring it up before?" She questioned. "When I found it in my bag the day I was released from the hospital, I thought it was really cute so I just kept wearing it."

"Slipped my mind," I admitted.

"Oh."

"Anyway, so do you want to go to school now?" I questioned, looking at my phone's screen. My background was a picture of Jade and me during our school's formal the other month. She was dressed in a blue dress that hugged her curves perfectly. She opted for a black dress, but I convinced her that she needed to change it up a little. She wore the blue dress, claiming that it matched her blue streaks that week anyway. I was wearing a blue dress shirt with a black vest over it, and dress pants. The picture of us was a prom style photo.

"Um, sure," She replied. "Let me just do the dishes real quick and we can go."

She put her dishes in the sink and washed them. Since there weren't very many, she finished in under a few minutes. After that, she grabbed her bag and we headed out the door.

When we arrived at school, I walked her to her locker. On the way, many students we passed by were whispering, but Jade didn't think much of it. I did, though, because I had no idea what kind of rumors were going around now. Once we reached Jade's locker, I excused myself to go to my own locker, which was just across the hall from hers.

"Beck! Is it true?!" Cat ran up to me with wide, hopeful eyes.

"Is what true?" I asked with a puzzled look on my face as I shut my locker.

"That you and Jade are back together!" Cat exclaimed, but not loud enough for Jade to hear.

"I wish," I laughed to hide the pain. "Why?"

"There are rumors going around saying you are!" Cat declared.

"Well, they're not true," I sighed. "I wish they were."

"I also heard that Ryder heard about this and he's going to fight you," Cat shrugged nonchalantly.

I shrugged it off as if it was nothing. He can't really beat me up… I didn't do anything wrong, and if I tell him that they're just rumors and she and I are still broken up, he'll feel like an idiot.

"Anyway, I'll see you in class!" Cat announced as she saw Jade walk by us, most likely heading to homeroom. Cat followed her.

The hallway was getting quite empty, as everyone started to head to their homeroom class in hopes they'd make it in time. I wasn't in a rush. Or maybe it was because I didn't hear the warning bell that rang because I was too deep in thought.

Before I knew it, I was pinned to the lockers just like I pinned Ryder the other day. I looked up to see the face I really didn't want to see right now. Ryder Daniels.

"What's your problem, Oliver?" He spat. "Just because you're not over your ex-girlfriend doesn't mean you should be spreading rumors that you two are back together when you _know_ she has a thing for me now. It makes you seem desperate and pathetic."

"I don't have a problem," I replied casually. I really had no fault here. "Jade and I are friends. People saw us together and must have thought differently. I did _not_ spread those rumors myself. As much as I'm not over her, I wouldn't stoop that low to your level, Daniels."

"Just stay away from her," He seethed.

"Only if you do," I spat back.

Knowing that this would be a no win situation, Ryder released me from his grasp and dragged himself to class. I had a satisfied smile on my face. I picked up my backpack and walked to my own homeroom class.

I arrived to class right after the bell rang.

"You're late!" Sikowitz declared, pointing a finger at me.

"I know," I shrugged.

"But because you're one of my best students, I'll let it go," He continued. The majority of the class groaned. "Hey! If you were a great an actor as Beck is, maybe I wouldn't mark you late either. Work on your acting, kids!"

I sat at the only available seat, which was beside Tori. Sikowitz began his lesson and started writing on the board. Tori took the opportunity to ask me why I was late.

"Ryder," I whispered back.

"What happened?" She inquired in a concerned tone.

"He heard me and Jade were back together," I replied.

"Oh my god! You guys are back together?! Why didn't you tell me this chiz?!" She answered happily.

"It's not true," I declared. "Rumors. It's nothing, really. I set Ryder straight."

"My house after school?" Tori asked. "So we can talk about tomorrow night."

"Yeah, sure," I smirked mischievously.

During lunch, I was surprised to see Jade sitting at the table when I approached my friends.

"Jade's joining us for lunch again!" Cat announced. "Just like old times!"

"I missed her," added Robbie.

"She makes you cry," Rex pointed out. Robbie put his hand over the puppet's mouth.

"That was supposed to be a secret!" Robbie retorted.

"It's not," Andre answered. "We all know."

The rest of us agreed with Andre.

"Anyway, why aren't you with Ryder?" Tori asked Jade. "Shouldn't you two be doing your songwriting?" Tori hated Ryder as much as the rest of us, but she knew that even she had to act supportive for Jade's sake. We all had to.

"Yeah, but he has a tech theatre project that's due before our song," Jade explained. "So he's working on that for now." He probably has a female partner and is using her at the same time he's using Jade. What a player. After Tori's song, you'd think the girls around here would know better. But nope, they're just falling for his trap. Pathetic.

"You're busy tonight, right?" Cat questioned. The question was targeted to Jade.

"Yup," Jade responded. "I have some work to catch up on because I was too focused on my songwriting." Perfect. That means she won't be at Tori's after school while we talk about eavesdropping on her date tomorrow night. I didn't want to attract too much attention to myself during her date, so the plan was going to be simple. Just get as close to them as possible without them noticing me, and make sure Ryder doesn't do chiz to Jade that would earn him a punch from me.

"So you can't make it to Tori's?" Robbie inquired.

"Nope. But I'll make it up to you guys when I'm not so busy with school," Jade promised.

"Need a ride home?" I offered, assuming she wouldn't be seeing Ryder after school.

"Yup," Jade accepted.

My friends exchanged looks without Jade noticing. They were satisfied with the progress I was making on my path to getting Jade back. I knew my friends hated it when Jade and I fought, but they hated it even more when we weren't together. They admitted it themselves.

* * *

**Fun fact: I have a list where I write what day(s) each chapter takes place so I don't get confused and so I plan ahead what day(s) each chapter is going to be.**

**Talk to me on Tumblr, guys! I get lonely there sometimes. Leave me an ask or something. :) Link's in my profile!  
**

**By the way, I won't be able to update tomorrow, so the next chapter will be up on Monday, hopefully.  
**

**Reviews = love!  
**

**- Trisha :)  
**


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Surprise! I got home earlier than I expected, so I got to write this chapter!  
**

**Also, I'd like to introduce an OC in this chapter. Becca Oliver! She's Beck's cousin. You might think she was just added in randomly, but I assure you, her presence has a purpose and you may or may not love me for it. ;) It's not included in this chapter though. But when it happens in the next chapter (maybe, I'm not sure yet), I'm sure you'll be able to tell what her relevance was to the plot.  
**

**Unbroken**

Chapter Sixteen

"_Hey, Beck?" Jade called, as she shifted to the edge of my bed. She was at the RV with me, working on a scene for Sikowitz's class. I'm surprised he paired us together, because he usually never does. He thinks we're too much of a distraction to each other. But since we were technically broken up, he didn't have a problem with us being partners. If it were a real break up, however, I'd think what he did was cruel._

"_Mhm?" I looked up at her. I was sitting casually on the carpeted floor, with a script beside me. We were assigned a scene from a play that Sikowitz recently finished writing._

"_Remember our best friend pact?" Jade inquired sheepishly._

"_Of course I do," I replied. How could I forget? If it weren't for that pact, I probably would have Jade back in my arms by now just like old times._

"_Well, don't freak out on me, but…" Her voice trailed off. She seemed unsure of what she was going to say. "I think I may be in love with you."_

_I didn't respond. I looked at her, stunned. It was the moment I've been waiting for ever since the accident. The best part was I didn't have to remind her or anything! She remembered herself! My only response was getting up off the floor to sit beside her on the bed, facing her._

"_Yup, I knew it," Jade sighed disappointedly. "I knew if I admitted it to you, you wouldn't feel the same way and then our friendship would never be the same anymore. It's just that, it's been killing me and I just needed to get it off my chest. I was going to tell Cat, and maybe even Tori, 'cause you know, we're on okay terms, but I thought I would just—"_

_Before she could finish her thought, I cupped her cheeks and leaned in to press my lips against hers. The kiss lasted a couple of seconds before I pulled away. Embarrassed by my action, I looked down and sighed, awaiting her reaction. I looked up at her again. Her eyes were still closed, probably savoring the kiss._

"_Jade?" I said in a soft voice._

_She finally opened her eyes._

"_What was that for?" Jade questioned, with her eyes wide._

_I bit my lip, too afraid to answer. I could see the worry in her eyes. She feared my answer, assuming that I kissed her in an attempt to show her that she really wasn't in love with me. But it was far from that. The kiss was an attempt to show her that I felt the exact same way._

_We sat in silence for a few minutes, until I had enough courage to give her an answer._

"_I think I may be in love with you too," I finally confessed._

_Now it was Jade's turn to be quiet. She was in shock, I knew she was. She hadn't expected it from me, no matter how many hints I've dropped since she got out of the hospital._

Suddenly, there was a loud ringing. Realizing it was my phone, I groaned. I reached for my PearPhone and answered it.

"It wasn't real…" I muttered into the phone, still half asleep. My eyes were still closed. "Damn it."

"What wasn't real?"

I was startled by Jade's tone of voice. It was cheerful, which was very unlikely of her. Then again, she wasn't acting like herself, so I couldn't really complain.

"Oh, nothing," I replied. "Just a dream." I hoped that she didn't ask questions about what happened in my dream.

"So where are you?" She questioned casually.

"In bed, why..?" My voice trailed off.

"Oh, I just assumed that you'd be regularly driving me to school and back again, so…"

"Oh my god, I'm late, aren't I?" I face palmed.

"You're not late," Jade responded, "but I just expected you to be here by now."

"Alright, just give me twenty minutes and I'll be right over," I informed her. I hung up without waiting for her response and got out of bed. I took a _really_ quick shower, got dressed, ate breakfast, and I was out the door after ten minutes. Another ten minutes later, I was knocking on Jade's door.

"It's about damn time!" Jade said when she opened the door for me. "Whoa, what's with your hair?"

"I didn't have much time to do my hair, so," I shrugged.

"I'm sorry," She apologized. "I rushed you."

"It's not your fault," I assured her. "I woke up late."

"Let's go to school?"

We went to school and met up with the others at Tori's locker, after visiting our own lockers to get our things. We chatted a bit, and then headed to Sikowitz's class, since all of us were usually the earliest.

Surprisingly, the day passed by fast. I met up with Jade at her locker after school, and drove her home.

"See ya tomorrow," She smiled. It was a smile that happened more often now, and around other people also.

"Bye," I smiled back. "Have fun on your date tonight." What I meant by that was, _I hope you have a horrible time and that he breaks your heart so you can come over and I can comfort you._

"Thanks, I will," Jade responded as she got out of my car and made her way to the front door of her house.

I pulled out of the driveway and headed to the RV. As I got ready for tonight, my phone rang. Looking at the caller ID, I noticed it was my cousin so I answered it.

"Hey, Beck!" My 13-year-old cousin, Rebecca, greeted. Rebecca mostly went by her nickname, Becca. She was tall for her age, and her height made her look older than she actually was. She had black hair and tan skin, as most of my family did on the Oliver side. We didn't look like each other, but you could tell that we were related.

"Hi, Becca," I greeted back, fixing my vest with my free hand. Since it was Maestro's we were going to, we had to dress fancy. I was in no mood to wear a full suit, so just wearing the vest was my alternative. "What's up?"

"I miss you," She admitted. Out of all my cousins, she was the one I was closest to. We grew up together back in Vancouver, and both our families moved out to L.A. at the same time. It also helped that we both had no siblings, so she was like my little sister and I was her big brother. She only lived half an hour away from me, but we never spent much time together since we moved.

"Of course you do," I teased.

"I do!" She insisted. "Can I come over?"

"Right now? I'm kind of busy tonight," I told her. "And my parents are in Vancouver."

"Yes, right now. I already told my parents you were coming to pick me up. And so? I want to see you, not my aunt and uncle."

"I'm going to Maestro's," I stated.

"Maestro's?" She repeated. "That really expensive fancy restaurant?"

"Yup."

"Why?" Becca questioned, then added, "Can I come?"

"I'll tell you everything when I pick you up," I sighed, giving in. She was my cousin and I loved her to death, so of course I wasn't going to blow her off. Besides, I never got to see her much anymore.

"Yay! I'm gonna get ready, bye!" Becca exclaimed excitedly before hanging up on me.

Since Becca lived half an hour away, I had to cut my time to get ready. After finally getting my hair the way I wanted it, I went to go pick up Becca. She was wearing a white floral dress, two inch heels, and her face was covered in very light makeup.

"Whoa," I commented as soon as she got into my car. "Since when did you start wearing makeup?"

"I'm wearing a fancy dress," Becca pointed out. "I have to. But don't worry; I only wear mascara to school." I was a bit overprotective of Becca sometimes. I wished we lived closer so I could see her more regularly like we used to back when we were kids.

"Alright," I approved as I pulled out of the driveway and headed to Tori's house.

"So what's going on?" She inquired. "Are you going on a date with Jade? If you are, then I'd feel bad for being the third wheel. You could've told me! I would've understood." Unlike most of my family, Becca liked Jade. They liked hanging out whenever Becca was at my place. Jade liked her too, for they shared a love for The Scissoring. Another thing they shared: they both loved me.

"I'm not going on a date exactly…" My voice trailed off. I explained everything to her, starting from when Jade fell offstage, all the way to what was happening tonight.

"Where are we and why are we here?" Becca asked as I pulled into Tori's driveway.

"My friend Tori's house," I responded.

"Ooh, the one that Jade hates?"

"Yup, that's the one. We're here to make sure everyone's ready," I explained to my cousin as we walked to Tori's front door and rang the doorbell. Seconds later, Tori opened the door. She was wearing a shiny red dress, much like the purple dress Jade wore the last time we were at Maestro's.

"Oh my god, Beck, that's genius!" Tori praised, earning looks from both Becca and me. "A fake date?! Smart."

"No, Tori, she's—" Before I could explain, Cat came into view and cut me off.

"Aw, Beck has a new girlfriend!" Cat announced, making Robbie and Andre walk towards the door as well.

"Is that Cat?" Becca whispered to me. She knew about my friends because Jade and I would tell Becca stories about our shenanigans.

"Yes," I whispered back.

"Does that mean the plan is off again?" Robbie questioned sadly. He was really looking forward to getting the old Jade back as much as I was.

"This is a load of chiz!" Andre exclaimed. "That's Becca, Beck's cousin." Oh, right. Andre knew Becca. Andre and I were just playing video games in my RV a few years back, and Becca and her parents came to visit unexpectedly.

"Oh." Tori's face fell. "No wonder you two look related."

"That's because we are," Becca replied matter-of-factly. "Hey Cat—"

"Oh my gosh! How does she know my name?!" Cat yelled in a scared voice.

"Beck and Jade told me about you guys," Becca explained. "And Andre and I already met once a few years ago."

"You used to be so small, and now you're almost taller than me," Andre commented, ruffling her hair.

"Yeah, Cat, I thought your hair was red?" Becca pointed to the blonde hair that framed Cat's face.

"It is!" She confirmed happily.

"We put a blonde wig on her because she's the easiest to spot," Andre explained.

"See!" Cat took off the blonde wig, revealing her red velvet hair.

"Cat!" Robbie whined. "Now I have to fix your wig again!"

"Kaykay!" Cat giggled. Robbie grabbed her arm and pulled her into the middle of the living room.

"So does Becca know about the plan?" Tori questioned me.

"Yup," Becca answered right before I was about to.

"Why is she here anyway?" Andre asked.

"I haven't seen Beck in a while so I thought I'd spend time with him!" Becca explained.

"That's cute," Tori gushed. Becca hugged me tight right after Tori said this.

"So are we ready to go?" I called out to Robbie and Cat. Robbie was adjusting Cat's wig so it seemed like she was a natural blonde even though she was a natural brunette and a fake redhead. Cat would look good in any hair color because of her skin tone.

"Just a second!" Robbie called back, brushing out any tangles in the wig that was on Cat's head. "Okay, we can go now!"

"Yay!" Cat cheered and ran out the door, pushing past me and Becca. The rest of us followed behind.

The night before, Andre had called Maestro's imitating Ryder to confirm the reservation for Ryder and Jade's date. They reserved the table for 7pm, so we specifically planned to get to the restaurant at 6:30. We knew which table they were going to sit at, and it was actually really convenient that Becca tagged along, because then we could get three tables because it'd be less suspicious if we all sat at different tables. Because Maestro's was expensive and we had no budget for it, Tori, Andre and Cat convinced the manager to provide us each a one course meal in exchange for a full performance tomorrow night.

We all headed to our tables as the manager escorted us each. Our tables were in perfect view of Jade's table, but not too obvious that we would get caught. I was scared that we were going to get caught because the restaurant was rather empty when we arrived. But as the time got closer to 7, the restaurant began getting more and more people flooding in, so I worried a little less as the tables around us were filled.

"Calm down," Becca instructed when she noticed I couldn't keep still in my seat. "They're not going to see you, don't worry!"

"I'm not too worried about that," I admitted. "I'm worried that Jade's actually going to have a good time."

"Don't think like that," Becca told me. "Jade loves you. She really does."

"How do you know?" I raised an eyebrow.

"There were those times where Jade and I hung out alone when you were busy making food or taking a shower or doing something else," Becca began. "And she always brought you up. Well, not _always_, but she's said some things that made me certain that you and Jade will be endgame."

"And what were those things she said?"

"I can't say," She shook her head. "But trust me, she loves you and you're going to win her back. You love her, right?"

"Of course I do! Why would you even ask me that?!" I responded defensively.

"I'm just making sure," Becca retorted. "Chill."

"Okay."

"If you love her, fight for her," She told me. "Ever heard of the saying, 'I'm a lover not a fighter but I'll fight for what I love'? That's totally you. I know you don't get into fights, but you got into one with Ryder kinda, and it was because of Jade, your true love." Kid had a point.

I looked towards the entrance of the restaurant, and saw Jade and Ryder enter. I grabbed the menu and hid behind it. Becca followed my lead when she saw where I was looking. I saw the others do the same.

* * *

**I just really needed to include that dream there in the beginning... I needed some Bade fluff and I know you all did too LOL.  
**

**So I heard How To Rock wasn't renewed for a second season. First Victorious, now How To Rock? I've only watched HTR a few times (because it only premiered in Canada last month and I love Max) but from what I've seen, it was a good show! This proves that the 60 episode lifespan was total bs. Besides, the producer/writer of HTR said that the show wasn't picked up for another season because the network is going through a transition. Meaning, that these shows aren't getting renewed because they're making room for new shows! So all of our assumptions about Victorious ending because of Sam & Cat is proven to be true. Anyway, leave me your thoughts about this in your review if you have any. ****  
**

**Reviews = love! Spread the love, everyone! I really love your reviews and they motivate me to update faster because I know that you guys are enjoying it and I just want to make you all happy. Don't be shy! I even accept reviews like: "I loved it!" :D  
**

**- Trisha :)  
**


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Okay, we find out Becca's relevance in this chapter.  
**

**By the way, I'm going to try my hardest to update everyday this week since I start school next Tuesday. When school starts, I'll probably only be able to update every weekend- actually, I'll just try to update consistently (not everyday updates, but at least every few days) even though school will be in the way.  
**

**Unbroken**

Chapter Seventeen

We watched discreetly as Jade and Ryder made their way to their table. Fortunately, they didn't notice us. Jade looked so beautiful, like she usually did. She was wearing a black mini dress, which was so like her to do. She was wearing heels, not boots, and it made her reach Ryder's height. Her hair was straightened with her colored streaks. She never wore her hair straight anymore. What bothered me was that Jade was holding Ryder's hand. What was even worse was that their fingers were intertwined. Oh _hell_ no. I felt anger boil up inside, and Becca noticed this by the way I was breathing.

"What did I tell you?" She said through gritted teeth.

"Sorry," I muttered. "But he's holding her hand!"

"Oh my god," She commented, face palming. She was getting annoyed by the way I was acting. I was being stubborn, I knew that. How would you feel if the person you loved was going on a date with someone else?

"They're still looking at their menus," I declared. "There shouldn't be much communication until they order. I think we're good for now."

Our food came second later. We all decided on a dish when we were talking to the manager earlier. I had steak with fries and some vegetables on the side. Becca had fettuccine Alfredo and chicken. I don't remember what the others ordered, though.

As I ate my food, I got a text from Tori. _She's laughing at something he said_, it read. I almost choked on my food when I read it. How was that possible? I looked towards Jade's table. Even _I_ couldn't make her laugh that much. Then again, I was never the funny type. But Ryder didn't seem like the funny type either, just the jerk.

"I'm serious Beck, calm down," Becca advised. I was stabbing a fork furiously in my steak, earning looks from people at other tables. "You're drawing attention to yourself."

"I'm sorry!" I apologized. "I just can't stand seeing Jade so happy."

Becca looked at me, confused.

"With Ryder, I mean," I added.

"I know, but it's not like you're doing anything to sabotage her date," She replied. "And I've never seen you so possessive of her. It's usually the other way around. Well, from what you and Jade have told me about your relationship."

"That's because guys never hit on her!" I explained. "They're all too scared to even come within a foot of her. But then freaking Ryder Daniels came along and thinks he can just ask her out!"

"Just eat your steak," Becca recommended and patted my hand.

"Fine," I muttered, giving all my attention to the food in front of me. "But Ryder's a jerk."

Once I finished earing my food, I focused on Jade. She actually seemed like she was having such a good time. Damn that Ryder Daniels. He doesn't know how to treat a girl. He's just using her. He's using her to make me mad. I didn't even understand why he was doing this. What did I ever do to him? The only time we ever interacted before all of this was during Beggin' On Your Knees, when Robbie and I refused to let him leave the stage. Besides, he deserved that so he can't really be mad at me. If we're going by his logic, he should be quite angry at Robbie too.

My phone vibrated, notifying me of a few new text messages. They were all from Robbie. _He's feeding her_, one read. _BECK LOOK NOW HE'S DOING IT AGAIN_, another one read. _You missed it, _read another. I realized my mind started wandering off after I mentioned Ryder. I looked at the table Robbie and Cat were sitting at. Robbie was looking at me also, and shrugged when he noticed I read the messages. I texted him back. _Jade never let me feed her_, I typed. _Then you should be worried_, Robbie texted back.

I looked at Jade and Ryder once again. They were eating their food and conversing. Jade had the biggest smile on her face. Ryder had a suspicious smirk.

_What do you think they're talking about?, _Andre texted. I looked over to his and Tori's table. They were both on their phones.

_They could be talking about anything, really, _I answered.

"What's happening?" Becca asked as soon as I pressed send.

I looked up from my phone to see Becca's confused face.

"Jade's having a good time," I shrugged.

Becca raised an eyebrow and looked towards Jade and Ryder's table.

"She looks bored," Becca stated.

It was my turn to look confused. I looked over at their table and noticed that Jade was sitting alone and texting on her phone. Where did Ryder go? Maybe to the washroom or something.

"But before Ryder disappeared, it looked like she was having the time of her life," I explained.

"I doubt it," Becca shrugged.

My phone lit up again because of a new text. This time, it was Cat. _Jade just texted me_, it read. With a suspicious look on my face, I texted back, _What did she say? Does she know we're here?!_ Seconds later, I received another text from Cat. _She said that's she's having an amazing time on her date and that she's thinking about kissing him at the end of their date. _Oh, no. Now I regretted not coming up with a plan that included sabotaging her date. The only reason why I went against that idea was because Jade would eventually figure out it was me (she has her ways) and then chances of us getting back together would be very slim.

"Who texted you now?" Becca inquired.

"Cat," I responded. "Look, I told you Jade was having a good time." I gave her my phone to read the conversation between Cat and me.

"So I was wrong," She admitted. "What are you going to do now?"

"Well, it's not like I can't stop her from kissing him," I replied. I realized I hadn't answered Cat yet so I texted her back, _We can't stop that, now can we..?_ Seconds later, she replied back. _No, Beck, I don't think so. How are you feeling? _I didn't bother answering her this time.

I received another text within seconds from Tori. _Cat told us what happened. Andre will be over there in a few_. I sighed. As expected, Andre joined Becca and me at the table a few minutes later.

"Sorry I took so long," Andre apologized. "I had to make sure Jade didn't see me. Why is Ryder not back yet? Is he having a bowel movement or something?" Becca and I laughed at his comment.

"I hope so," I muttered.

"Anyway, I think you should let her kiss him," Andre stated truthfully. I didn't speak. I waited for him to finish his thought. "I mean, you've kissed girls before while you two were still together—"

"It was acting!" I defended myself. It was true. The kisses I've had with Tori and Cat was strictly _acting_. I was in character.

"Yeah, but still," Andre continued. "I think it's only fair if she kisses him. Besides, what if after she kisses him, she realizes how repulsive he is? Maybe she'll have an epiphany!"

"Okay, that sounds totally unrealistic," I scoffed. "But since there's nothing I can do, then fine."

"Alright, I'm going back to my table now before Ryder gets back," Andre announced. "See ya later."

As soon as Andre got back to his own table, Ryder returned to his table. I motioned for Becca to look in the direction of their table. Jade put her phone away and smiled at Ryder. I tried my best not to react to that.

"Wait… She's getting up…" Becca stated, grabbing the menu to hide her face. We specifically requested that the menus stayed at our table throughout the duration of our stay at Maestro's. I don't know why Becca tried hiding her face. It's not like Jade remembered anyway. If anything, it should be me hiding my face.

"Shoot! I think she saw us, she's coming this way…" I said, grabbing the menu to hide behind as Jade walked towards our table. She walked right past us. Phew.

"She's gone," Becca informed me. "She went to the washroom."

"Oh, thank god," I sighed in relief, putting down the menu.

"I wouldn't be sighing just yet," Becca replied. "Ryder's coming this way…"

I tried hiding behind the menu again but to no avail, as Ryder was already standing at our table by the time I attempted this. The important thing is that _Jade_ didn't see me, right?

"Well, well, well," He said with a satisfied smirk as he crossed his arms. "Eavesdropping, Mr. Beck?" I flinched at the sound of my name and the way he said it.

"Of course not," I spat back. At least he didn't acknowledge Becca.

"Liar," He declared. "I know you're not over Jade, so you wouldn't be here on a real date. You're here to eavesdrop on Jade's date with me. I saw you and your friends the minute I walked in. I didn't recognize the blonde chick that was with the curly haired boy, though. Lucky for you, I made sure Jade didn't notice you guys."

"Sure," I rolled my eyes.

"I don't think Jade's going to like this," He said disapprovingly. He shook his head to add effect.

"You're not going to tell her, are you?" I questioned with a raised brow, somewhat worried that he was.

"Nope," He replied smoothly. "I'm going to make you suffer by watching her have a good time with me."

"Yup, _that'll_ show him," Becca commented sarcastically and rolled her eyes.

"And who are _you_?" Ryder turned to Becca.

"Becca Oliver, nice to meet you," She smiled falsely.

"You're his sister?" Ryder assumed.

"Cousin," Becca corrected.

"Whatever," He remarked. "Oh, and Beck? I hope you enjoy the show."

Ryder didn't give me a chance to respond, so he returned to his seat to wait for Jade to get back. I buried my face in my hands.

"So that's Ryder Daniels, huh?" Becca thought aloud. "He seems like a very inconsiderate jerk. Jade's an idiot."

"Jade's not an idiot…" My voice trailed off as Jade obliviously walked past us to return to her table. "She just lost her memory."

I looked at my phone as I got a text message from Robbie. _We saw what happened, meet us near the washrooms. NOW._

"I'll be right back, Becca…" I excused myself and headed towards the washrooms, where my friends already were.

"What did Ryder say?" Cat questioned anxiously, bouncing up and down.

"He wants me to suffer so he's not going to tell Jade that we're eavesdropping," I sighed.

"What a jerk," Tori scoffed. "Just watch, he's going to kiss her when he's certain you're watching. I already know it's going to happen."

"That's not cool," Robbie commented. "Beck, you have to do something. Even I can't stand seeing Jade kiss him. She's not going to be happy with him if he asks her to be his girlfriend. Not as happy as she was when she was with you."

"There's nothing I can do," I responded. "Just let her kiss him. Whatever."

"But Beck!" Cat whined.

"Andre told me I should just go along with it," I shrugged.

"Why?" The others, minus Andre, asked.

"Because I've kissed other girls while we were dating," I explained. "And apparently it counts even though I was acting."

"You left out the part where I said that maybe Jade would realize that she doesn't like him if she kisses him," Andre pointed out.

"Yeah. That too," I agreed.

"It's possible, not unrealistic," Andre added.

"It is possible," Cat confirmed. "I see it happen on TV and in movies all the time!"

"Yes, Cat, but they're fake," I told her.

"Phooey," Cat furrowed her brows.

"I'm just going to let her kiss him then," I concluded. I went back to my table before the others could say anything else. I made sure I wasn't noticed by Jade. My friends were still near the washroom.

"Beck!" Becca exclaimed, but not loudly enough to disrupt surrounding tables. "Jade's coming this way!"

It was too late to hide my face. She was already at our table. I wonder what she had to say.

"Oh my god, Beck!" Jade exclaimed. I looked behind me to see my friends sitting at a random table with strangers, eyeing the situation. They were in as much shock as I was. "What are you doing here?" She smiled. I swear to god if Ryder told her I was eavesdropping… Jade noticed Becca and turned to her. "Are you on a date with her?" Her voice was very unpleasant now and it seemed like she was upset.

Before either Becca or I could explain, we saw the anger in her eyes and she couldn't keep still. Was she jealous?

"Sorry for interrupting," Jade added through gritted teeth.

As if on cue, Ryder showed up at her side. I assumed they had already paid and were heading out.

"Oh!" Ryder's eyes lit up with fake enthusiasm. "Beck, you're here!"

Becca rolled her eyes at Ryder's act.

"Yeah…" My voice trailed off. "How was your date?" I don't even know why I just asked them that.

"Great," Ryder smirked, putting his arm around Jade. "Right, babe?" He did _not_ just call her babe. I refuse to believe I heard that correctly.

"Whatever," Jade rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. She seemed unamused. "Yeah, it was great." She added sarcastically.

"Okay then…" Ryder's voice trailed off.

Ryder tried leaning in to give her a kiss, but she turned the other way. Ooh, burn. I had the _biggest_ urge to laugh at this, but I knew I couldn't. I could tell Becca was trying her hardest to not burst out laughing also.

"Drive me home," Jade demanded, walking towards the front door.

"Yeah, your date went _so well_," I finally laughed, earning a death glare from Ryder, much like Jade's. But Ryder's death glare was more laughable than scary, really.

* * *

**So how was that? Do you think Jade's jealous? ;)**

**I'd just like to take this moment to say thank you to all my reviewers! Your reviews make me smile and I like replying to you guys! Just PM me or message me on Tumblr if you'd like to talk more. :D  
**

**Reviews = love!  
**

**- Trisha :)  
**


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**I'm not too pleased with this chapter, but I hope it's fine. Let me know if you enjoyed it though lol. :)  
**

**Unbroken**

Chapter Eighteen

"Shut up," Ryder muttered.

"Ryder! Drive me home! Now!" Jade yelled. Her body language showed that was getting very impatient.

"Have fun with her," I said with a satisfied smile. I doubt he knew how to handle Jade when she acted out.

"Whatever," He scoffed as he walked away.

Becca burst out laughing when he was out of view.

"But did you see the way she rejected him?" Becca laughed. "That was _hilarious_. See, I told you, you have nothing to worry about."

"But she thinks I'm dating you," I shuddered at the thought. She was my cousin, after all.

"But hey, didn't you see how stiff she got? She was totally jealous," Becca replied with a satisfied look on her face.

"Why would she be jealous if she's with Ryder?" I sighed.

"She's probably gaining her memory back… Memories about you," Becca suggested. It's a nice thought, really. Maybe Becca was right. Maybe Jade was starting to get her memory back. Or maybe she was just starting to gain feelings for me. Whatever the case was, I was glad that Jade seemed jealous.

Becca and I left the restaurant, not saying bye to my friends because it was getting kind of late and Becca needed to be home soon since it was a school night.

"Hey, invite me over when you and Jade get back together," Becca demanded as I pulled up in her driveway.

"I will," I promised. "Tell your parents I said hi."

"Kay," She replied as she got out of the car. "Bye!"

"Bye," I responded. I made sure she got into her house before heading home.

Once I got home, I got ready for bed and I quickly drifted off to sleep. I hoped that I didn't have another dream about Jade and I getting back together because I wished that it would happen in real life and not in my dreams.

The next morning, I woke up at the usual time I wake up so I took my time to get ready. I wasn't sure if I wanted to drive Jade to school today because of what happened last night. But since she hadn't texted me or called me informing me not to pick her up, I knew I had to go over there anyway. Maybe I could talk to her about yesterday.

"Hi, Beck," Jade greeted monotonously when she opened the door.

"I wasn't sure if you wanted me to drive you today…" My voice trailed off.

"It's fine," She forced a smile, then let me inside. She had already finished her breakfast and was just watching TV in the living room.

"So you really didn't have fun on your date?" I questioned referring to her comment from last night.

"I did, I guess," She shrugged. "I was just in a bad mood after, I don't know why. Oh and sorry by the way I acted last night. I really shouldn't care if you were on a date with some girl or not. I just didn't like the idea of you being so close with another girl. We've been best friends for as long as I can remember, so I kind of got jealous." Oh. She wasn't jealous because she was interested in me. I see.

"It's fine," I assured her. "But I wasn't on a date. That was my cousin, Becca. You met her two years ago."

"Oh," Jade replied when the sudden realization hit her. "That makes so much more sense. Besides, you would have told me if you were going on a date."

"That's true," I agreed.

"I'm sorry, I promise that won't happen again," She apologized. "I guess I know how you feel about Ryder now."

"Yup," I replied. I didn't know what else to say.

"I have a date with him again tomorrow night," She beamed. _Really?_ After not wanting to kiss him last night, I'd expect Jade to be over him by now.

"You're not official yet, are you?" I questioned, silently hoping that the answer was no.

"Nope," She replied. _Thank you._ "I was certain that he was going to ask me last night when he drove me home, but I guess he didn't appreciate my little outburst that much. At least he's giving me another chance."

"By the way, when's your songwriting assignment due?" I wondered aloud.

"Tomorrow," She answered. "So you don't have to drive me home. Ryder and I are staying after school to finish off the song."

"Good to know," I responded.

When we went to school, our friends were gathered around Tori's locker, like they usually were. I really doubted that Jade saw the rest of them last night, so they had nothing to worry about.

"Jade!" Tori greeted. "How was your date last night?"

"Fun," She replied in a flat tone. "I got another date with him tomorrow night."

"Why tomorrow night?" Robbie asked. "It's Thursday. You might as well go on Friday night."

The others agreed. Thursday was a random day to have a date when Friday was the day after.

"Our assignment is due tomorrow so we're going out to celebrate," Jade explained.

"So you're not joining us after school?" Andre questioned. "We're going over to Tori's again and maybe order Chinese."

"Chinese? I thought we agreed on buffalo nuggets," I pointed out.

"Nope, Chinese," Rex confirmed. "I hear there are some Northridge girls who work at some Chinese places. I'm hoping one of them is the delivery girl."

I rolled my eyes.

"Buffalo nuggets would have been better," I muttered as I crossed my arms.

"Whatever," Rex commented. "Northridge girls are better."

The others headed off to class, leaving me and Tori behind.

"Okay, so since Jade won't be with us tonight," Tori began, "are we still planning your date? Cat, Andre and I still have to go over to Maestro's after to perform, so come straight to my house after school."

"Of course," I replied. "Thing is, I don't know when it's going to be yet. I'm still waiting for Ryder to be over with Jade."

"It should be soon," Tori assured me. "If their assignment is due tomorrow, then he'll dump her right after they get their marks back."

"I wish there was something I could do that would prevent Jade from getting her heart broken," I sighed. Cheesy, I know, but it was totally true. I've never seen her heartbroken before, and I didn't want to start now. She's strong and independent and I never want to see her so weak and defenseless.

"It's not like she believed you the first time when you told her Ryder was a jerk," Tori reminded me. "It'll be fine. She'll be yours in no time. Let's get to class."

During lunch, Jade joined us again. It was very comforting knowing that she's getting close with her friends again. I mean, she was still seeing Ryder, but at least she made time for her friends and knew how to balance her social life. Plus, she was slowly starting to act like herself again. The sarcastic comments and the flat tone, that was definitely Jade West. Now I really couldn't wait until she was mine again. I was really excited to take her on the date I've been planning. She's so going to love me for it.

After school, I headed straight to Tori's house, where we all agreed we'd meet. Andre and Cat arrived last, because they went home to change first since they had to go to Maestro's after we ate dinner. Fortunately for all of us, we had no homework so we could focus our time on planning the _perfect_ date. My friends were so supportive of mine and Jade's relationship, no matter how much we fought and no matter how much our fighting made Robbie cry. I love them for that.

"Okay, so I think we should work on the song now," I suggested. We had just finished planning the food and where this date was going to take place. Now we were focusing on the little things.

"No need," Robbie smiled.

"Huh?" I had a puzzled look on my face.

"Robbie and I finished the song the night you found out about Ryder," Andre explained. "We had a feeling you were going to change your mind eventually, so we went ahead and wrote the song anyway."

"But then I feel bad," I answered. "I barely helped."

"You gave us the idea and helped us write the first verse and chorus," Robbie pointed out. "Trust me, Jade will love the song."

"Yeah!" Cat agreed. "It's really good."

"You should record it for her," Tori suggested.

"Um, no thanks," I bit my lip. I was into music, but it was something I wouldn't do professionally.

"Oh, come on, just do it for fun!" Andre insisted.

"Yeah! Jade's going to love the song so much when you serenade her that she's going to want a recording," Robbie beamed. By the way they were talking about this song, it must be really freaking awesome.

"I don't know…" My voice trailed off, unsure. I've never recorded a song before, and so I guess I was only declining because I was a bit nervous.

"Don't' be embarrassed!" Tori retorted. "It's just us."

After some thinking, I finally gave in.

"Ugh, fine," I sighed. "I'll do it."

"Yay!" Cat jumped.

Andre set up his laptop and the recording equipment. Robbie handed me the lyrics and sang the song once for me so I knew how it went. First, Andre and Robbie recorded the instruments. It was a very simple song, so all that was needed was guitar and piano. Andre recorded the piano part, and then Robbie recorded the guitar part. Once the instrumental parts were done, Andre told me to put the headphones on and I sat in front of the mic. I didn't want to do this alone, so I suggested that Cat and Tori sing backup vocals for me. They happily obliged. I sang the whole song a few times, as Andre said that the first few times I sounded a bit nervous. But after the third time, I got into it. When I finished recording the main vocals, the girls recorded the backup vocals. When all the recording was done, Andre began to edit the whole song together.

"This sounds so good!" Tori complimented as we listened to the finished version of the song.

When we finished listening to the song, Andre burned it to a CD and handed it to me. I was going to give the CD to Jade eventually. After I serenade her, obviously.

"I agree with Robbie," Cat piped up. "Jade is going to love this! Even if she doesn't like the song itself, she'll love it because it came from you."

"That's such a cheesy thing to say," Andre commented.

"But it's true!" Cat replied. "Jadey can be cheesy when it gets to Beck."

"Can she really?" I raised an eyebrow. She's never been cheesy with me, but I guess she's cheesy when she talks to Cat about me.

"Yup," Cat smiled. "She said you make her melt, which is funny because she's not ice cream!"

I chuckled at Cat's comment.

"Hey, Beck," Andre called.

"Yeah?"

"When you serenade Jade with this song, you're playing guitar right?" Andre inquired.

"Yup," I answered. "It's not like I'm going to bring a piano with me on our date."

"I was just asking!" Andre held his hands in front of him defensively. "I'm going to teach you the chords."

"Okay," I responded. He handed me the guitar and told me the chords to play. I knew what the strumming pattern was because I just heard the recorded version minutes ago.

"While you guys do that, I'm going to order our dinner now," Tori announced. "Hey Trina!"

"What?!" Trina yelled back angrily from upstairs.

"I'm ordering Chinese!" Tori yelled back. "Do you want anything?!"

"Chicken balls with sweet and sour sauce!" Trina shouted.

"Kay!" Tori once again screamed as she pulled out her phone to order the food.

It didn't take me long to learn the song, I learned it in a matter of ten minutes. I only got stuck on a few chords that I didn't know how to play, but Andre taught me how to position my fingers.

"Is there anything else you want to do on your date?" Cat questioned when she saw me put the guitar back on its stand.

"Well, at some point during the date, I want to show her all our pictures and videos on The Slap," I shrugged. It was a good idea, I thought. This idea hadn't popped into my head the minute I found out about her amnesia because I was so overwhelmed with all the events that was happening, but even if I did think of it earlier, I still believe that Jade wouldn't have believed me and suggest that she has a long lost twin or that I'm dating some girl that looked exactly like her. "Maybe it'll trigger more of her memory with me."

"That's such a good idea!" Cat's face lit up.

"Yeah," Robbie agreed. "Why haven't you thought of this sooner?"

"I wasn't thinking," I admitted sheepishly, rubbing the back of my head. "Plus, I haven't been on The Slap since the night Jade was admitted into the hospital, I think. I forgot about it because I was too worried about Jade."

"Is that all you're going to do?" Cat questioned again. "Like, is there anything else we can help with?"

"I'm good for now," I smiled. "I really appreciate all your guys' help."

We waited for our dinner to come while we watched TV to pass the time. Once the food came, we all ate like animals. But hey, can you blame us? We were hungry and we hadn't eaten since lunch time. Also, I was tired from recording the song. Who knew recording songs could get you so tired and hungry?

When we finished eating, me and Robbie went home. The others went to Maestro's to do their performance.

* * *

**I'm really excited to write the next few chapters because I know _exactly_ what I want to happen! You all should be excited too! What do _you_ think is going to happen next? ;)  
**

**Reviews = love!  
**

**- Trisha :)  
**


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**This chapter isn't as eventful as I'd hoped, but the ending kinda makes up for it. Thanks for all the reviews, they mean a lot. I don't always have the chance to reply to reviews, so I just wanted to let you all know that I appreciate every single one of them. Anyway, enjoy reading chapter nineteen!  
**

**Unbroken**

Chapter Nineteen

I woke up the next morning with a text from Jade. _No need to drive me to school today, Ryder's going to do it. But I still need you to drive me home,_ it read. I sighed. Why can't she be done with that damn Ryder Daniels already? He's getting on my nerves and I could tell he's starting to get on her nerves too.

I arrived at school a little later than usual because I was in no rush. Everyone was gathered around Jade and Robbie's lockers, surprisingly. I stopped at my locker before joining the others. They were all surrounding Jade, who was holding up her phone for everyone to see.

"What's going on?" I questioned, joining the group.

"We're just listening to Jadey's song," Cat beamed, clearly proud of her best friend's work.

"Play it again!" Robbie demanded as the music faded out.

"Yeah," Tori agreed. "Let Beck hear."

"Okay," Jade obliged with a small smile, pressing on her phone.

No one talked as the song played. The song sounded really good, and Jade's voice was _angelic_, which is ironic because she doesn't really act like an angel. I cringed whenever it was Ryder singing, but no one noticed. I hate to admit it, but Ryder was a pretty good singer. Not as a great as Andre, but at least better than me.

"That was amazing!" I complimented as the song ended.

"Thanks," Jade responded as she typed on her phone before putting it into the pocket of her jacket. "I really hope me and Ryder get an A on this."

Of course they're going to get an A on the song. Why else would Ryder be even interested in Jade? He's never even been in a stable relationship, from what I've heard.

"You will," Andre assured her. He was a songwriter himself, after all.

"That means a lot coming from you," Jade responded. "Okay, I'll meet you guys in class; I have to go meet Ryder."

Mixed goodbyes came from the rest of us as Jade walked away from the group.

"Just give it a few more days, guys," Tori sighed. "He'll dump Jade soon enough."

Honestly, I'm so surprised with how much my friends missed Jade as much as I did. Jade didn't treat them the greatest before the whole incident, but they all learned to love her. Not as much as I did, though, obviously.

The morning went by slow. Or maybe I just wasn't too focused on the lessons. I rushed out of class as soon as the bell rang for lunch. I passed by my locker first, to exchange some things, and then I headed out to the Asphalt Café.

I think I might have been a little early. I bought my food at the truck and went to go find my friends sitting at a table, but I didn't see them anywhere. Not even Jade. Where could they be? As I pondered, I received a call from Andre.

"Meet us in the Blackbox, _now_," Andre demanded, and then hung up before giving me a chance to ask why, let alone greet him. By the tone of Andre's voice, it seemed urgent, so I went back into the school and into the Blackbox Theatre. All my friends were there as I expected.

"What are we doing here?" I questioned, taking a seat in one of the chairs beside Robbie and ate the sushi I had bought from the Grub Truck.

"I realized I haven't been in here yet," Jade replied, standing on the stage.

"We were already at the Asphalt Café sitting at a table when we started talking about it," Tori added with a shrug, sitting on the edge of the stage.

"So we decided to bring her here," Robbie chimed in, and then turned to Jade. "Just be careful so you won't fall off the stage again!" He turned back to me, and I gave him a disapproving glare. "Too soon?"

"Too soon," I confirmed, referring to his joke.

"So I was trying to dodge one of these things?" Jade inquired, looking up to the ceiling and pointed to the lights. The lights that fell have been already fixed and secured. The lights got checked more often now, in fear that another serious accident could happen.

"Uh huh," Cat nodded, walking up on the stage to join Jade.

"Weak," Jade commented with a straight face. "I refuse to believe I was knocked unconscious because of a stupid _stage light_."

"Well you better believe it," Andre said. He was sitting on the other side of Robbie. "That's what happened."

"Not exactly," Tori pointed out. "Jade, you got unconscious when you hit the ground. The light _barely _touched you."

"Yeah, _barely_," I repeated. "She had scratches on her legs."

After I said this, Jade's reaction was to sit on the edge of the stage and examine her bare legs, as she was wearing a black sundress, no thanks to Cat. All she could see were a few bruises from the incident that still haven't healed.

"I don't see anything," Jade replied. "Save for a few bruises, but no scratches."

"Ha!" Tori said in triumph.

"It was nothing serious," I answered. "So they healed quickly, I guess. The bruises were worse, I'm assuming. I remember seeing scratches on her legs when she was put on the gurney that night." I remembered that night very clearly. When the paramedics rolled Jade out of the building to put into the ambulance, I held her hand the whole way there. I didn't dare let go.

"Whatever," Tori rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at me.

"Don't be such a child," I commented.

"Of course Beck would remember about that night," Robbie reckoned.

"Yeah, Beck didn't leave Jadey's side for even a second," Cat added with a smile. "Except for when she was rushed to the emergency room, they wouldn't allow anyone else in there except for doctors and nurses."

"But why didn't Beck leave my side?" Jade got up and walked to the middle of the stage. The stage was set up as a living room currently, and so Jade plopped down on the couch. "I mean, I'm sure he had other important things to do."

"Actually, I didn't," I answered.

"He cares about you, Jade," Tori informed her, as if I hadn't already done that before myself.

"Told you," I muttered under my breath.

"What was that?" Jade raised a pierced brow, probably thinking it was some kind of witty remark.

"Nothing." I looked at her defensively. "So why aren't you guys eating lunch?" I got up to throw the empty sushi box away and returned to my seat. I devoured the sushi pretty quickly.

"We already finished," Andre responded.

"Are we going to stay in here for the rest of lunch?" Cat questioned with a worried look.

"Sure," Tori replied. "Why?"

"I left Mr. Purple at home," Cat said sadly, sitting on the floor of the stage, ignoring the fact that there were couches.

"He'll be fine, Caterina," Robbie reassured her. "You'll see him after school."

"I hope so, Robert," Cat sighed.

Tori, Andre, Jade and I snickered.

"_Robert_?" Jade repeated with an amused smile.

"It's my name," Robbie replied.

"It's gross, isn't it?" Cat shuddered.

I'm sure we all found out at one point that Robert was Robbie's real name. We just got so used to calling him Robbie that we forgot about it and it didn't seem to suit him anymore.

Just then, Tori's older, repulsive sister entered the theatre.

"What are you doing here?" Andre asked, startled by the sound of the closing door behind Trina.

"You guys need to get out," Trina said coolly, which was very unlike her. "I reserved the Blackbox for lunch."

"Well, you weren't in here when we got here, you're late," Tori pointed out. "So it's not our fault. We get to stay."

"But _Tori_!" Trina whined. Sometimes it was difficult to distinguish who was the older Vega sister, as their roles seemed reversed most of the time. "I _need_ to rehearse! I'm auditioning for a play and I really need the practice, otherwise I won't be able to get a part! It's a play that I—"

"Hey, Trina," I began, cutting her off with a thought.

"Yes, Beck?" She answered with a flirtatious voice and sat next to me, completely disregarding the conversation she was just having beforehand. She was getting uncomfortably close, and it made me feel very uneasy. It was my fault for opening my mouth in the first place.

"Remember the night you tried asking me out?" I questioned. I had to be careful with my choice of words, otherwise I might have let slip something about Jade.

"Which night?" Trina responded. She asked me out a lot, even when Jade was around when we were still dating. Obviously, they would all happen at Tori's house, and Jade's reaction was to always throw something at Trina's face.

"Recently," I added.

"Oh," Trina answered. "Yeah. What about it?"

"Don't you have a boyfriend?" I remembered the night of the play; Jade had said that the seats we were sitting in were originally reserved for Trina's boyfriend. So what happened with that guy? I never even ended up seeing who it was.

"Not anymore," She replied. "The minute I found out that—" Trina glanced at her younger sister, who seemed to know what she was about to say, because she gave her a death glare, and silently motioned to Jade. Luckily, Jade didn't notice this, as she was caught up in her own world the minute Trina entered the room. "—you were single; I dumped that boy's sorry butt."

Suddenly, Jade seemed interested in this conversation.

"You were dating someone?" Jade asked, tilting her head to show confusion.

"No…" My voice trailed off. Why would it matter to her anyway? Unless, you know, she was… _jealous_.

Before Trina could say anything else, Tori jumped off the stage (carefully) and dragged her out the door.

"What was that about?" Robbie asked.

"I don't know," The rest of us replied with a shrug.

Overall, I had a pretty decent day. Ryder didn't even faze me when he tried to brag about his date with Jade tonight when he passed by me in the hallway.

After school, I dropped Jade off to her house and then headed to my RV. The others were going to Tori's again, but I decided I needed a night off to myself. Especially with what's been happening over the past few days.

I did my homework and I made myself dinner. I didn't want to eat much, so I just made a Caesar salad. I got tired early, so I got ready for bed and fell asleep in a matter of ten minutes.

"_You're so stupid," I said as I pushed Ryder Daniels to the ground. We were at the Asphalt Café, where there were no other people present besides for Ryder and me. He just got on my nerves once again and I drew the line there. He began insulting Jade like it was his job._

"_How the hell am I stupid, Oliver?" Ryder shot back, looking up at me. He didn't even bother to get up from his position on the ground. "I'm just telling the truth."_

"_If you speak so poorly of Jade, then why are you still with her?" I spat._

"_Hey, I never said she was my girlfriend," He pointed out. "It's just fun watching you get riled up. Plus, she's hot. The only downside is that she is a gank. I don't understand how you've been with her for so long."_

"_It's love, Daniels," I told him. "Something you've never felt, I'm sure, with all those girls."_

"_You're right," He agreed. "I've never understood love. I just take advantage of girls. It's what I do."_

"_And you're pretty pathetic for that," I informed him. It's not like he didn't know that already. "But what did I ever do to you?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_For you to torture me by flaunting Jade in my face," I added. _

"_I never intended to torture you," He laughed. "It just ended up working out that way. It was a win win situation, I'd like to think. I was just showing you that you didn't deserve her." _

"_Oh, and you do?" I responded loudly, clenching my fists at my sides._

"_I didn't say that, now did I?"_

"_Can you just please get out of my life? My life was so much easier without you in it."_

"_I know how you feel. You get out of my life first."_

"_Just let me have Jade back and I'll leave you alone." Not like I ever bothered him in the first place. If anything, he should be offering me Jade._

"_It's not gonna be that easy, Oliver," Ryder said as he finally jumped to his feet._

_With anger building up inside of me, I held up a fist, ready to connect it to Ryder's face._

"Oh my god," I muttered, sitting up on my bed. I wouldn't have woken up from that somewhat civil but intense dream if it hadn't been for the banging on my door. I reached for my phone to check the time. 2:015 am. Who would be at my door at this ungodly hour? Seriously. I mean, I've heard that Andre once went over to Tori's house in the middle of the night also, but Andre wouldn't be the one at the door. There was nothing wonky going on with him, so he was out of the question. So were the rest of my friends, actually. If they were to need my assistance at a time like this, they would have at least called first.

I put my phone down and got up. I turned on the lights and headed for the door. I squinted, since my eyes weren't used to the sudden brightness yet. I reached the door eventually, dragging my feet along the way. I opened the door. It was someone I did _not_ expect to show up.

"Hi, Beck."

* * *

**I haven't included a cliffhanger in a while. Hehe. I just checked. The last time I wrote a cliffhanger was in chapter ten. So, who do you think is at Beck's door? Is it Andre? Or Robbie? Rex, perhaps? Or Jade? Maybe even Tori? Or Cat? Or maybe even an OC? OMG, what if it's Ryder? Oh, the endless possibilities. ;O  
**

**Fun fact: I've been writing fanfiction since I was 10. High School Musical started it all. LOL. Don't judge, I loved HSM!  
**

**Reviews = love!  
**

**- Trisha :)  
**


	20. Chapter Twenty

**I'm so excited about this chapter omg. I'm going to keep this short. But you guys, I'm on chapter 20 and it's only been a little over a month. That's a personal record for me! One of my other fics that I wrote that consisted of 20 chapters took me 9 months to complete. I'm already on chapter 20 on this fic and this isn't even the last chapter yet. Yay!  
**

**I've noticed that I've been updating consecutively since Sunday! I'm so proud of myself for sticking to my word! And because of my constant updates, let's try reaching 200 reviews! It'd be a nice gift to me. ;) Thanks for all the support!  
**

**Unbroken**

Chapter Twenty

I couldn't believe she was there, standing at my door. It's been so long since this has happened. If it were any other time, she would have just kicked the door open and have woken me up by shaking me vigorously. I hadn't noticed it was raining until I saw this girl at my door, soaking wet. Her makeup was smudged and it ran down her face. I wasn't sure if it was because of the rain, or because she was crying. I hadn't even said a word, but Jade threw herself at me, sobbing into my chest. My first reaction was to wrap my arms around her and rub her back.

"Jade," I breathed, pulling her away from me. "How'd you get here?"

"I walked," She replied, wiping her face with her sleeve.

"Well, why are you here?" I asked as I led her inside my RV and sat on my couch. "At two in the morning? And crying?"

"I couldn't sleep," She shrugged. She stopped crying. I got up and went through my closet to find clothes for Jade to change into. She didn't ask, but she seemed so uncomfortable in her wet clothes. There was a duffel bag in my closet that belonged to Jade and was full of her clothes, but it didn't have any clothes for her to sleep in, so I decided to offer her mine. "And I'm cold."

"Of course you're cold," I laughed. "You walked here from your house in the pouring rain without an umbrella. Here, change into these and then we'll talk." I handed her my clothes and gestured for her to go to the bathroom to change. While she changed, I sat on my bed and wondered why she could be here. Perhaps Ryder finally dumped her? I didn't think 'dumped' was the correct term, if they were never official in the first place.

"I left my wet clothes on your towel rod to dry," Jade announced as she entered the room again. Her face was bare, so I assumed she wiped off all her makeup. I was the very few who got to admire her natural beauty. I smiled to myself when I saw her in my t-shirt and pajama pants which were a size too big for her. Her damp hair was secured into a messy ponytail. She took off her shoes and socks because they were wet also.

"Alright," I answered. She sat beside me, but not too close. "So why are you here? Other than the fact that you couldn't sleep. It must be something important if you had to come over."

"Ugh," She rolled her eyes. "You were right."

"Right about what?" I tried looking into her eyes, but she kept avoiding my gaze.

"Ryder," She sighed. I knew it.

"What happened?" I asked.

"He dumped me," She replied. "Not technically since he never became my boyfriend, but I mean, I thought we were going to get there eventually. Then on our date, he just told me that he was 'done with me,' whatever that meant." She used air quotes to further emphasize what Ryder said to her. Tears gathered in her eyes. She began to cry again. I took her into my arms.

I had the biggest urge to tell her 'I told you so,' but I knew it was inappropriate at this time. So I just let her cry in my arms and waited for her to calm down.

"I should've listened to you," Jade sighed, pulling away. "Now I feel bad that I was so angry at you for warning me about him."

I didn't respond. I was still shocked about this situation.

"I'm waiting for you to say 'I told you so,'" Jade muttered.

"Why would I do that?" I responded. "You're obviously hurt. Me being right isn't really that important right now."

"You were just looking out for me…" Jade's voice trailed off. "You really did care."

"Well, of course I care," I answered. "It hurts that you think I don't."

"I'm such an idiot!" Jade declared, tears streaming down her face once again. "He just used me…"

"That damn Ryder," I muttered to myself.

"When I got home from my date, I didn't even get ready for bed or anything, I just tried crying myself to sleep," Jade explained. "It didn't work. I was up for _hours_. I didn't know what else to do so I came here. It started raining halfway and I almost got lost."

"Why did you decide to come here?" I didn't say it like it was a bad thing, but I was curious as to why I was her first choice. I mean, she could have went over to Cat's (although she may be no help), or even go to Tori's.

"You're my best friend," She smiled sheepishly through her tears. "You deserve to know first."

"Glad to know you feel that way," I smiled back. "Just don't think about that jerk."

"Don't worry," Jade assured me. "I'm never going to talk to him again. I've learned my lesson."

"That's good to hear," I told her.

"Do you mind if I stay the night?" Jade requested. "I don't think I'm going to be able to go back home."

I nodded.

"I'll be right back," I excused myself to go to the bathroom to empty my bladder. When I returned, Jade was fast asleep on my bed, cuddling with my pillow. _Oh, how I wish that pillow was me_, I thought. Taking this opportunity, I climbed into bed beside her. She stirred in her sleep, but she didn't wake up. I moved the pillow from her grasp and pulled her closer to me. She rested her head on my chest and I had my arm behind and around her. I rested my head on my free hand. I placed a kiss on her hair before I fell asleep. It was nice to have her in my arms like this again.

Hours later, at around 7, I woke up. Jade was still fast asleep, but I didn't bother waking her. So I went to take a shower, and when I finished, she was still asleep. For breakfast, I just had cereal; I was going to wait for Jade to wake up so I knew what she wanted. But I made a pot of coffee since Jade likes her coffee, especially in the morning.

It was almost time to leave for school, but Jade was still in my bed, sleeping. I sat on my bed and gently shook her. She wouldn't wake up. I tried shaking her again, and I was more successful this time. She opened her eyes slowly and groaned.

"Jadey, wake up," I said in a soft voice. Usually I don't call her Jadey, but I thought it was appropriate in my tone of voice.

"I don't wanna," She replied.

"You have to," I told her. "You have to go to school."

"Screw school," She sighed. "I don't want to go today. I just want to stay here with you."

"But I'm going to school," I pointed out. "So are you."

"Please?" She pouted. I shook my head no, but that didn't stop her from convincing me otherwise. "Look at it this way; if I go to school, Ryder's going to be there."

"But if I'm there with you, I could punch him unconscious."

"Becky," She said in a stern voice.

"Ew," I complained.

"Hey, if you're calling me Jadey, I'm calling you Becky," Jade responded. I couldn't argue with that. "I've been used to my routine now, most of my memory has returned. So can I _please_ not go to school?"

"Sure," I stated. "But I'm still going to school."

"Becky!" She whined. "I don't wanna be alone. That's the whole reason why I came over in the middle of the night. _Please_?" I knew I shouldn't be turning down an opportunity like this, but I wasn't the type to skip school. But because it was Jade, I gave in eventually.

"Fine," I replied after some thought.

"Yay," Jade said as a smile crept on her face. "Now I'm going back to sleep."

"Oh, no you're not," I responded. "Get up and get dressed."

"It's not like we're going anywhere," She pointed out. "Plus, I don't have any clothes here."

"Just get up."

"No."

"I made coffee."

"Fine."

Jade got up and I poured her a cup of coffee and added her preferred two sugars. Then she sat on the couch and watched TV.

"What do you want for breakfast?" I asked.

"I'll eat later," She told me. "I'm not that hungry."

"Alright," I responded as I sat down beside her. "So what are we doing today then if we're skipping school?"

"I don't know," She sighed, drinking her coffee. "I just didn't wanna go to that hellhole."

"We'll come up with something," I said.

"I wanna take a shower now," She declared. "Too bad I don't have any clothes here."

"Don't be so sure," I informed her. "I have a duffel bag full of your clothes in my closet."

Jade seemed concerned and confused as to why I would have a bag full of her clothes.

"Don't give me that look," I stated. "We have sleepovers."

"A guy and a girl having sleepovers? Doesn't sound suspicious at all." Jade raised her pierced brow.

"We have sleepovers with the rest of our friends, and sometimes just the two of us," I retorted, going into my closet to grab Jade's duffel bag. "Plus, you slept over last night."

"Good point."

"Go take a shower," I advised as I handed her the bag. "I'll be outside to get some fresh air."

"Okay," She replied and got up, placing her cup on the table and then going into the bathroom.

I went outside and sat on the steps of my RV with the door open and my phone in my hands. I received some worried text messages from my friends. _You're late, dude,_ one read. _Are you sick? You're never this late_, another one read. I didn't bother answering them. Today was going to be a chill day. Plus, I was spending it with Jade.

After fifteen minutes of just playing games on my phone and beating my high scores, I went back inside the RV and closed the door behind me. Jade exited the bathroom, wearing a plaid shirt that looked vaguely like one of mine. The pants she was wearing, however, were obviously hers.

"Is that my shirt?" I inquired.

"Yeah," She answered smoothly. "I didn't like any of the shirts that were in my bag so I raided your closet. I hope that's okay with you."

"That's fine," I replied with a smile, plopping down on the couch. "It looks nice on you."

"The thing is, I don't have a tank top and even when it's buttoned all the way up, it's still a little low," She shrugged, looking down at her—ahem, I mean my shirt. She then sat beside me.

"I'm not complaining," I remarked, earning a slap on my arm from Jade. "I'm still a guy, just saying."

"A hormonal one at that," Jade added with an eye roll. I was surprised Jade didn't start lecturing me about how we're only friends and friends don't think that way of each other, or something like that. But I guess Ryder must have affected her.

Speaking of Ryder…

"So, I know I probably shouldn't bring this up…" My voice trailed off, uncertain if I should continue on with my thought. "But were you really heartbroken because of what Ryder did?"

"Sure, I guess," She shrugged.

"So you loved him?" I assumed in a shaky voice. Luckily, she didn't notice. Well, she probably did notice, but decided not to bring it up anyway.

"Was I hurt? Yes. Did I love him? Eh, not so much," She admitted. She shook her head. "To be honest, I wasn't even _that_ hurt." That was the strong Jade I knew. Not the one who cried helplessly in my arms about seven hours ago.

"Then why did you cry?"

"Honestly, I forced myself to cry like that," She confessed. "I believed I did love him, even though I've only known him for a week, so I thought it was necessary for me to cry like that." It was such a relief to know that she never really had true feelings towards that jerk. Now I was assured that Jade never loved Ryder in the first place.

"You shouldn't have cried if it didn't hurt," I informed her. "You just wasted your tears on a guy you weren't even that into."

"I know, I'm stupid," Jade sighed.

"You're not stupid," I told her. "But why did you agree to go out with him anyway?"

"He really seemed like a nice guy," Jade admitted truthfully. "But I was wrong."

"That's what he does," I began. "He lures you in with his charm and good looks then he throws you away as if you were nothing. All he cares about is keeping his grade point average up."

"He is good looking. But his personality is a mess."

"Please," I scoffed. "There are tons of other guys in our school that are better looking than _him_." She gave me a look as if I were crazy.

"It's not that I think they are good looking," I explained. "It's what I hear girls say about certain guys."

"Oh, that makes sense," Jade replied. "For a second there, I thought you were gay and never told me."

"Yeah, because if I were gay, I wouldn't have made a comment about your boobs," I pointed out.

"That's true."

There was a silence that followed. The only sounds were coming from the TV.

"Beck?"

"Yeah?"

"Promise me you'll never treat a girl like that."

I wanted to tell her so bad that I never have, and I never will, as long as she was the girl I was with. But I knew I couldn't tell her that. All I could do was vow that I'd never stoop as low as Ryder. Besides, I would never treat a girl like that in the first place, no matter who the girl was. My parents taught me how to properly treat girls.

"I promise."

* * *

**I NEED MY BADE BACK. **

**Anyway, I really did plan for it to be Jade who showed up at Beck's door. But I did consider using either Ryder or an OC just so it didn't seem too obvious, but if I went with that, then this story would go a completely different way.  
**

**Fun fact: A lyric from Demi Lovato's song _Every Time You Lie_ inspired this chapter! _"I tried to cry myself to sleep 'cause it was supposed to hurt."_  
**

**Reviews = love!  
**

**- Trisha :)  
**


	21. Chapter Twenty One

**I was really worried that I wasn't going to be able to update today, so I'm sorry if it seems kind of rushed. But hey, I have a surprise for you guys in this chapter! ;)  
**

**By the way, thanks for the reviews! I finally reached 200! I'd like to give a shout out to osnapitzmer for being the 200 review! Thanks guys! Love you all! :*  
**

**Unbroken**

Chapter Twenty-One

"Good," She replied.

"My parents raised me with respect," I answered proudly.

"So have you ever had a girlfriend?" She questioned completely out of the blue. It caught me off guard. I did not expect her to be asking me this question.

"Why do you wanna know?" I raised a brow.

"I'm your best friend, I should know these things," She said with a smile. I couldn't disagree with that. "So, have you? Even though my memory's getting better, I'm still forgetting a few things. It's mostly about you and our friends. I remember most things about myself, but I don't entirely know our friends' life stories. I'm sure I'm supposed to know that."

"Well…" My voice trailed off. I wasn't sure if I was going to tell her that I did have a girlfriend. Even if I did, I was going to make sure I didn't tell her that it was her. "I _did_ have a girlfriend… But she broke up with me like a week ago." I shrugged.

"Is she an idiot?" She gave me a look.

"Huh?" I looked at her, puzzled.

"You're a great guy, I don't understand why she would break up with you," She explained. "What's her name? I'm gonna go talk to her and make sure she gets back together with you."

"I don't even know, but whatever," I answered. "You don't know her. And it's okay, I don't mind anymore."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive," I smiled. "But thanks for caring."

"Sure thing."

For the rest of the morning, we played video games. Occasionally, Jade would look around my RV again and find some things that interested her. Right before lunch, she found a photo album in my closet that I put together with pictures of me and my friends. I had a separate album for _just_ Jade and I, and all the cute couple pictures I forced Jade to take with me.

"What's this?" She asked, holding up a bulky photo album with a picture of me, her and the others on the cover.

"It's a photo album," I replied in a 'duh' tone. She didn't appreciate my sarcasm very much and gave me a dirty look. "We all made an album with these pictures. It's an album with pictures of us and our friends and all the shenanigans we've been involved in."

Jade walked over to me and sat on the floor, while I was sitting on my bed. She opened the photo album and flipped through the pages.

"Whoa, we've done a lot of stupid things," She commented, referring to a picture of us dressed up as The Diddly Bops. "What the hell did we do this for?"

"We performed for Sikowitz's friend's kid's birthday party," I replied.

"We must have gotten something out of it. I wouldn't have done that just for a bunch of seven year olds voluntarily."

"We were paid a thousand dollars," I added.

"That makes more sense," She smiled. She then flipped the page and pointed to a photo of us all dressed up fancy (except for Tori, she was in her ping pong uniform) at a restaurant. "What about this picture? This is from Maestro's right? From the Great Ping Pong Scam?"

"Yup," I replied, popping the 'p.'

"Why is Tori wearing a ping pong outfit?" Jade questioned, furrowing her brow.

"You forgot to tell her to bring something nice," I pointed out.

"Wait—why is she wearing my dress in this picture?!" Jade pointed to a picture of Andre and Tori performing at Maestro's in order to pay off our bill. Andre was sitting at a piano and Tori was sitting on it in Jade's sparkly purple dress.

"She forced you to change outfits with her," I shrugged. "Our bill went over than the amount of money we had, no thanks to Robbie, and so we paid it off by a performance from Tori and Andre."

"Figures," She muttered. "It's always Tori."

I shook my head amusingly at her comment.

Jade continued to look through the album, only stopping to ask when it was a photo that interested her. She stopped at a photo of us and the others all dressed up in random 'costumes.' It was from the sleepover at Sikowitz.

"Why was I wearing a cowgirl outfit?" Jade questioned, staring at herself in the picture.

"This was from the sleepover at Sikowiz," I replied.

"We had a sleepover, at a teacher's house?" She repeated. "Is that legal?"

"I don't even know," I answered. "But Tori and I were the only ones who ended up sleeping over that night. He invited us over as a method acting challenge. We all gave each other a character to play and whoever broke character was to be kicked out of the house."

"How did I get kicked out?" Jade inquired. She knew she was an exceptional actress, so it amused her to see a picture of just me and Tori at the end.

"You burned your hand," I informed her. "You technically didn't break character until you were _out_ of the house, though. You kicked yourself out. But then you started yelling profanities and broke a car window, I believe."

"That sounds like me," She commented. "Well, with what I've heard others say about me."

"It does," I agreed.

She flipped through more pages.

"Wow, we've done a lot," She said.

"Yeah, we get ourselves into a lot of weird situations," I told her. When I saw a picture of us with Kenan Thompson, I added, "But at least we got to party with Kenan."

"How did we manage to get into Kenan's party?" Jade inquired.

"Andre hooked us up," I replied. "You and I spent most of the party in the jacuzzi with Sikowitz and some dude named Spencer. He's Carly's brother. You know, from iCarly."

"What the hell is _iCarly_?" Jade gave me a funny look. "And I love me my jacuzzis."

"It's a popular web show run by some kids our age from Seattle," I explained. "And I know you do."

"I'm hungry," Jade announced, closing the photo album shut and handing it to me. I put it on my bed and was planning to put it away later.

"Do you want to go out or do you want me to cook for you?" I questioned.

"I wanna go to Inside Out Burger," She stated. "Take me?"

"Sure," I replied. "I'll buy."

"Yeah, you will."

"Rude."

"Get used to it."

"I already am."

"Rude."

We headed out to the nearest Inside Out Burger and I bought us lunch. She had a big appetite, surprisingly. Well, it wasn't _that_ surprising since she skipped breakfast this morning. But really though, I've never met a girl who eats as much as Jade. Quite frankly, I like girls who aren't afraid to eat in front of guys. I couldn't care less what size they were. They're beautiful either way.

"You eat a lot, you know that?" I commented, watching her eat. She didn't find it uncomfortable.

"You know if you tell girls that, you'll never get a girlfriend?" Jade shot back, taking a huge bite out of her burger. "Keep that up and you'll be the reason why girls starve themselves."

"It was just an observation, geez," I defended myself, returning to my own food.

"I don't know why I'm telling you this, but I actually enjoy hanging out with you," Jade said out of the blue, taking a drink out of her iced tea. "This was the first time we actually spent so much time together ever since I got out of the hospital."

"Of course you enjoy my company," I smirked. "I'm your best friend."

"Of course, but don't get too cocky," Jade rolled her eyes. "But really, we need to hang out more."

"I have a feeling that's going to happen," I told her. Now that Ryder's out of the way, there will be no more problems, whatsoever.

"Alone, I mean," Jade added sheepishly, avoiding my gaze. She assumed that I meant all of our friends. "Just me and you."

I raised my eyebrow in interest.

"Why just me and you?" I asked.

"I feel like we haven't hung out in _ages_," She replied, biting into her burger once again.

"Well, you lost your memory of the last three years," I pointed out. "Maybe that's why you feel that way."

"Oh thanks, Captain Obvious," Jade rolled her eyes again. "As if I hadn't known about my memory loss."

"You're starting to get your attitude back," I commented.

"What attitude?" She scoffed.

"_That _attitude," I laughed.

"Hey, remember that park we used to go to all the time in seventh grade?" Jade asked with hopeful eyes.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"I wanna go there," She declared.

"Do you really?" I questioned. "We haven't been to that park since the last day of seventh grade."

"Why, what happened?"

"I don't know, we just never ended up going there again," I shrugged. I was unsure myself why we had stopped going to that park. I believe it was because it was getting crowded there and we just liked the peace and quiet. For a bunch of twelve year olds, we were deep. We were actors, after all.

"Oh," Jade's face fell. She really liked that park. Except for the pond. She hates the ducks and she ends up yelling at them for just being ducks.

"If you'd like, we could go back on the last day of school," I suggested. "Make it some kind of tradition or something."

"I'd like that," Jade said. "I just don't like growing up and I feel like that's the only piece of childhood I have left. That, and my love for scissors, of course."

"Of course you'd mention scissors," I added.

Once we finished our lunch, we headed back to the RV. Jade, once again, was going through my things and found some box sets of Degrassi. She never liked Degrassi, just because it was Canadian. I've tried making her watch it with me before, but she threatened to leave. Of course I wasn't going to let her just leave my RV on a night she planned on staying overnight, so we never ended up watching it.

"What's this?" Jade questioned, holding up a DVD box set of Degrassi.

"Degrassi," I replied from the couch. "It's just kids in high school involved in a lot of drama. Drinking, cheating, that kind of stuff. Deals with a lot of issues teens have these days. But sometimes it seems a little too unrealistic. I shouldn't complain too much, though, it _is_ just a television show."

"I wanna watch it," She announced, reading the back of the DVD. "Seems interesting. High school drama? Fun."

"It's Canadian," I told her calmly, hoping she wouldn't freak out.

"What's wrong with that?" She titled her head. Well, that was an unexpected response from her.

"You hate Canada," I pointed out. "You didn't talk to me for a week when you found out I was Canadian."

"You're Canadian?" She seemed shocked, but then I remembered that she only found out after we started dating.

"Yeah…"

"Ew."

"See?" I pointed out. "You hate Canada."

"Sure, I may not like the country, but I want to give it a try," She shrugged.

"I tried making you watch Degrassi with me before," I told her.

"And?"

"You said you were going to leave if we did."

"Shouldn't you be happy then?" Jade queried. "That I finally wanna give this show a chance?"

"Sure, I guess," I shrugged. "But it seems totally unlike you."

"Whatever, I wanna watch it," She insisted, ignoring my comment. Jade went ahead and put the DVD into the DVD player without waiting for my response. "High school drama, I like laughing at this chiz." Yup, that was Jade, alright. Once she set it up, she joined me on the couch. We sat a little too close for her liking (I thought), but it didn't bother me at all. It just took me all my willpower to not put my arm around her. I would probably get slapped. But with the way today has been going, I highly doubted it.

During one scene in one episode, two characters got into a fight and Jade laughed to no end. I looked at her and she returned the gaze. Our eyes locked for a while, and then the unexpected happened. She began to lean forward, and I didn't stop her. I knew what was happening and I was not going to let this opportunity go to waste by telling her to stop. Besides, it was her who started leaning in first. It was her choice. I let her lean in even more and I leaned in as well. Before I knew it, our lips touched and I screamed like a little girl inside. I haven't kissed her like this since before the accident. I _longed_ for this kiss. Seconds later, she pulled away and I looked into her eyes. She looked down, avoiding my gaze. She didn't seem to avoid my gaze about a minute ago.

"I, I'm sorry," She breathed, still looking down at her lap. After a few seconds of silence, she got up.

She headed towards the door and I followed, but she didn't stop. She left the RV as I stood at the door.

* * *

**Hehe, cliffhanger!  
**

**I may or may not be able to update tomorrow. Just a heads up. :)  
**

**Reviews = love!  
**

**- Trisha :)  
**


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

**This chapter is a bit short (word count wise), since it's mostly dialogue because Beck explains stuff to the others. **

**Unbroken**

Chapter Twenty-Two

As I watched Jade walk away, Robbie, Andre, Cat and Tori appeared at my door. I hadn't even noticed that school was over already, or that they had pulled up into my driveway.

"Whoa, what was that about?" Robbie questioned, referring to Jade just walking out of the RV.

I took a deep breath to calm myself down.

"You okay?" Andre asked.

"I'm fine," I replied calmly. "Come inside and I'll tell you what happened."

"You're going to tell us what happened anyway," Tori remarked.

We all went inside and all took seats on either my couch or my bed.

"Why did Jadey just walk out like that?" Cat asked worriedly. "We should've at least given her a ride or something!"

"Even if you did try, she'd just ignore you," I sighed. "I tried stopping her from just walking away, but she wouldn't listen to me."

"But what happened anyway?" Tori questioned. "Wait—first of all, why weren't you at school today and why weren't you answering our texts?"

"Jade didn't want to go to school," I shrugged.

"You spent the day with Jade?!" Cat yelled surprisingly.

"Yeah…" I gave her a confused look.

"Why?" Cat asked.

"She came over in the middle of the night." I explained.

"Ryder?" Robbie assumed.

"Ryder," I confirmed. "She told me he 'dumped' her and she couldn't sleep, so she came over at like two in the morning. It was raining too, so she was soaking wet. I gave her some of my clothes to wear, though. Anyway, I tried comforting her and she asked to stay the night, so I let her."

"Ryder's a meanie," Cat commented.

"He is," Tori agreed.

"Go on…" Ander persisted.

"Then this morning I woke up early so I got ready," I continued. "Then I woke Jade up but she said she didn't want to go to school today. So I told her that she could stay here while I go, but she wouldn't let me and eventually I gave in and stayed here with her. She didn't want to see Ryder. The funny thing is that she didn't really have many feelings towards him, but she's still somewhat hurt. _Somewhat_."

"Okay, now that's out of the way, why did Jade just storm out of your RV?" Tori queried.

"Well, we spend the day together, right?" I persisted. "In the morning we played video games, and then she found the photo album that had pictures of all of us. And I was silently thankful that she didn't find the one I made of the two of us. She asked many questions about the pictures she saw and I guess it helped her gain her memory. But anyway, then at lunch I took her out to Inside Out Burger because she wanted to go out for lunch, then we came back here and watched Degrassi—"

"Does this story have an end?" Rex cut me off. I hadn't even realized that Robbie was carrying him.

"Yes, it does," I answered through gritted teeth. "I was just getting there!"

"It's rude to interrupt, Rex," Robbie scolded his puppet. "Sorry, Beck, continue."

"Anyway, yeah, while we were watching Degrassi—" I pointed to the TV, Degrassi was still on. "—she leaned in and kissed me. I didn't stop her though. And then after we parted she apologized and left." I shrugged sheepishly.

"Dude!" Tori exclaimed.

"What?" I said.

"She kissed you!" Cat pointed out. Tori nodded anxiously.

"You could've just said that in the first place!" Tori replied. Even if I did just tell them the short version of the story, they would have still asked me to tell them the whole story.

"So?" I shrugged.

"Maybe she likes you!" Robbie suggested.

"Or maybe it was a spur of the moment thing," I replied. "Maybe she was just so heartbroken over Ryder that she just had to kiss someone."

"You said it yourself that she didn't have feelings for him," Andre pointed out.

He was right.

"But the kiss was so random! How could you guys just jump to conclusions like that?!" I answered. "Especially with her memory loss and everything. That's so unrealistic."

"Because it's Jade," Tori said calmly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I retorted, clearly offended.

"Nothing," Tori defended herself. "It's just that it's Jade. Shouldn't you jump to conclusions if she did something bizarre?"

"So you're saying that Jade kissing Beck is bizarre?" Cat scratched her head in confusion.

"No, Cat, I didn't mean that," Tori continued. "It's bizarre in her condition right now."

"Oh."

"Call her," Andre suggested.

"What makes you so sure that she'll pick up?" I questioned.

"Uh, because she'll have to explain herself eventually?" Robbie proposed.

"Plus, you don't know the real reason why she kissed you, so don't be such a pessimist," Tori commented.

"Here, call her." Cat handed me her phone.

"Why can't I call her from my phone?" I asked.

"She probably won't pick up if it's you," Cat shrugged.

"But does she not know that you're all over here?" I pointed out.

"There's still the possibility that she'll pick up," Andre assured me.

"Fine," I sighed. I dialed Jade's number and waited for her to pick up. "She's not picking up."

"Try again," Robbie advised.

I called Jade again. There was still no answer.

"I told you guys she won't pick up!" I exclaimed, handing the phone back to Cat.

"Stop being such a _baby_!" Tori exclaimed, throwing her arms dramatically. "Don't give up on her."

"Who said I was giving up again?" I questioned.

"By the way you're acting, it sure does seem like it," Andre shrugged.

"Maybe I just respect her privacy?" I suggested.

"I have an idea," Robbie commented, ignoring what I had just said. "Let's all call her! There's a higher possibility that she'll answer. I mean, she'll probably think it's an emergency or something."

We did as Robbie recommended. We all took out our phones and called Jade multiple times. She _still_ wouldn't pick up.

"There's no use," I breathed.

"Hello?" Robbie said with his phone pressed to his ear. We all looked at him hopeful. Did Jade pick up?

Robbie took the phone off his ear and covered it with his other hand, "She picked up!"

"You're wazzin me," Andre commented. "She answers _you_, but not the rest of us?"

"Here," Robbie handed me the phone. I pressed it to my ear.

"Robbie, I don't have time for—" I heard Jade say on the phone before I cut her off.

"It's Beck," I said, trying to be as calm as possible.

"Beck," She sighed. It sounded like she was just crying. "I'm really not in the mood to talk—"

"Just give me a minute," I told her. I tried ignoring my friends who were commenting in the background. "Are you okay? Did I do something wrong? Why did you just—"

"I don't want to talk about it, okay?" She said sternly.

"When do you want to talk about it?" I questioned.

"Probably never," She replied.

"Jade," I answered firmly.

"What?"

"We're going to have to talk about it at one point or another," I pointed out.

"But I don't want to."

"I'm going to keep calling you until you talk to me about what happened," I retorted.

"But I don't wanna," She whined.

"Jade, I need to know why," I stated.

"Why what?"

"You know what happened," I declared.

"Fine," She groaned. "If I tell you we'll talk about it, will you leave me alone and promise not to call me for the rest of the day?"

"Sure," I accepted. "But when are we going to talk about it?"

"Maybe tomorrow?" She suggested with a sigh.

"I'll come over," I informed her.

"Whatever," She replied, and then hung up. I returned the phone to Robbie.

"So what did she say?" My friends asked curiously in perfect unison.

"Are you going to her house now?" Cat questioned hopefully.

"Nope," I replied. "Tomorrow."

"So you're going to talk to her about it tomorrow?" Robbie questioned.

"No, dimwit, they're going to talk about it _yesterday_!" Rex exclaimed, obviously unamused by Robbie's stupid question.

"Rex!" Robbie yelled.

"Anyway…" Tori's voice trailed off. "Did she say anything else?"

"No, but it sounded like she was crying…" I informed them. "But she never mentioned it or anything."

"Tori, maybe we should go check up on her!" Cat suggested.

"Sure, but I don't think she'd appreciate it very much if she took forever to answer her phone," Tori shrugged.

"I don't care! Let's go!" Cat responded, getting up and grabbing Tori's arm out of the RV.

"Have fun?" Andre yelled after them.

"So now what?" Robbie asked.

"Degrassi's still on," Rex said.

The guys stayed at my RV for the rest of the night. They stayed over for dinner and left before nine. Once they left, I decided to call Jade again. I promised her I wouldn't, but I just had to.

"Jade?"

She picked up after the first call this time.

"Beck, what did I say?"

"Sorry, I know," I apologized. "I just want to know if you're okay."

"Of course I'm okay," She said offensively. "Why the hell wouldn't I be? Actually, wait, don't answer that."

"You know I care about you," I reminded her. "I don't want you to be upset or anything."

"I'm not upset," She declared.

"Good," I replied. "I just want you to be happy. I don't want to be the reason why you're upset."

"I'm not upset because of you," She stated.

"Then why are you upset?"

"I'm not upset," Jade repeated. It sounded like she was in denial, but I believed her anyway. "Can I go to sleep now, Beck?"

"Sorry, I didn't know you were going to sleep so early," I admitted sheepishly. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," She replied in an annoyed tone before hanging up.

Sighing, I got ready for bed and laid in bed, _attempting_ to be optimistic about the situation. It still made me curious why she would just leave like that after the kiss. Maybe she liked it? Nah. She probably wouldn't have liked it if she just left. She hated it, that's why. She doesn't love me, that's why. We're best friends, and best friends don't kiss each other like that, that's why. She noticed my feelings towards her and doesn't feel the same way and feels sorry for me, that's why. She's in love with someone else, and it's _not _Ryder, that's why. She got her memory back, and she didn't like the memories that came along with her life, that's why.

I knew I was being irrational, but I still really doubt that she kissed me to show affection of some sort. It just doesn't happen like that. I continued to think thoughts like these and eventually drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**I have a question! After I'm done with this fic, I'm going to start another Bade multi-chaptered fic, and I have two in mind: a body switching story, and a blind date kind of story. I really want to write the body switching story (I have the other one as an option because it'll be easier to write), but it's going to be confusing. If Beck and Jade are in each other's bodies, how am I supposed to refer to them? Do I still refer to Beck as Beck even though Jade's in his body and vise versa? Please help! I'm really excited about the plot of the story, but it's just this one thing that's stopping me from going through with it.**

**Also, I put up a Bade oneshot the other day inspired by Jade's new What I Love video. Check it out while you wait for the next chapter. Thanks, loves. :)  
**

**Reviews = love!  
**

**- Trisha :)  
**


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

**Hey guys! I thought about your opinions about my body switching idea, and I think I'll go through with it. I think it'd be less confusing if I just wrote Beck and Jade as their minds and not their bodies. Meaning, I'll refer to Jade as Jade even though she is in Beck's body, and vice versa. I know it's still confusing, but I'll be descriptive and you'll be able to tell which is which! And I'm going to read a few body switching stories as well to help me. Thanks for your help! And I'll let you guys know more about it when this fic is almost done. :)  
**

**Anyway, you guys are going to be _so_ happy with this chapter! Trust me!**

**Unbroken**

Chapter Twenty-Three

The next day, I woke up purposely early. Or, I couldn't sleep well because I kept having bad dreams about how today was going to play out. I still had no positive idea of why Jade would just kiss me like that.

At lunch time, I went over to Jade's house.

"What do you want?!" Jade 'greeted' me groggily when she opened the door. She was still in her pajamas and her hair was messed up. I could tell she just woke up.

"You said we were going to talk about what happened…" I pointed out nervously. I was never nervous around Jade; except for the time I first told her I had feelings for her. Of course, she felt the same way, so that was a good thing in my part.

"I know what you want," She snapped at me.

"Then why did you..?"

"Never mind! Just come in," Jade scoffed. I went in her house and followed her into the living room.

"I _really_ don't want to talk about anything right now," Jade admitted in a firm voice.

"But you have to," I insisted.

"Can I at least take a shower first? You woke me up," She muttered. "Stupid doorbell."

"It's not my fault," I defended myself. "I expected you to be awake by now. It's noon."

"Whatever," Jade rolled her eyes at me, and then she got up. "I'll be back."

Jade went upstairs, while I stayed seated on the couch. As I waited, I decided to watch TV. Reruns of Drake & Josh were on. An hour later, Jade returned to the living room. She was wearing her usual black attire, but her hair was more wavy than curly. Her hair was as wavy as it was when it was still brown. I also noticed that she was wearing our matching necklace. That was a good sign.

She sat beside me on the couch.

"You ready to talk?" I asked, turning off the TV upon her arrival. She was staring straight at me. That didn't seem to be the case yesterday.

"Of course," She answered confidently.

"So tell me," I began. "What happened yesterday in the RV?"

"We kissed," Jade replied flatly. She didn't even try to deny it.

"I know," I responded. "But why?" I know for sure that I wasn't the one who initiated the kiss."

"You didn't stop me either," She retorted.

I bit my lip. I didn't know what to say next. I couldn't deny that I didn't stop her. But I was not about to confess my undying love for her, that's for sure. It's too soon.

We sat in silence for a bit, until she spoke up again.

"I wasn't thinking," Jade admitted. "I really didn't mean to do that. I'm sorry if you thought it meant anything. I don't have any feelings for you at all, whatsoever."

My face fell, and she noticed that.

"I was right," I muttered to myself. Jade obviously heard this. I said this next part to her, "I don't have feelings for you either." It killed me to have to hide my love for her, but I'd rather keep her around as a best friend than to not have her around at all. Not having her around at all would be even worse than watching her love someone else.

"Does that answer your question?" She raised her pierced brow.

I nodded instead of speaking.

I got up and headed for the door. Right when I put my hand on the doorknob, I heard Jade's voice call after me.

"I couldn't sleep last night," She declared. Startled by her voice, I turned around to see her standing in front of me. "I was thinking about a lot of things. I thought about the kiss. I couldn't _stop_ thinking about the kiss. I didn't exactly hate it. I actually kinda like it…"

I looked at her, stunned and speechless at her confession.

"The reason why I left…" Jade continued. "I knew the kiss was wrong, but it didn't feel like it was. It was wrong. I'm not supposed to fall for my best friend. We made a pact against it forever ago. So I went home to think about what I did, and if my feelings were true. I stayed up all night thinking about it, and that's why I woke up late. And I can't deny it anymore. It's not working."

"Wow, Jade," I finally said. "I didn't know that you felt that way."

"Feelings are stupid," She commented and crossed her arms with a huff. "You probably won't even want me around anymore since you don't feel the same way."

"Who said I didn't?" I responded as I bit my lip shyly. I couldn't believe I just said that.

It was Jade's turn to look stunned.

"I just thought…" Her voice trailed off, leaving her thought unfinished. "What about our pact?"

"Pacts are stupid," I commented with a shrug, somewhat mocking Jade from her feelings comment before.

"I don't know, Beck," Jade sighed. "This is tricky. Dating a best friend is really risky. How do I know that it's not going to be disastrous? What if things don't work out, and then after the break up, we never talk to each other again? I don't want to lose you. That's why I made the pact in the first place."

"You also said I wasn't your type," I pointed out, referring to the time we made the pact.

"I guess I was wrong," She answered softly. "Plus, I only remember you three years ago. How the hell was I supposed to know you were going to pass your awkward stage?"

"Everyone passes their awkward stage," I said.

"Robbie still hasn't," Jade pointed out flatly. I couldn't help but chuckle to myself because of that comment.

"Cut him some slack, Jade," I defended my friend. "He has a puppet."

"Whatever," Jade rolled her eyes. "So what does this mean?"

"What does what mean?"

"Us," She responded. "We're still best friends, right?"

"Sure," I forced a half smile. "Unless…" I looked at her with hopeful eyes.

"You're scaring me, Beck," Jade furrowed her brows.

"What if we go on one date?" I suggested. "Just one date. Then we can decide from there what our future is going to be."

"One date?"

"Just one," I nodded in assurance.

She thought about it for a bit.

"When is this date going to be?" She questioned.

"The sooner the better," I insisted. "Tomorrow, maybe."

"Tomorrow?" Jade repeated.

"Yeah, unless you're doing something."

"Of course not," She replied.

"Then it's a date," I smiled genuinely.

Jade couldn't help but to return the smile.

"When did you start feeling this way about me?" I asked. I needed to know.

"Sounds pretty stupid, but when I came over in the middle of the night and you comforted me," Jade confessed. "When you comforted me like that, and because you care so much about me, I figured that you were boyfriend material."

"I told you I cared," I reminded her.

"When did you start liking me?" She questioned. Damn. I'm in chiz. What do I say? Three years ago? She'd never believe me. I panicked.

"Same time you did, I guess," I shrugged. It was an obvious lie, but she didn't know that. This way, she wouldn't be so creeped out. "When I saw you crying, I felt this pain in my chest, and I guess it was because I cared about you more than a friend."

"What a coincidence," She remarked. I agreed.

"I have some errands to do now, so I'll pick you up tomorrow at noon?" I informed her. Honestly, I had no errands to do, I just wanted some alone time so I could freak out in happiness in peace. Sounds idiotic, I know, but I was obviously happy about all of this.

"Why so early?" She asked.

"It's a Sunday," I pointed out.

"Right," She nodded.

"Bye, Beck," She smiled.

"Bye, Jade," I smiled back. I went out the door and headed to my car.

I heard a voice call after me as soon as I unlocked my car.

"Beck!"

It wasn't Jade. Come to think of it, it was two voices, not one. I turned in the direction of the voices. It was Tori and Cat in black hoodies. Suspicious much?

"Cat! Tori!" I exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"We were hiding in the bushes," Cat answered in a perky voice, as always.

"We heard _everything_," Tori stated. "I can't contain my excitement!"

"Me neither!" Cat squealed in agreement to Tori. "I'm so excited!"

"How did you hear all of that from the bushes?" I questioned with a puzzled look on my face.

"Jade's windows were open," Tori shrugged.

"But oh my god!" Cat giggled. "Jadey just admitted she likes you!"

"I know," I laughed nervously. "I couldn't believe it myself either."

"_Finally_!" Tori exclaimed. "I've been waiting for this _forever_! I know it's only been like two weeks, but you get my point!"

"Jadey's almost back!" Cat declared. "I missed her so much!"

"So did I, Cat," I agreed with a smirk. "So did I."

"But if the old Jade is coming back…" Tori's voice trailed off. "That means she's going to be mean to me again!"

"You still like her either way," I pointed out.

"I do," Tori confirmed. "Plus, even though it is annoying, I miss her imitating my voice!"

"We've all missed Jade," I concluded.

"You especially," Cat and Tori added in unison.

"I'm madly in love with her, let's not forget," I said.

"That's true!" Cat squealed.

"You and Jade are the cutest couple ever!" Tori gushed. "I know I've said it before, but it's so true."

"That's okay, Tori," Cat assured her friend. "You'll find someone. I mean, I found Robbie, right?"

"Yes, but the boy's been in love with you for a really long time and you were oblivious to it," Tori pointed out.

"Maybe that's the same with you," Cat suggested with a hopeful smile. "Maybe someone is already deeply in love with you, but you're just oblivious to that fact. It's a possibility! I mean, look at me and Robbie!"

"Yes, but I don't have many guy friends," Tori shrugged. "Besides Beck, Robbie and Andre, I only have about five."

"Maybe it's one of the five," Cat suggested.

"Or maybe it's Andre," I chuckled. Tori hit my arm as a response.

"We're _just_ friends," Tori insisted.

"Jade and I were _just_ friends," I pointed out, using the same tone Tori did. "We ended up as a couple. Hollywood Arts' hottest couple, too."

"Beck has a point, Tori," Cat commented.

"I know I do," I smiled.

"Speaking of Andre…" Tori's voice trailed off. "Let's go to his house to tell him about your conversation with Jade! He'll be so happy too! We all are! We're just happy that you and Jade are getting back together."

"I'll tell Robbie to meet us there!" Cat offered.

"Yeah, and we can prepare everything for tomorrow!" Tori added.

"We're not getting back together for sure," I shrugged. "We're just going on one date for now, to see how it goes."

"But remember what the plan was for the date?" Tori raised a brow. "We designed the date specifically so that Jade would remember her past with you as her boyfriend!"

"Yeah, we worked so hard on it," Cat added. "It'd be a shame if it didn't work."

"I guess that's true," I reckoned. "Need a ride?"

"Sure," Cat nodded happily. "We walked here, so."

"Yup," Tori agreed as we all got into my car. Cat sat in the passenger's seat while Tori was in the back seat.

While I drove to Andre's, Tori called him on her phone.

"It's time to put our plan into action," Tori said mischievously as soon as Andre picked up.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed that!**** :D  
**

**Bad news: I start school tomorrow. Meaning, no more consistent updates (except the weekends for sure. I'll try to update both Saturday and Sunday). Wish me luck! Anyone else starting school tomorrow (or already started)? Good luck to everyone this school year!  
**

**By the way, if it's been more than a week and I still haven't updated, feel free to spam my inbox on here and on Tumblr. I won't mind. :)  
**

**Reviews = love!  
**

**- Trisha :)  
**


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

**Hi readers! It's been a long week, but I managed to get through it. It wasn't the greatest week for me, however. In case anyone wanted to know how my first day of school went, I can sum it up with one word: terrible. It was raining horribly, and there was a flood in my school. Also, the air conditioning wasn't on (apparently it's broken because it hasn't been on all week) and it was so hot and humid and I just felt so ugh. Then on Thursday I got sick but I went to school anyway but then went home during lunch because I just couldn't handle it anymore. Then yesterday I didn't even bother showing up to school so yeah. It's all good now, though. I feel so much better! I hope you all had a better week than I did. :)  
**

**As promised, here is chapter 24!  
**

**Unbroken**

Chapter Twenty-Four

The next morning, I woke up extremely early, at 5 am. I went to sleep at midnight, so I only had five hours of sleep, but I didn't mind. I just couldn't stop thinking about Jade, and our date. I couldn't believe that Jade actually fell for me. Actually, I could believe it, because it's happened once before. But after the whole memory loss thing, I didn't think that it would happen a second time, especially after she kept reminding me about the pact we made years ago when we were young and foolish. Sure, we were still young now, but we were far less foolish than before.

As excited as I was for the date, I was also worried that things were going to go wrong. What if Jade suddenly changes her mind about having feelings for me? What if all the things my friends helped me prepare doesn't trigger her memory? What if she just thinks it's stupid when I finally won't stop convincing her that we were in a relationship? And still are, for that matter. Well, if she believes everything that I tell her.

I've specifically planned the date so that it would help Jade remember our relationship. Our date is going to take place at the beach, but my friends are going to be at specific spots to stop people from entering that section of the beach, so that Jade and I would be alone. We're going to have a picnic with food that my friends and I have made (which we're making only hours before the date takes place). At one point, I'll serenade her with the song that Andre, Robbie and I wrote (mostly Andre and Robbie). Also, I'll probably show her the photo album of us. When she doesn't believe me and think those photos were photo shopped, I'll have my laptop along with me to show her the videos of us we uploaded on The Slap forever ago. Um, I think that's pretty much it. The whole plan sounded more complex in my head. But whatever, I just hope this works so that my life can go back to normal!

At around 9:30, I took a shower and got dressed in casual clothes, but I still looked nice. Okay, so I wore jeans and many of the plaid shirts I own. What can I say? Jade really loved me in plaid. I made sure I put on the ring necklace, and hell, I even wore my 'J' necklace. I didn't wear the latter necklace very much, but mostly because I liked wearing the ring necklace on its own. The 'J' necklace still reminded me of Jade, of course, but I didn't feel as close to her as when I wore our matching one (since she has one too, I felt that we had a stronger connection that way). I'm kind of a really cheesy guy sometimes, but hey, I'm just sentimental. Although, no one else really knew that besides Jade. Why should I let other people know that? I'm not in a relationship with them.

After spraying myself with my cologne that Jade loved, I made sure I had everything I needed, for I was going to Tori's house and I wasn't coming back to the RV before the date. I loaded the back of my car with my essential items, and went inside the RV again just to make sure I hadn't forgotten anything. I grabbed my phone which was on my dresser and exited the RV to get into my car. I made my way to Tori's house.

If anyone was excited as much as I was (and boy, was I excited), it would have to be my friends. When I arrived at Tori's house, they were all there, waiting by the front door. It weirded me out, though, since Tori opened the door and _everyone_ was standing with her, just staring at me with eager eyes. They hadn't started anything yet, because they wanted me to be present before they did anything.

"Okay, so I have the list of food that we're going to make," Tori announced as she closed her front door. We all walked towards the kitchen. Tori grabbed the piece of paper that was on the refrigerator.

"This doesn't seem very fancy," Cat commented, peaking over Tori's shoulder to get a glimpse of the list.

"It's not supposed to be fancy, Cat," I told her. "The date is going to take place on the beach. We can't just have steak or ribs or anything."

"I wanna make mac and cheese," Robbie declared, also looking at the list. "But I'm going to make extra 'cause I want some."

"We have to make extra of everything," Andre thought aloud. "If the rest of us are going to be on the perimeter of the area, just standing there until the date is over; we're going to get hungry."

"Okay, fine. Robbie can make the mac and cheese," Tori began. "Andre and Beck can make the mashed potatoes. Cat and I will prepare the salad."

"Is that all on the list?" I questioned. "I was sure that the list was longer."

"Well, yeah," Tori shrugged. "But it's not like you're going to finish all of it."

"That's true," Andre agreed with a nod.

"Don't forget, Jadey likes iced tea!" Cat clarified with a smile.

"Yes, Cat," Tori replied. "There's cans of iced tea in the fridge."

After gathering the ingredients we needed, we all went to work on cooking the food and whatnot. It took a while, because Andre and I messed up at some point, and I don't even remember which part it was. I just knew that we made a mistake. But other than that, I think my friends and I worked at a really good pace. And once we were done, we packed everything into a picnic basket. It was a perfect time too, since it was already 11:30 and I told Jade that I'd pick her up at noon.

We all exited the house and went out to the driveway. My friends were going to the beach right after I left to go pick up Jade. Since they'll be there earlier, they're going to set up the site. I unloaded my car of all the stuff that I needed and put it in Andre's car, for the others were all going in his car.

"Okay, I'm going to go pick up Jade now," I announced. I had no time to go back home, like I mentioned before.

"You sure everything you need is in Andre's car?" Tori double checked.

"Yes, I'm positive," I nodded.

"Guitar, everything?" Robbie prompted.

"Yes," I once again nodded.

"Alright, we'll go straight to the beach," Andre replied. The beach we chose was Venice, just because it was more convenient for all of us. "We're going to take a shortcut so that we'll have enough time to set things up."

"Yay, beach!" Cat beamed.

"Just remember which area we agreed on," Andre continued.

"Of course Beck remembers," Cat retorted. "He wouldn't forget anything!" The others agreed. They all knew how excited I was for this date.

"Just text me if you need anything," I told them before heading out the door happily.

I anxiously drove to Jade's house and my heart was beating faster than usual. My palms were getting sweaty and I didn't know what I was planning to say. I guess I was prepared for everything but that. Once I got to her house, I rang the doorbell and waited for her to answer it. I was expecting to see a beautiful girl, and that's exactly what I saw. Jade opened the door, and the first thing I noticed about her was her eye catching sun dress. Of course, it was black, but it still looked nice. She wore matching black wedges. Her hair was in its usual curls with her colored streaks. Her makeup was subtle, just some dark eyeliner and mascara, and some lip gloss. She wore the matching necklace, as I expected her to. She was just beautiful, and I just stood there and stared at her in awe.

"Um, Beck?" Jade bit her lip with a smile.

I shook my head and returned back to reality.

"Oh, yeah, hi Jade," I greeted nervously.

"I didn't know where we were going so I settled for this," She explained, gesturing to her outfit. "I hope it's okay."

"It's perfect," I smiled. I didn't want to tell her where we were going just yet. I wanted it to be somewhat of a surprise. "Shall we?" I offered her my arm. She stepped out the door and closed it before linking her arm with mine. We went to my car and I opened the door for her on the passenger's side and closed it before going to the driver's side.

"So, where are we going?" Jade questioned as I pulled out of the driveway.

"You'll see," I answered as I went onto the main road.

"Beck," Jade said in a stern voice. "You've known me forever. You know I hate surprises."

"I know," I shrugged, keeping my eyes on the road. "You've known me for a long time as well. You know I love teasing you."

I didn't see it, but I knew Jade rolled her eyes at my comment. I smirked.

It was about a twenty minute car ride to get to Venice beach, and throughout the ride, Jade and I would talk about memories from when we first met and things like that. It was nice to be able to reminisce with her about our friendship, knowing that in a few hours from now, she'll most likely be my girlfriend once again.

"I hate the ocean," Jade frowned as I turned off the car and took the key out of the ignition.

"Jade," I began in an assuring voice. "We're not going swimming. The dolphins won't be able to get you if we're on the sand."

"We better be fifty feet away from the water," Jade scoffed. "Or farther."

"We're not going into the ocean," I insisted.

"If you say so," She said in a skeptical tone.

"Don't worry!" I replied. "Just trust me on this one."

I got out of the car and went around to open the door for her. I offered her my arm again and she linked it with hers. I parked a little farther than where my friends set up the date, just so Jade didn't see it right away.

"Why is it so far?" Jade complained as we finally started walking on the sand.

"Because," I responded. We walked for about five minutes until we reached our destination. I saw the others all at their assigned spots, but surprisingly Jade hadn't noticed them. Maybe it was because they all tried to blend in with other families around them. But where our date was set up, it was empty.

"A picnic on the beach." Jade stopped when she saw the picnic basket on a blanket from afar. "Really, Beck?"

"Yes, Jade," I replied. "It's romantic."

"I was never one for romance," She answered.

"If you say so," I shrugged, mocking her from earlier. "Come on."

We continued to walk until we reached the set up.

"Why is there a guitar here?" Jade raised her pierced brow as she took of her wedges and sat on the blanket cross legged. I also took off my shoes and sat opposite to her, facing her. I expected for her to notice the guitar case as soon as we got there. I mean, it was kind of hard to miss. If I were in her position, I'd also be wondering why there would be a guitar there.

"I dunno," I shrugged. Of course, I knew why it was there.

"I'm not liking this so far," Jade sighed.

"It's because you hate surprises," I pointed out. "Just trust me, Jade, and everything will be fine."

"Fine," She agreed.

I took out the salad and gave her one of the containers filled with it. I also handed her a fork.

"I like salad," She commented as she took the lid off the container.

"I know you do," I replied and took out the dressing. I gave her the dressing and opened my own container. "Still not liking this date?"

"It's getting better by the second," She stated.

"Good."

The date was going good so far. We ate our salad and we talked, about anything we could think of. It wasn't very hard, since we both knew each other so well and were so comfortable around each other. From time to time, I would get tongue tied, but only because I was too distracted by her beauty, and it got me nervous. It made me sound shallow, but hey, she's beautiful, and there's no getting past that. Once you see her, it's like you don't want to stop looking at her. Plus, the wind blowing in her hair just made her even more gorgeous than she already was.

"Looks like you know what my favorite foods are," Jade smiled when she finished the rest of the food that was packed.

"I know you," I stated.

"I was definitely correct," She continued. "This date's getting even better."

"Please, you knew it was amazing from the start," I teased. "You were just worried we were going into the ocean or something,"

"You're probably right," Jade scratched her head.

"When you said 'favorite foods' a few seconds ago, it reminded me of The Diddly Bops," I stated randomly.

"Why?"

"'Favorite food' was the title of the song we sang," I laughed at the memory. "You made a cute hamburger."

"You calling me fat?" Jade thought of how huge the hamburger costume was.

"Of course not!" I reckoned. "You couldn't fit your boobs in the hamburger though."

"Are you implying my boobs are fat?" Jade asked, offended. I didn't even understand where she would get that idea.

"Um, sure," I chuckled softly to myself.

"What's so funny?" She questioned, almost innocently. I say almost because she gave me this look that I knew would get me in trouble if I tried to explain to her exactly why I was laughing.

"Nothing." This was an easier answer than giving her an explanation. The only downside was that she probably wouldn't take it for an answer.

"You know, if we weren't on a date right now, I'd probably try to get a legit answer out of you," Jade declared. "But I don't want to fight so I'm going to let that go."

"Good," I smiled sheepishly.

"Don't think you're off the hook just yet," Jade pointed a finger at me. "I'll remember eventually."

"Calm down, Jade," I replied, putting down her hand. "It's nothing bad. Promise. You're just cute."

"So now that we're done eating, does that mean the date is over, or have you planned more surprises for me that I probably won't hate?" Jade raised her eyebrow.

"Remember that guitar?" I pointed to the guitar case the lay next to her.

"Don't tell me you put like, rose petals in there or something with some kind of expensive gift inside," Jade guessed.

"No expensive gift," I informed her. "Not on the first date, anyway. More like, a priceless gift."

Jade stared at me with a blank expression. She wasn't catching on. Knowing Jade, she would have understood by now that by saying priceless and guitar, I meant a song. But she still hadn't fully recovered her memory, so that was completely understandable.

* * *

**I hope that's enough to hold you guys over! I'll try to write the next chapter and have it up by tomorrow maybe. If not, then you'll have to wait until next weekend unless I manage to magically work on it and finish it during the week.**

**Also, I sometimes post some stuff on Tumblr that lets you guys now if I'm writing the next chapter or maybe working on a oneshot or something. So if you haven't already, follow my Tumblr and I'll probably follow back! Thanks guys. Much love!  
**

**Reviews = love!  
**

**- Trisha :)  
**


	25. Chapter Twenty Five

**The Emmys are today! Because of the Emmys and the Victorious cast being perfect and everything, this chapter was posted later than expected. This should've been up hours ago, but I was too busy freaking out on Twitter. My Elavan feels are too much right now...  
**

**Anyway, Bade's date continues in this chapter. :)  
**

**Unbroken**

Chapter Twenty-Five

"Can you hand me the guitar please?" I requested. Jade handed me the guitar case effortlessly and I lay it beside me. I took out the guitar carefully and positioned it in my grasp. Jade just looked at me with a soft smile. She knew what was happening next.

I took a deep breath before strumming the guitar. I began singing. The song was about how much I loved her, and kind of how we got together. I was hoping that she listened to the lyrics carefully, and that the song triggered her memory. Although I gave a quite outstanding performance for one (I don't usually compliment myself on my singing, so this is a big deal for me), her reaction was kind of… unexpected.

"Wow," Jade said with her eyes still glued to me, just like they were the past few minutes.

"Is that a bad wow or a good wow?" I questioned sheepishly with an awkward half smile. I returned the guitar into its case and locked it.

"It's definitely a good wow," She smiled genuinely.

"Notice something about the lyrics?" I prompted. I didn't want to be so straight forward with her about this, but I was just too eager and I needed to know if this song helped the situation.

"It's a love song," She stated. "It kinda reminds me of something, but I don't know what. Like, what happened in the song, I mean. The lyrics. How the guy got the girl and everything."

"Oh, really?" I raised an eyebrow. I was interested in what she had to say. What if she finally remembered?! This was a _huge _deal for me. "What about?"

"That's the thing," She frowned. It was as if she actually wanted to remember what it was that the song reminded her of. "I just don't know."

"Oh," My face fell as well. "But how did you like my little inexpensive gift? Was it worth my time?"

"Um…" Jade's voice trailed off mockingly. "It was great. I've actually never been serenaded before. It's really sweet." Whoa, since when did Jade think being serenaded was sweet? I only did this because I wasn't one of those guys who can think of something original. I knew serenading her was cliché, but it worked most of the time in other guys' favor. "Your singing could use some work though." She shrugged.

"Hey," I protested.

"I'm kidding," She assured me. "Your voice has gotten so much better than the last time I heard you sing." Well, I assumed that the last time she remembered hearing me sing was when I was twelve and my voice hadn't dropped yet. So by her accusation, I must agree.

"Really? Gee, thanks Jade," I replied. "It means so much coming from you."

"I know it does," She played along and hit me playfully. "But that song. I really enjoyed it. Is it an original? I've never heard it before."

"Actually, I wrote the song," I admitted sheepishly. I was still hoping that she was getting closer to realizing our relationship. Jade's face lit up at my confession. I shrugged and added, "Well, actually, Andre and Robbie helped me write it. It was my idea though. The whole general situation of the song."

"You guys work well together," Jade complimented. "I'm surprised, actually! I didn't know you wrote songs."

"That's what I said," I answered. "Andre and Robbie helped me. It's not like I wrote it on my own. It'd be probably something very childish. I mean, I know I write scripts, but when it comes to songs, I'm too limited."

"Yeah, that makes sense," Jade agreed.

There was a short silence that followed. I tried looking into her eyes but she just avoided my gaze. I looked at her anyway. Her hair was swaying in the wind, and she looked adorable awkwardly examining the beach. She noticed that it was just us two in that particular part of the beach.

"I gotta ask," She began. "How did you get all these people to keep away from this area? I mean, it's _exactly_ this area that's empty. It's crowded everywhere else."

"Andre and the others blocked people from passing through," I shrugged sheepishly. "It wouldn't have been as special if there was some random family near us."

"You really outdid yourself, Oliver," She commented with a smile. "This is probably _the_ best date I've been on. Maybe. I'm not sure. 'Cause, you know, memory loss."

"Either way, I'm still flattered," I smiled. I knew this was the time. "I'm glad you've been enjoying this date so far, because I have something to tell you." I bit my lip. "Remember the ring necklace?" I pointed to the silver ring hanging around her neck.

"Of course, I'm wearing it, aren't I?" Jade responded.

"Well, I kind of lied when I told you we got them because we're best friends," I confessed nervously. Yup, I was about to try to convince her once again that she was my girlfriend. Or once was. To be honest, even though I referred to her as my ex-girlfriend, I still believed that I was still dating her.

"Then why else would we get them?" She questioned, looking down at her necklace.

"Because," I replied. "We're boyfriend and girlfriend."

Jade's face fell. She sighed.

"How many times have I told you this before?" She didn't look too pleased. "Up until now, we haven't dated."

"Yes we have," I replied calmly.

"_No_, we haven't," She shot back through gritted teeth. She was getting angry.

"I'll prove it!" I offered.

"Prove it then," Jade prompted, crossing her arms across her chest.

I searched the basket for a photo album. The photo album of Jade and I. Once I found it, I took out of the basket and lay it in front of her.

"Open it," I advised.

Hesitantly, Jade reached for the album and opened it. The first page was a picture of us when we first started dating. We looked so young, but we didn't look that much different. The only noticeable difference was Jade's hair. Her hair was still brown and had no streaks in it yet.

Jade continued to look through the album quietly. She wouldn't say a word. I knew showing her the album would shut her up. But I did wonder what was going through her mind at the moment. Did she believe me now? Or was she coming up with another excuse?

The last few pages of the album were of Jade and I acting all cute. We weren't the type of couple to show our affection for each other in public (except for a few kisses here and there, maybe a make out session), but when we were alone, we would. I looked at Jade's face as she stared at the pictures. She looked confused and somewhat freaked out. Once she was done looking at the pictures, she closed the album shut.

"So?" I raised a brow, awaiting a response.

"So what?" She stared at me blankly, as if she had no idea what was going on currently.

"Do you believe me now?" I questioned.

"What?" She looked at me with a disgusted look. "Please, Beck, anybody could Photoshop those pictures. I told you there was no way I could've dated you. Sure, I like you now, but not back then."

"So I'm taking that as a no," I frowned.

"Yes, it's a no," Jade confirmed with a nod.

"What else could I do to prove it to you?" I queried. I just really wanted her to know the truth.

"Show me something more…" Jade searched for the right word. "Legitimate."

"Legitimate," I repeated. She nodded. "What do you mean by that?"

"Videos or something," She shrugged. "I don't know, something that'll show me and you acting like boyfriend and girlfriend."

"But I just did," I responded.

"Well, for one, if we were a couple, how come there were no pictures of us kissing?" Jade asked. "That is totally a picture that a couple would take." I realized that she was right, and how there were no pictures of us in that album kissing. Then I remembered that there was another album I had, one with more recent pictures of us. I guess I didn't bring it because it wasn't complete yet. I haven't finished putting it together, plus, I was missing a few pictures.

I thought for a while.

"Oh!" My face lit up like a Christmas tree. I dug in my pockets to find my phone. I looked through my photos until I found the one. "I have a picture on my phone! See?" I shoved my phone in her face. She got annoyed as she swatted my hand away. I pulled the phone closer to me, still showing her the picture.

"This proves nothing," Jade scoffed. "Sure, I can tell that's you, but that is _so_ not me!"

I face palmed.

"That is totally you!" I argued. "How many people do you know has hair like that?!"

"I don't know, a lot!" Jade answered.

"That was a rhetorical question!" I shot back.

"I need more proof," She demanded. "If you're so interested in insisting that I was your girlfriend, you should be able to have proof."

"I do!" I yelled. Then I got an idea. I remembered that I had packed my laptop to show her our videos on The Slap. There's no way she'll not believe it. I rummaged through the picnic basket, as that's where I remember putting the laptop. But after a few minutes of searching, my Pear Book was nowhere to be found anywhere in that basket. Panicked, I searched again. Again, to no avail.

"What's wrong?" Jade asked with a satisfied smirk. She assumed that I had no more proof.

I didn't answer. I just sighed.

"I knew it," She shook her head. "I never thought you'd be the one to be taking advantage of me after getting amnesia."

"I'm not taking advantage of you!" I defended myself. I didn't know what else to say. There was nothing else _to_ say.

My phone buzzed. I checked it. It was a text from Andre. _Dude, what's wrong? You seem panicked!_, it read. I bit my lip. My friends for sure noticed that there was something wonky going on.

"Who was that?" She asked with a raised brow.

"Andre," I replied.

Jade took out her own phone and texted someone. After typing on her phone, she got up; put on her shoes and left.

"Wait!" I yelled after her. But there was no use. She wasn't going to turn back. Especially after everything I've put her through. It was still overwhelming. I guess she was just afraid of the truth… Or something like that. "Where are you going?" I asked, even though I knew I wasn't going to get an answer.

When Jade was out of view, I looked down and sighed. When I looked up again, Cat, Tori and Robbie were in my presence.

"It didn't go very well, did it?" Cat looked at me with sympathetic eyes.

"No, it did not," I confirmed. "Do you know where she went?"

"Andre's taking her home," Robbie shrugged. "Was it that bad?"

"It wasn't bad at all!" I denied. "Up until this point."

"What happened?" Tori asked.

"I tried convincing her again that she was my girlfriend," I began. "She still didn't believe me, and told me she wanted proof. So I showed her pictures but she said they were Photoshopped. She wanted more proof, and I was going to show her our Slap videos, but I forgot my laptop at home! I was _certain_ that I brought it!"

"Then show her the videos!" Robbie suggested.

"I don't even think she wants to see me right now," I sighed.

"Give it some time," Cat smiled weakly. "It's you. Jade can't stay mad at you forever. She doesn't have the willpower to."

"Fine," I agreed. "So what do we do now?"

"Let's go back to your place and we'll make you feel better," Tori suggested with a shrug. "I doubt you want to be alone right now."

"I guess," I replied. "But before we go, we have to clean up all of this." So we did. We cleaned up and loaded my car. Since they came with Andre and he already left, of course I was going to give them a ride.

"When do you think I can talk to her?" I questioned as we headed back to my place.

"Maybe she's calmed down already," I could see Cat shrug from the back seat.

"I really wanna talk to her," I sighed.

"Then go," Tori encouraged. "Just drop us off at my house and go after her."

"I think I will," I smiled to myself. I wasn't about to get my hopes too high. Things seem to go horribly wrong whenever I do.

I dropped the three at Tori's house like I was told, then I went straight to Jade's house. I got out of my car and headed towards the door. I knocked on the door and rang her doorbell, indicating that I really needed to see her. I just wanted to make things right!

There was no answer.

I tried again.

There was still no answer.

I tried a few more times, but there was still no answer. I slowly realized that Jade wasn't home. Usually, if she was there and she didn't want to talk to me, she'd be annoyed by now with the amount of knocking and the sound of the doorbell and open it anyway.

I scratched my head and leaned against the front door. I took out my phone and called Andre. He should be able to tell me where she was. After all, he drove her 'home.'

"Hello?"

"Hey, Andre, dude, do you know where Jade is?"

"I dropped her off at her house."

"She's not here."

* * *

**I made a Twitter account the other day! (I have a personal that I've been using since '09, but I don't want to get things unorganized so I made another one.) Follow me at triciabelle_ and we can fangirl together. :D Ask for a follow back and I will. c:  
**

**Reviews = love!  
**

**- Trisha :)  
**


	26. Chapter Twenty Six

**asdfghjkl; guys I'm sorry. This chapter was not planned to end up this way. I'm not too satisfied with it, but hopefully you guys still enjoy it! **

**Unbroken**

Chapter Twenty-Six

"What do you mean she's not there?" Andre queried rhetorically. "I just dropped her off like fifteen minutes ago! I made sure she went into her house!"

I shook my head, even though Andre couldn't see.

"Why did you even drive her home in the first place?" I replied tiredly.

"It's Jade!" He replied. "You know she scares me. I had to agree to it!"

"I thought you were over that," I mumbled.

"She's probably just not answering the door because she knows it's you," Andre suggested. "Sneak in. She's probably just in her room thinking about you or something. She's in her house. I know it."

"Fine, I'll check," I sighed and hung up on Andre. I returned my phone into my pocket and climbed up the trellis that led to Jade's bedroom window. Fortunately, the window was open, so I was able to enter the house through the window with ease. She was nowhere to be found in her room. I checked the other bedrooms and the bathroom. She wasn't in any of them. I headed downstairs and hoped she was in the living room or in the kitchen. Nope, she wasn't there either. Finally, I went to the basement. Once again, I was not successful. Jade was not in her house. I knew she wasn't the minute I called Andre. But at least I checked her house first.

I exited the house and made sure the door was locked when I left. I sat in my car, pondering where Jade could be. She most likely wouldn't be anywhere too public like the mall or a fast food joint. She probably went to the park or something. She wouldn't be anywhere too far from her house. She wasn't allowed to drive.

Then the thought hit me. The park! Just the other day Jade was talking about wanting to return to the park but I wouldn't take her. She loved going to that park to think. I'm positive that's where she went. Plus, it wasn't too far of a walk from her house.

I started my car and headed towards the park that I knew too well.

Once I arrived, I got out of my car and searched frantically for her. The park wasn't too big, so I was able to go around the perimeter and search the whole area. I finally found her behind some bushes after climbing a hill.

"Jade," I panted. I was out of breath. I kind of ran the rest of the way.

She looked up at me. She was sitting with her legs pushed to her chest and her arms wrapped around her legs. When she saw me, she put her head between her knees.

"Jade," I repeated, sitting beside her.

"How did you find me?" She asked. It was muffled because her head was still between her knees.

"I remember you said you wanted to come back here," I breathed softly.

"I've missed this place," She replied, her voice still muffled.

"Why did you leave?" I questioned worriedly. I wasn't going to try to make conversation with her. I just needed an answer so I had to be straightforward.

"It's too much, Beck," She sighed. "Couldn't you have just been happy with the fact that I like you now? Why does the past even matter?"

"Because I want you to remember Jade," I replied. "And I'm not lying. We really were a couple. Seriously. Why would I take advantage of you? You know I'm not like that."

Jade's breathing got uneven, and I clearly noticed this.

"Jade," I said.

She didn't answer. She just sobbed.

"Don't cry," I advised. "If anything, I should be crying." And this was true. I knew the whole truth about her past that she didn't remember. Jade, on the other hand, didn't. "Jade, please. Look at me."

Jade finally looked up. Tears were rolling down her cheeks and her eye makeup was smudged.

"What?" She said firmly.

"Why are you crying?" I asked softly.

"Because this is so stupid!" She sobbed.

"That doesn't seem to make much sense," I shrugged. "Just tell me."

"You're too nice to me, Beck," She said. "Why are you not mad at me right now for not believing you?"

"I love you," I said. "Doesn't matter how you act, I'll still love you."

"But I lied to you, Beck," She continued to sob.

"What do you mean?" I prompted.

"I lied!" She repeated. "Well, not the whole time. I lied about not believing you. Truth is, the reason why I started liking you was because I found this photo album hidden somewhere in my room. It had pages and pages of pictures of the both of us. As much as I'd like to believe it, I knew it wasn't Photoshopped."

I ran my hand through my hair.

"Then why didn't you tell me this earlier?" I sighed.

"Because I didn't want to believe it!" She cried. "Best friend relationships don't usually work out. This is for both our sake's, Beck! I just don't want us hating each other. Why do you think I made the pact in the first place?"

"Jade," I said. "I could never hate you. But the reason why we started going out was because we both realized we were meant for each other. We could never have just been best friends. Especially if both of us started dating other people. We just wouldn't be able to handle that."

"Oh."

"Well, if you felt that way, how come you agreed to go out with me?" I raised an eyebrow. I wanted to know. It didn't make sense to me when I put it all together.

"Because," She sighed. "I wanted to know how it felt. If dating you was a good thing or a bad thing."

"And?"

"It was _definitely_ a good thing."

"Then why did you just leave?"

"It was too much, I was starting to like the idea of you and me being a couple, but then you kept bringing up our past that I didn't remember. I just felt like you were taking advantage of me, and I didn't like that."

"So do you believe me about our past or not?" I asked. I didn't know what else to say.

"I guess…" Her voice trailed off. Her breathing got even again as she wiped her face with her hand. "The song helped. A lot." I knew it. There was no way she would just disregard the lyrics.

"That's what it was supposed to do," I sheepishly smiled.

"I just listened to the lyrics when you sang it, and it all came back to me," She admitted. "I didn't want to remember. I just didn't. So I left after you showed me all the pictures. I knew they weren't Photoshopped, but I made myself believe that they were."

"Do you still want proof?" I questioned.

"You have more?" Her eyes looked hopeful.

"Yes, but not here," I joked. "Come over to my place?"

"Yes, please," She replied.

I got up and held out my hand to her. I she gladly took it and I helped her up. I pulled her into a tight hug and kissed her hair. I knew she really needed it. We held hands as I led her to my car. I drove her back to my place.

She sat on my bed as I looked for my laptop. Once I got it, I sat next to her and turned my Pear Book on. I opened The Slap homepage.

"There's a whole category for Beck and Jade…" Jade's voice trailed off. "In the photos section."

"We're Hollywood Arts' power couple," I shrugged sheepishly.

"So I've heard," She nodded. "I saw some pictures of us in one of the yearbooks voted as cutest couple."

"Oh, yeah…" I replied. "I forgot about that."

"But anyway, are we going to watch all of these?" Jade questioned, eyeing the list of videos of us when I got to the video archives.

"If you have time, of course," I responded. "Have you even been on The Slap ever since the accident?"

"Nope," She answered, popping the 'p.'

"Well, you should have," I reckoned. "It would've helped with your recovery. We can watch your solo videos after."

"Alright," She smiled.

We started with my video profile. The one that Jade casually interrupted. I didn't mind, of course.

"Hey, look, you admitted you're my girlfriend," I nudged her.

She rolled her eyes.

After watching my video profile, we watched Jade's. She wanted me to show her that one just so she was reminded what she was all about. Plus, she admitted once again that I was her boyfriend.

"I can't deny this," She laughed. "I said it myself that we were together."

"Yup," I replied, satisfied. "Do you want to watch more videos, or?"

"Let's keep watching," She smiled. "I wanna see what kind of couple we are."

"Well, we've been dating for three years," I commented.

We watched our relationship advice videos next.

"So we're playful?" Jade assumed.

"On your good days," I shrugged with a smile. "Otherwise you would've thrown things at me after the noogies I gave you."

"Jade with tots," Jade read. "Really?"

"It was your idea," I replied. "You were being too harsh on the kids so I made you stop."

"What, did you like crash the interviews or something?" Jade guessed.

"Actually, yes," I chuckled. "Watch."

I showed her the Jade with tots video that included me in it. I looked at her reaction when she watched the video. I saw her raise her pierced brow when she watched herself sit on my lap and started making out with me. When the video ended, she turned to look at me.

"So we're _that_ couple?" Jade questioned. "I mean, even in your video profile we ended up kissing."

"It's because we love each other," I answered. "And yeah, I guess we _are_ that couple. I mean, we've made out in the halls at school before."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Anymore videos?"

"Well, there's this one where Sikowitz made us do a drive by acting challenge," I told her.

"Drive by acting challenge?" Jade repeated. "What's that?"

"He just comes up randomly and shoves a camera in our faces and gives us a scene to improvise," I explained.

"Why?"

"Because he's a good acting teacher, that's why. We've both learned a lot from him."

I clicked on the video and we watched it.

I saw the corner of Jade's lips curve when video me told video Jade that I loved her after video Jade asked video me to. I couldn't help but smile as well. I couldn't believe it was happening. That Jade was remembering about our relationship.

Jade laughed when the video finished.

"Your abs must be pretty amazing if I decided to talk about it that much," Jade smiled sheepishly.

"I must admit, they are pretty amazing," I laughed as I patted my tummy.

"I stand corrected," Jade commented.

"About my abs?"

"No, about our past. Don't be such a conceited little boy," Jade retorted. "I can't deny any of it anymore. You gave me too much proof."

"So if I never confronted you about it, you probably wouldn't have told me about it, am I right?" I assumed.

"Probably not," She shrugged. "It would've been for the best. But because this turned out the way it did, I'm glad we're back together."

I looked at her with blank eyes. _Back together_? Could it be?

"Of course, if you want us to be," Jade shrugged.

"Why are you even asking…" I muttered. "I've been waiting for this day ever since I found out about your memory loss."

"And you still stuck by me…" Her voice trailed off, remember the past couple of weeks.

"You needed me," I answered. "You just didn't know it."

"Thank you, Beck," She smiled. "You're the best boyfriend ever."

"I know," I smiled.

Without warning, Jade pecked my lips.

"What was that for?" I queried with a huge grin on my face.

"I love you," She responded, disregarding my question.

"I love you too," I replied.

* * *

**Finally, right? Anyway, there are only a few more chapters left (probably five or less, I'm not sure yet) and I need your help with how to end this story! Really, if I wanted to, I would've just ended it on this chapter. But I feel that there needs to be more Bade now that they're back together. I'm open to all suggestions! Leave a suggestion in your review, a PM, an ask on Tumblr, or tweet it to me. :)**

**Follow me on Twitter if you haven't already! At triciabelle_ Let's be friends. :D  
**

**Reviews = love!  
**

**- Trisha :)  
**


	27. Chapter Twenty Seven

**So who watched Wanko's Warehouse last night? As mad as I was at Beck for being so rude towards Jade, I like to think it's because he's in denial, and/or that he was just looking for any reason to talk to her. Also, I found it _extremely_ amusing that Avan really did run crotch-first into the rail. My poor bby. Also, who else thinks Robbie's better off without Rex? Don't get me wrong, Rex is funny, but I enjoy seeing Robbie's character development without him. I thoroughly enjoyed the episode, but I was unsatisfied with the ending, but that's just me. Anyway, I'm excited for next week's episode! We're episodes closer to getting Bade back! :D  
**

**I love my readers so much! I am 21 reviews away from 300. Thanks so much. Here's the next chapter. :)  
**

**Unbroken**

Chapter Twenty-Seven

"So what now?" Jade questioned, shrugging. We were back together now, but I assumed she still hasn't regained the rest of her memory. The process shouldn't take very long though, now that she'd actually believe what I say.

"My place or yours?" I smiled. It's not like we were going to do anything bad. If anything, we would probably just cuddle on the couch and watch The Scissoring like we always did. I watched The Scissoring so many times that I could probably recite every line with Jade.

"My place," She replied. "I just really want to go home."

"My RV is your second home," I pointed out. Not like she'd remember.

"I spend a lot of time there, don't I?" She assumed.

"Of course you do," I replied. "You're my girlfriend." God, it felt _so_ good to be able to say that again.

"Then let's keep the tradition going," She replied, implying that she wanted to head back to my RV instead of her house, which was closer to the park we were at.

We headed back to my place, and Jade sat on the couch as I cleaned up a little.

"So what else can you tell me about our relationship?" She questioned.

"Do you have your phone on you?" I asked. She hadn't been using her phone very much since the incident.

"Yeah," She nodded as she stretched out her hand with her phone in it.

I sat beside her on the couch and grabbed the phone from her hand. She made me put my arm around her and rested her head on my shoulder. I missed that.

"Firstly, I know you haven't used your phone a lot lately, but when you did, haven't you noticed your wallpaper?" I unlocked her phone and showed her the screen. It was a picture of the two of us. I'm surprised she hadn't changed it.

"I just assumed it was because we were best friends…" Jade's voice trailed off innocently, almost sounding a little bit like Cat.

"I know we are best friends and all, but who really does that?" I rhetorically asked.

Jade, defeated, didn't say a word.

"And have you not seen the pictures of me in your phone that you took to blackmail me?" I continued. "This makes no sense to me because I am your boyfriend and I probably would do anything you say anyway."

"Again, I assumed it was a best friend thing," Jade admitted sheepishly. "Plus, I thought that you had embarrassing pictures of me also."

"Please," I scoffed. "If I ever took a bad photo of you, you'd tackle me till I deleted it. But again, you have shirtless pictures of me. Was that not suspicious to you?"

"Maybe we were at the beach or we went swimming," She shrugged. I opened one of the pictures I had mentioned.

"You could clearly tell that we were in my RV," I answered.

"Okay, don't give me attitude, Beck!" Jade said. "_Excuse me_ for having memory loss."

"Looks like you've lost your logic as well," I commented. It wasn't to be mean; it was supposed to be a joke. But Jade didn't seem to think that.

"Beck," She said in a stern voice and looked up at me. "I still don't remember everything about us. I could still claim that you're taking advantage of me and I could break up with you."

"Jade," I mocked. "It doesn't matter because you admitted you remembered some of it and you also admitted that you like me. Also, I have witnesses because our friends have been through it all."

"Don't be such a child," Jade rolled her eyes and gave her focus to her phone that I was holding. She grabbed her phone from me and went to The Slap and looked through her profile, trying to remember her past. She went through old updates and chuckled at a few that she'd read.

"You know what I realized?" Jade spoke up after ten minutes of silence. While she was scrolling on her phone, I just sat there, breathing in her scent and placing kisses on her hair every few minutes, which she didn't seem to mind.

"Hm?" I couldn't say anything else because I was too lazy to move my mouth from her head.

"According to my old statuses, we did date," She declared.

"Mhm," I confirmed, my voice muffled.

"So you were right," She stated. "If you were right about us, were you right about Ryder?"

"Of course I was," I sighed, turning my head so that my cheek met her hair. "Why would I lie about that?"

"Maybe because you were jealous," Jade suggested.

"I was," I confirmed. I wasn't going to deny it now that we're together again. "But even if I wasn't so madly in love with you, I'd still be worried. That Ryder is bad news."

"So it's true," She said. "That he used Tori to get a good grade?"

"Well, he tried to," I shrugged. "We found out what he was doing before it was too late. So Andre wrote Tori a song to sing to Ryder. He was so confused and embarrassed, it was hilarious."

"I enjoyed that, didn't I?" She smirked to herself. Yup, her personality was definitely returning bit by bit.

"You did," I remembered. "You were dancing in your chair and you cheered quite loudly."

"I do love revenge," Jade replied.

"Beck, open up!" Tori's voice yelled from outside as she banged loudly on my front door. Jade groaned. Could she have already rediscovered her hate for Tori?

"Do you really have to let her in?" Jade complained.

"We'll talk about this later, Jade," I replied, referring to her hate towards Tori. I mean, if I wanted to get the old Jade back, I'd have to explain _everything_ to her. Including that _stage kiss_ I had with Tori when Tori first got to Hollywood Arts.

I got up from my position on the couch, and Jade pouted as soon as she felt the absence of my arm around her. I smiled softly to myself, satisfied, as I walked towards the door. I opened the door to reveal four of my five best friends.

"Why are you here?" I questioned coldly. I love my friends, but I kinda wanted more alone time with Jade now that she knows I'm her boyfriend.

"Andre told us what happened!" Robbie quickly stated.

"Yeah, he said that Jade was missing," Cat added with a worried look on her face.

"We went over to Jade's house to check if she was there or not," Andre continued. "I know you told me that you already checked, but what if she came back afterwards?"

"But when we went to her house and climbed in through the window, she wasn't anywhere in there," Tori reckoned.

"We checked the entire city," Cat said. "We couldn't find her anywhere."

"I'm sorry, Beck," Robbie apologized. "We decided to visit you to—"

"You're all idiots," I remarked. Of course I wasn't being serious. They're my friends and I love them, like I mentioned previously. "You know I love her. So of course I'm going to end up finding her. But I really do appreciate that you all scouted the city just to look for her. Okay, thanks for visiting, bye." Just as I was about to close the door on them, Andre stopped me.

"You seem awfully happy," Andre commented. He said it like it was a bad thing. "Jade's here, isn't she?"

"Do you even have to ask?" I remarked.

"You're back together," Robbie assumed.

Cat and Tori eyed me suspiciously before squealing in happiness.

"I am _so_ happy for you!" Tori gushed.

"I knew you guys would get back together eventually!" Cat giggled.

I smirked to myself, pleased that my friends were happy as well with the news about me and Jade. Leaning against the door frame, the girls pushed right past me to gain access into the RV. Robbie and Andre followed. I shook my head and closed the door and trailed the others.

"What are you guys doing here?" Jade rolled her eyes. By her attitude, the others could tell that she was recovering very well.

"You and Beck are back together!" Cat yelled happily.

"You told them?" Jade crossed her arms and raised a brow. The question was targeted at me.

"No," I replied. "They just assumed. Either way, they'd figure it out sooner or later."

"Tell us what happened!" Tori advised, cramming onto the small couch, beside Jade. The others gathered around her also.

"Yeah, I wanna know!" Robbie insisted.

I sat on the couch also, but on the very far end. I pouted because I was nowhere near Jade, but no one seemed to notice.

"After I realized Jade wasn't home, I decided that maybe she was at the park we used to visit back in elementary school because it was a place where she liked to think. And after what happened at the beach, I had a feeling that'd she'd be overthinking about the whole situation," I began. "Plus, she mentioned about wanting to go back to that park the other day."

"Yeah, I really don't want to admit it, but since we're close, I'll tell you anyway. I cried when I got to the park," Jade confessed. "I don't even know why. I guess it was because my life was complicated at the moment and I didn't know what to believe because I assumed some people were taking advantage of me."

"Beck would be the last person to do that!" Andre defended me.

"I know, but he could've changed over the years that I didn't remember him," Jade pointed out.

"Well did he change?" Robbie questioned.

"Not much," Jade answered. "Just physically, really."

"Anyway, back to the story," I said. "So yeah, I found her crying at the park and I tried talking to her. She—"

"So then I explained to him why I was crying," Jade interrupted. "I told him it was because I just really couldn't take the amount of memories he was throwing at me. Honestly, I tried acting like the past three years of my life never happened even though it did, but I just didn't remember it. Obviously, that didn't work and I knew that the past was going to come back and haunt me. And it did. In the form of a photo album. I found a photo album of Beck and I in my room days before Beck had asked me out, and it made me start liking him. There weren't any lovey dovey pictures or anything, but looking at the photos, I could tell that there was some kind of thing going on between us."

"Eventually she just listened to what I had to say," I added. "And she finally believed it."

"Also, the song that he serenaded me with helped," Jade pointed out. "Thanks, Andre and Robbie."

"Oh, no problem," the two replied in unison.

"But yeah, even though I finally believed Beck, I was still skeptical because of the pact we made years ago," Jade mentioned. "Best friend relationships don't work out!"

"Yours did," Cat pointed out with a smile.

"Well, I guess…" Jade's voice trailed off. "I still don't remember everything."

"I'm helping her remember though!" I smiled. "It's much easier now that she believes everything I say about the matter."

"You showed her your videos on The Slap?" Tori queried.

"Of course!" I retorted. "It was proof, and she couldn't deny it."

"No chiz I couldn't deny it," Jade rolled her eyes, in annoyance. "I fully admitted that you were my boyfriend. It's not like I wouldn't believe my own words."

"Glad things worked out!" Robbie commented. "I missed you guys so much."

"Don't cry Robbie," Andre advised.

"I'm not gonna cry," Robbie shook his head.

"It seems like you are," Cat replied. "You need a hug!" Cat hugged her boyfriend, which wasn't hard since they were sitting beside each other.

Jade gave me a look. I'd have to explain to her later that Robbie was very emotionally unstable when it came to our relationship. I found it quite amusing, actually. It made me happy that my friends looked up to our relationship, even though Jade and I did fight quite a lot.

"Alright, I'd love to stay and chat, but I have some homework to do that I haven't finished," Andre announced.

"Guess we'll be going too," Robbie replied after parting from Cat's hug. Andre was their ride so of course they'd have to be leaving also.

"I don't wanna!" Cat protested. "I wanna stay here with Beck and Jadey!"

"You'll see them tomorrow at school, Cat!" Tori assured her.

"What if they don't show up like on Friday?" Cat asked.

Tori turned to look at me and Jade.

"We're going to school tomorrow," Jade confirmed. She had a soft spot for Cat. Everyone did. Who could resist that adorable face?

"Oh, kaykay!" Cat bounced and stood up. "Bye!"

We all said our goodbyes to each other and they left my RV, leaving me and Jade alone once again.

"Doesn't it bother you how our friends are so interested in our relationship?" Jade questioned, placing her head on my chest as I hugged her.

"Nah, not really," I replied. "I'm actually flattered because they care so much about us. Plus, they look up to our relationship. I find that cute."

"I don't," Jade countered. "I find it creepy and that they're invading our privacy."

"They're our friends, Jade."

"I don't care," Jade crossed her arms. "They don't have any right to come between us in our relationship."

"They genuinely help us solve our problems," I tried convincing her that our friends' meddling in our relationship wasn't always a bad thing. She still claimed that she didn't care.

* * *

**So with the help of some suggestions from you guys, I decided that I'm going to make them get revenge on Ryder. BUT, I don't know what I'm going to have them do to him. Does anyone have any ideas? It'd be very appreciated! :)**

**Reviews = love!  
**

**- Trisha :)  
**


	28. Chapter Twenty Eight

**Hi! I'm so sorry for the wait. It took me a while to write this chapter because I really had no inspiration. I honestly had no idea what I was writing here. But anyway, I have a long weekend since it's Thanksgiving here in Canada. So, have a safe and happy Thanksgiving, Canadians! :) Here is the long awaited chapter 28. Enjoy! **

**Unbroken**

Chapter Twenty-Eight

The next morning, I woke up with Jade's absence. I frowned to myself when I remembered I drove her home last night even though I insisted she spent the night. When I realized that I'd be going over to her house to pick her up since I drive her to school, I jumped out of bed and got ready for school. Right before I left the RV, I checked my phone. I received a good morning text from Jade. God, how did I ever get so lucky? I texted her back saying that I'd be there in a few. I headed for her house.

When I pulled up in her driveway, I saw her peeking through the window, then quickly disappearing. Giving myself a puzzled look, I exited my car and headed for Jade's front door. Right when I was going to knock, the door opened, revealing a very happy Jade.

"Babe!" Jade greeted, kissing me on the lips and then hugging me.

"Someone's happy to see me," I smirked with satisfaction. Jade rolled her eyes at my comment and playfully pushed me away from her.

"Do you wanna go to school early?" I asked her. She was all dressed and I assumed she already ate breakfast.

"And do what?" Jade replied. She was not a fan of going to school early unless she had to.

"I don't know," I shrugged. "Just to show people we're back together or something."

"Fine," Jade agreed in a flat tone. She didn't seem too pleased about my idea, but at least we're spending time together.

Jade grabbed her bag and we headed out.

"Actually," I began as I pulled out of the driveway.

"Mhm?"

"How about we go on a coffee date?" I suggested. It's been so long since we've been on one. But I guess it was stupid of me to ask since Jade probably already had coffee along with her breakfast.

"Jet Brew?!" Jade's face lit up. "I didn't have any coffee yet." Oh, so I was wrong. Jade didn't have any coffee in her system yet.

"So coffee date it is?" I don't even know why I asked, I already knew the answer.

From the corner of my eye, I could see a small smile creep onto her lips.

We arrived to the Jet Brew closest to Hollywood Arts in a matter of minutes. She sat at a table while I ordered our drinks. I ordered the usual, black with two sugars, for the both of us.

"Here you go," I put the coffee on the table and sat with Jade.

Jade didn't bother to say thank you, but it didn't irk me. I was used to it. Her not being polite was a good sign. If she was being polite, then I'd be worried.

"Ugh, this is _so_ good," Jade commented after taking a sip from the styrofoam cup. "I haven't had Jet Brew coffee in _so_ long."

"Why not?" I asked, taking a sip from my own coffee.

"No one bothered to take me," She shrugged, playing with the lid of the cup.

"You could've suggested it," I pointed out.

"It didn't come to mind," was her excuse.

We sat in silence for a couple of minutes as we both enjoyed our freshly brewed coffee. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence.

"Hey," I spoke up.

"Yeah?" Jade responded, looking up from her coffee cup.

"This coffee date thing," I began. "It's usually a daily thing for us."

"Daily? So we come here every morning?" Jade questioned.

"Well, not really daily, but we had a routine," I shrugged sheepishly. "On days where we're early, we usually do go on a coffee date."

"So what else do I need to know?" Jade raised her brow. "Obviously I still need to learn some things. Unless the rest of my memory just magically happens to return." I was hoping that her memory did return. I really didn't want to tell her about her history with Tori.

"Uh, well, I can't think of anything right now," I lied. Hopefully she wouldn't notice. "But when I do, I'll be sure to tell you."

"Of course you're going to tell me," She remarked.

We had some normal couple conversation as we finished our coffee. When we were finished, we headed to school. We went to her locker first, and then mine. Although it didn't really matter since both our lockers were in the same hallway. Because we were a little earlier than usual, our friends weren't there yet, so we sat on the floor next to my transparent locker.

"Why is your locker transparent?" Jade thought aloud. "That's really random. You have no privacy with what you have in there."

"That's the whole point," I replied. "I have no secrets to hide."

"Really, now?"

"Yeah."

"Well, correct me if I'm wrong, but," Jade began. "I do recall this one time where you hid something from me."

"And what was that?"

"That you're Canadian."

I face palmed.

"Jade, that wasn't a secret!" I would have used hand gestures, but one of my arms was occupied as they were around Jade's waist.

"Well, you never told me about it," She countered, crossing her arms.

"I didn't think it would bother you that much," I defended myself.

The morning was quite tedious. My classes weren't as lively as they usually were. Even Sikowitz's class, which surprised me. In that class, we were just divided into groups and talked. I'm not even sure if we got an assignment. And I guess the rest of my classes were just boring because Jade wasn't in them. But hey, at least it was lunch time now.

I stopped by my locker before going to the Asphalt Café. I sat at a table that was already occupied by Cat, Robbie, Andre and Tori.

"Hey, where's Jade?" I questioned as I sat down.

"I dunno," Cat shrugged.

As if on cue, Jade stomped to the table with angry eyes. It looked like her eyes were going to pop out of her head. Why was she so mad?

"Babe, what's wrong?" I asked, standing up to put my hands on her shoulders, in an attempt to calm her down.

"_That_," She pointed to Tori. Jade moved her shoulders so that my hands fell to my sides.

"Wh-what did I do?" Tori stuttered in fear. Everyone was a little bit afraid of Jade sometimes. Even me.

"You know _exactly_ what you did!" Jade yelled. She stormed over to Tori and pulled her arms until she stood up.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Tori yelled back. Even though she believed she did nothing wrong, she still dreaded what was about to happen next.

"Oh, don't play Little Miss Innocent with me!" Jade yelled, louder this time. The entire Asphalt Café had their eyes on Jade's outburst. Luckily, there was no teacher supervision at the moment. And Festus, he couldn't care less.

"What?!" Tori yelled in confusion. She still had no idea what was going on with Jade. Neither of us did.

"She didn't do anything!" I tried to help Tori out but defending her.

"_Don't_ defend her," Jade pointed a finger at me sternly. "If you care about her so much, why don't you just date her?!"

"What does that have to do with anything?!" I screamed in frustration.

"_Everything_," Jade answered in a 'duh' tone.

As Jade and I had our little exchange, Tori tried to back away from our table. But that kinda backfired, since Jade clearly noticed and called her out for it.

"Get back here, Vega!" Jade tackled Tori to the ground. "I'm not done with you."

My friends got up from the table with their mouths open as the two hit the ground. Everyone gathered around them, even onlookers, as Jade dominantly hovered over Tori.

"Jade!" I yelled. I knew she wouldn't listen to me, but it was still worth a shot. "Jade! Jadelyn! Jadelyn August West!" That about did it.

At the sound of her full name, Jade got off Tori, who seemed to be traumatized from the whole situation. Robbie and Andre helped Tori get up off the ground, while Jade confronted me.

"_What_ did you call me?" She demanded an answer. She hated it when I called her by her full name. She never gave me a legit reason as to why she did, but I took it to an advantage when she wouldn't listen to me.

"It's your name, Jade," I replied calmly. Replying in a calm tone seemed to piss her off even more.

Everyone was chattering, and that's when Lane entered the circle.

"What is going on here?" He demanded.

"Jade tackled Tori," Cat spoke up.

"Alright, nothing to see here. Everyone mind your own business," Lane advised the students. Everyone did as they were told, except for us six. It was obvious that we had to stay.

"My office, now," Lane told us. We grabbed our things and followed Lane into the school building and into his office. We all made ourselves comfortable as Lane sat at his desk and held the bridge of his nose. He finally looked up.

"Jade, what if your right mind made you think it'd be okay to tackle Ms. Vega?" Lane asked Jade.

"Because she's a horrible person," Jade huffed and crossed her arms against her chest.

"What did she ever do to you?" Lane prompted.

"I'd rather her not answer that…" Tori requested meekly.

"She knows what she did," Jade rolled her eyes. I was sitting beside Jade, and I had my arm around her waist. I gently squeezed her in hopes that she'd calm down. "Ow!" Guess it didn't work.

"Why are we even here?" Andre asked. "We didn't even do anything. This is all between Tori and Jade."

"You're all friends," Lane reminded us, like we didn't already know. "I'm sure you all know what's going on."

"But I don't!" Andre screeched.

"In all honesty, Lane, I really don't know what happened," Robbie commented.

Lane turned to Cat and I.

"Do you know what happened?" Lane asked. I shook my head. "Are you sure? You're Jade's boyfriend, you should know."

"We just got back together," I told him. "Memory loss, remember?"

"Oh, right. So yeah, I guess you are out of the question," Lane shrugged. "What about you, Cat?"

Cat was playing with her thumbs, completely disregarding her surroundings. She didn't like being in the guidance councilor's office. It reminds her of whenever she takes her brother to the therapist. Her memories at the therapist weren't very pleasant.

"Cat!" Lane snapped, in hopes Cat would return to reality.

"Whatty?" Cat finally looked up. She smiled innocently.

"Do you know what happened between Jade and Tori?" He questioned.

"Of course!" Cat replied.

"What is it?"

"Oh, Jade started yelling at Tori and then tackled her to the ground," Cat answered with a smile, feeling satisfied that she was able to help. Obviously, that piece of information didn't help very much since we already knew about that part.

Everyone in the room face palmed, except for Jade.

"Whatty?" Cat was completely oblivious to everyone's reaction.

"We know that, Cat, honey," Lane told her. "What we wanna know is why Jade did that. She won't tell us herself, and no one else knows what happened. You're the only one who hasn't denied it yet."

"Oh, then I don't know," Cat answered with a shrug. "Jade never told me anything about Tori."

"I didn't do anything though!" Tori chimed in.

"Sure you didn't," Jade remarked sarcastically.

"I didn't!" Tori defended herself.

"Tell it to the judge," Jade made a face at her.

"How are we going to solve this if no one will tell me why Jade tackled Tori?" Lane sighed. "Sometimes I really hate my job. Being caught in the middle of troubled teenagers? Not fun."

"Jade," I said firmly. "Just tell Lane what happened! It's not like you're going to get in trouble."

"Actually, it all depends how bad it is," Lane replied. "But Jade's not _that_ bad of a kid. If anything, the worst punishment she could get it three days suspension. Plus, it's not like Tori got injured. If she did, then Jade would be getting at least a week suspension. Maybe even just four days if she has a good explanation."

"Really? Three?" I commented. "At least two days. Like you said, Jade's not that bad of a kid."

"I'm right here, y'know," Jade raised her brow.

"Oh!" Cat's face lit up. Everyone turned to look at her glowing face. "I remember now!"

* * *

**So if you follow me on Twitter, you might have read my tweet summarizing this chapter. I mentioned that Jade remembers her history with Tori. But I didn't necessarily mention that in the actual chapter. But I'm sure you guys all guessed it. :)**

**I'll try to update sooner.  
**

**Reviews = love!  
**

**- Trisha :)  
**


	29. Chapter Twenty Nine

**Guess who's back?! Trisha is! ;D  
**

**I know it's been _forever_ (actually it's been like a little over two months but still) since I last updated, but I honestly didn't have the time. Anyway, Bade got back together recently so I'm sure everyone's extremely happy, because I know I am!  
**

**Just a few things before I let you read chapter 29. I have given up on my body switching story, because I lost ideas for that. So honestly at this point I don't have a new multi-chaptered Bade fic in the works after this one is finished.  
**

**Unbroken**

Chapter Twenty-Nine

Everyone blankly stared at Cat, waiting for her to continue. She looked around the room and gave us an innocent smile. Oh, Cat. Just tell us what happened already!

"_And_?" Lane prompted.

"Right, I was talking," Cat smiled. She paused. "Wait, what was I talking about again?"

I face palmed and Andre groaned. Jade rolled her eyes and Tori sighed.

"You were going to tell us what happened between Jade and Tori," Robbie reminded her. It seemed like Robbie was the only one who was patient with her. Even Lane was starting to get rather anxious.

"Well, like I said, Jade never really said anything about Tori," Cat began. "But in class I was trying to trigger the rest of her memory."

Jade huffed.

"I didn't say anything about Tori, but I assumed Jade suddenly remembered something about her," Cat shrugged.

"Remembered what?" Lane questioned.

"She mumbled some things about someone kissing her boyfriend," Cat explained. "She also uttered a few profanities that I do not allow myself to say."

"Oh my god, Jade," Tori reacted. She knew exactly what Cat was talking about. "That was _years_ ago!"

"Yeah, but you still did it!" Jade shot back. "I knew you weren't so innocent."

"Babe, calm down," I whispered to her as I gripped her waist tighter. "The kiss meant nothing."

"See, Jade," Tori replied, "Beck didn't think anything of the kiss. I didn't either! It was a stage kiss!"

"Yeah, right," Jade rolled her eyes and refused to believe Tori.

"It's true," Tori sighed. "I only initiated the stage kiss just to get revenge for you dumping coffee on me. Plus, Beck's the one who went through with it."

Jade gave me her signature death glare.

"You could've stopped the kiss!" Jade growled. "Why didn't you?! Why did you go along with it, Beck?!"

"Because you overreact too much, babe," I said softly. "I only did it to teach you a lesson. I don't have any feelings for her whatsoever."

"Yeah, I don't even like Beck like that!" Tori defended herself. "I regretted doing it once I got close to you and the others. I realized how much you and Beck love each other and nothing could get in the way of that. And also I realized that you're not that bad of a person."

"Uh, thanks?" Jade raised her pierced brow.

"So are we all good here now?" Lane chimed in. "Or do you two need more counseling?"

"Thanks, Lane," I said. "I think we're all good now. I'll make sure Jade doesn't do that again."

"So am I being punished or what?" Jade questioned.

"No, I guess not," Lane shrugged. "Okay, go back to class."

"Actually, can I be excused from the rest of my classes?" Jade requested. "I wanna go home."

"Yes, that's a good idea, Jade," Lane accepted. "I'll let the office know. It'd be best if you went home and rested. To calm you down and such."

"I'll take her home," I offered.

"Alright then," Lane replied. "I'll excuse you as well."

"Thanks, Lane."

I got up off the couch with Jade and headed towards the door. I said goodbye to my friends as Jade just walked out the room with arms crossed. I then followed Jade out of the building and into the school parking lot. I watched as she got into the passenger's seat of my car before entering the car myself.

"Jade," I sighed. I started the engine and backed out of the parking spot. I exited the school's property and was headed towards Jade's house. "Why would you do that?"

"I don't know," She muttered under her breath. Speaking louder, she said, "I don't wanna go home. I wanna go to your place."

Not rejecting her request, I headed to my place instead.

At a red light, I looked at Jade. She felt my eyes on her, but she kept her gaze straight.

"I don't want to talk about it," She huffed.

"You're going to have to talk about it sometime," I told her.

"Not now," She argued.

"Still."

I pulled into my driveway. I turned off the engine but Jade was staring blankly into space.

"Jade?" I waved my hand in front of her face. "You coming inside?"

She snapped out of her gaze.

"Uh, yeah," She answered unsurely. "You go on ahead. Just give me a couple of minutes."

"Alright," I sighed and handed her my car keys. "Don't forget to lock the car when you leave."

I went in the RV and laid in my bed. I was glad that I was with Jade again, but I somewhat forgot how hard it was to be with her. I'm not saying that as a bad thing, because it's not. I love Jade because she's a challenge.

"Babe, wake up," Jade shook me awake. I hadn't realized that I'd fallen into a deep sleep.

"Huh? What time is it?" I yawned and pulled Jade onto the bed. She flailed her arms and I was too tired to grab her tighter. She escaped my grasp and fixed her shirt.

"It's like five, babe," She replied. "I didn't wake you earlier because you seemed so peaceful." Usually whenever I was asleep with Jade present, she would furiously try to wake me up. Most of the time, it would work because she was just so aggressive. The only time I would sleep through it all is if I'm dead tired.

"Oh, thanks," I smiled weakly.

"By the way, get dressed nice," Jade advised me. "We're going out to dinner with your parents at 7."

"My parents?" I repeated. Last time I checked, they were in Canada and they wouldn't be back until the end of the month.

"Yeah, they called earlier saying that they were on their way back and should be here by now," Jade shrugged. Why didn't my parents tell me they were coming back earlier? "They also mentioned that they planned on having dinner with us when they got back."

"Oh," was all I could say.

"And my they told me that they contacted my parents and they're coming back today too," Jade continued. "Both my parents and your parents said that they wanted to come back home earlier because they wanted to check up on me. So yeah, we're having dinner together."

"Where are we going?" I questioned. I needed to know how nice I had to dress.

"I'm not sure," Jade replied. "I think Maestro's."

"Alright."

I got out of bed and stretched.

"Where are you going?" I asked when I noticed Jade taking my car keys.

"Home," She replied. "I don't have any dresses here. I'll be back in half an hour or so. Love you." She kissed my cheek and left the RV.

I groaned and went through my closet in search of what to wear for dinner. I found a pair of my dress pants and changed into them. Next, it was time to look for a shirt. If I could have it my way, I would wear a plaid shirt. But I settled for a grey dress shirt and decided to wear a simple black blazer. With my dress shirt I wore a purple tie. And just like that, I was ready. I don't understand why it takes girls forever to get ready. They do it all the time; they should be so used to it by now that they can do it in less than an hour.

I put on my dress shoes and sat on the couch to watch TV as I waited for Jade to return. I heard a car door close and I assumed it was Jade. There was a knock on the door of my RV so I got up to answer it.

"Beck!" It was my parents at the door. It was a surprise to me because I had expected Jade to be there.

"Mom, Dad!" I greeted, hugging them both.

"Let's go into the house," Dad stated. I followed them both into the house. My mom and I stayed in the living room while my dad unloaded the car. I offered to help unload the car, but my dad insisted he could do it himself.

"How's Jade?" Mom questioned.

"She's doing great," I replied proudly. "She gained most of her memory back."

"So you got back together?" Mom assumed.

"Actually, Mom, we didn't _technically_ break up," I answered. Then I realized something. "Wait, how did you know about that? I haven't talked to you in a while."

"Oh, Cat and Tori filled your father and I in," Mom explained. I don't know why, but my mom had a close relationship with Tori and Cat for some reason. My mom was close to Jade as well, but with Jade in her state, I doubted she would be talking to my mom as much.

"Okay then…" My voice trailed off.

"Where's Jade?" Mom queried. "Isn't she here with you?"

"Oh, she went home to change for dinner," I replied. I looked at my wristwatch. "She should be back soon. She took my car, so."

"Is she stable enough to drive?"

I gave my mom a wide eyed look. I _completely_ forgot about that. I'm such a bad person.

"Beck, you're horrible," My mom complained.

"Sorry! I forgot!" I defended myself.

"Call her," She advised. "I'm going to go get ready."

I took out my phone and called Jade. But she wasn't picking up. I called her again. Still, no answer. Impatient, I went outside. My dad was on his way into the house.

"You do realize that your car is here, right?" Dad commented, pointing to my car which was conveniently located next to my RV. How did I not notice that earlier?

"Have you seen Jade?" I questioned frantically.

"Nope," He replied. With that, he entered the house.

Suddenly, Andre's car pulled up into the driveway. I was relieved when I saw Jade in the passenger's seat. I speed walked to Jade's side. She opened the car door.

"Jade, what happened?" I sounded sincerely concerned. Well, I was.

"I remembered that I couldn't drive yet," Jade shrugged effortlessly. "So I called Andre."

"You could have just asked me to drive you, you know that, right?" I reminded her. I mean, Andre's my best friend and Jade's my girlfriend, but I'll admit I do get a little jealous when she hangs out with him. Then I remember that Andre wouldn't do that to me. "Thanks, Andre."

"Anything for my best friend and my best girl friend," Andre smiled. "Have fun at your dinner. See you guys tomorrow."

"Wait, I thought _Tori_ was your best girl friend," Jade contradicted.

"Well still, you're one of my best girl friends," Andre replied. "Okay, bye." He left before Jade could say anything else. We all knew Jade had a way of twisting your words.

"You look stunning, Jade," I complimented her on her purple dress. Well that was coincidental. My tie was purple.

"Thanks, babe," Jade gave me a quick peck on the lips. "Looks like you knew what color I was wearing." She pulled my tie.

"Lucky guess?" I smiled sheepishly.

"Of course," She smiled back.

"Are your parents back in LA yet?" I questioned.

"Yup, they just got home when I left," Jade confirmed.

"So why didn't you stay with them?"

"I assumed you wanted me back here, but apparently you don't," Jade scoffed. See. She always blew things out of proportion.

"Calm down Jade, it was just a question!"

"Fine," Jade gave in. "So where are your parents?"

"They're getting ready," I informed her.

"You're horrible, you know that?" She randomly told me.

"Why?"

"Because you actually would've let me driven myself," Jade shrugged. "I could've been back in the hospital if I hadn't realized my stability."

"Hey, I just woke up," I replied. "I wasn't fully awake yet when you left. If anything happened to you like that because of me, I would _never_ forgive myself."

"Beck, you know I'm smarter than that," Jade sighed. She didn't like me thinking this way.

"I know, but still, I get really worried about you," I admitted. "I didn't leave your side when you were in the hospital. I only left when I honestly had to."

"That's adorable," Jade commented with a straight face.

"I know I am."

"I didn't say you were adorable, idiot."

"Ouch, that hurt." I joked with a smile.

* * *

**I felt like I owed you something extra special, and that was the outcome. Hopefully you guys weren't too disappointed. **

**Anyway, I think the next chapter may be the last chapter of this fic. You won't wait too long for the next chapter though. I plan on finishing this fic before the New Year. See you in a couple of days hopefully!  
**

**Reviews = love!  
**

**- Trisha :)  
**


End file.
